Straw hats of the East Blue
by Robin.exe
Summary: A young man who dreams of becoming the King of all pirates! Set sails on an incredible journey through the Grand line, with amazing friends and crew mates, to loving woman. Monkey D. Luffy will make quite the change of history! Rated M to be safe, AU, Massive Harem Lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notice: I do not own One Piece! Hey everyone sorry for the long update, I been binge watching One piece ever since back in 2018 and been trying to catch up with the recent episodes of the anime, as a streamer had suggested this series to me. While telling me I will enjoy it greatly.**

**And they are right I fell in love with this anime and couldn't believe I never watched it in the past, or soon after the original Naruto and Shippuden series were over and done with.**

**From the very first arc to all the way towards the Zou arc. In which is where I am right now currently, but possibly in the Whole Cake arc right now. Since that's what's after the Zou arc.**

**I won't say anything else besides that, considering I know there are people who hasn't caught up yet.**

**Now reason why I never got started on a One Piece fanfic? Well, I wasn't sure how to being or what kind of things or changes I will add with my personal touch. All the while being bit worried won't be coming out good- but thanks to a friend on discord, helping me out and encouraging me to giving it a shot. I figure to go ahead and try it out.**

**See how things turn out and hopefully have everyone enjoy the ride. I will be honest and say there might be things I will forget or don't exactly remember correctly, or possibly got confused when they were explaining things in the anime. So I hope you fans won't mind helping me out on things that seems confusing to me.**

**Also, just like Different Tale of Ash and Rise of the new fox hanyou. I am following the canon route, with personal touches here and there. Along with adding my own flare into the mix. **

**Also this is a harem fic, and possibly...my first ever time this will be a large one I ever done. So I hope things will turn out alright when the girl's start getting introduced. **

**So with that out of the way and there are going to be quite a things that will make this adventure different from the original. Without further adieu, have fun and hope you all Enjoy!**

**ALSO! To those who no doubt will point to grammar issues or possibly from other countries. Please keep in mind, that slang terms will be used in my writing that will be different from British English. I just want to get that out of the way, on the account that English is a pain in the butt to learn DX. So there will be mistakes, all I ask is you be respectful and not be an ass when leaving reviews.**

**If your planning not being nice, then don't comment at all. That's all I ask so without further adieu, enjoy and have fun.**

**xxx**

**The Straw Hats of East Blue**

**Chapter 1: The Rubber Pirate's journey begins!**

_Long ago there was a famous Pirate who had sailed across all sides of the world, to even being the first man to ever sail in the new world; his name was 'Gold Roger'. He collected and swindle many kinds of treasures from all around the new world and came back unscathed. When he was captured and was put on display for public execution; these were his final words to the people. "You want my treasure?" He chortle out with a big smile on his face. "Then find it in the new world there I left it waiting to be found, the ONE PIECE!"_

_ With those last words and encouragement from one of the bravest and legendary Pirate. The world had erupted and a new era began! The Pirate era has been born and people sailing out to find the legendary One Piece treasure, to begin their new Romance Dawn!_

A quiet thump could be heard of a book closing with one person hand. Using the other hand to grasp onto the side of said hard brown cover back book. Grinning down at the story he just read as he gently moves it up and down. "One piece huh?" Came a young voice as his grin grew wider and lifted his right hand up to a straw hat above his head. Keeping it in place, with the red ribbon around it blew gently from the ocean breeze. The young man then happily places the book into a bag of his and ties it up securely, before standing up on his moderate size Dingy, before lifting his head and eyeing out the ocean.

Feeling his black hair being blown from the breeze, adjusting his sleeveless red shirt and buttoning it up completely. Too then bending down and clipping on his sandals before throwing both arms into the air and letting out a bellow cry of, "You hear that world! I am going to find the One piece and become the king of all pirates!" He announced and then places his fists down to his sides. Laughing and chuckling in excitement. "And if I want to achieve such a goal, I will need to get my own ship." Then closes his eyes and tilt his head in thought. "As well very trusted and powerful crew mates..."

He continued thinking unaware the dangers he is about to head into right about now. The ocean water currents were beginning to shift and change up ahead of him. Swirling ever lightly and beginning to pick up speed! "Though I think the first thing after getting a ship, is figuring out what kind of symbol our pirate flag should have," then shook his head and just shook his shoulders in laughter. "Eh I will worry about that when the time comes. First thing first, is finding crew members." He stated and opened his eyes while humming. "Though how many should I have...Ten might be a good number to have."

He pondered unaware his boat is now caught in the ever growing swirling vortex that began appearing right under the boat. "Though might be good to have few extras? In case we might need someone who is good with Navigation, fighting, firing canons, fixing any damages to the ship...oh a chef will be good idea too!" He snicker. "Have to have delicious food and drinks, considering how long the voyage might get!"

Then look up in thought, "Oh also someone who is good at repairing ships. That will be good too-" then blink his eyes a bit, noticing how the skies were just spinning and spinning. Having himself get bit dizzy and wondering what in the world is going on? "Eh, why is the world..." Then looks down towards the ocean and let out a loud yell of surprise! "NO WONDER WHY, I AM CAUGHT IN A VORTEX!" He screamed out and began flailing about on his boat. Feeling the food and supplies his home town gave him.

Were being tossed out of the boat and into the ocean, with some of them breaking apart and drowning in the water. As the young man goes and quickly grabs onto the side of the boat. "For crying out loud. Not even three hours out in sea and already going into danger!" He shouted to himself, not out of fear or discomfort. But out right excitement, "COOL! Now let's see think Luffy, think...since you ate the Devil fruit that your friend Shanks found. You're unable to swim-" then dead pans lightly.

"Which sucks...but that is a handicap you have to handle for now." Then shook his head and quickly threw one arm towards his right! Having it extend outwards, not normal for a regular human as it extends farther than a regular arm could and slams his hand down onto a barrel and brought it towards him. Having the boy smiling, "But doesn't matter- with the Gum-Gum fruit and being rubber. I can take advantage of the disadvantages!" Then lift his head up openly stating. "That and with quick thinking and wits with me." Luffy then heard what sounded like his boat beginning to tear apart and snapping in two!

Reaching ever closer toward the center of the whirlpool's vortex. Making the young Pirate to stare for at it for a bit and then turn his head towards the book he was reading. About to fly right out from his Dinghy Which once more he pull his arm close to his sides and threw his right arm forward, watching it stretching out and grabbing onto the book and pulls it back to him. "Don't want to lose this! Especially since I pinned the news article about Gold Roger." Snicker the boy and looks towards the barrel.

"Well, time to get inside and survive this crazy circumstance!" Luffy laughed as he went and open the lid- crawling right inside of it and swiftly he could. Grab all the apples, bananas and some meat that were surrounding the barrel. Bringing them inside and then grabs the lid and closes it on top of him; making sure it will click and lock into place, in time too- as the last bit of his Dinghy broke apart and sent the barrel flying into the air and away from the whirlpool!

This young man is Monkey D. Luffy; a inspiring Pirate who ate the Devil fruit known as the Gum-Gum fruit. A fruit that once eaten will turn the person into a rubber person, but at the cost of being unable to swim at all. When a person eats these Devil's fruit, they are said to be curse by the Sea Goddess and prevents them from ever being able to swim or touch any type of water without losing their strength and powers.

Because of this most if not lot of people tend to stay on land, or sail across the seas with other pirates or people who can help them out or save them from drowning. Though this is a handicap, most people usually take advantage with what they're are giving and naturally become pirates by using these cursed powers! Even the Navy or Marines as they are called- who uphold justice and keeping peace out in the new Pirate era the world has entered. Uses these Devil fruit powers to subdue any trouble making pirates, thugs, bandits and criminal's from doing whatever they want!

Luffy, despite eating the Gum-Gum fruit and unable to swim. Is still going to go and obtain his dream of becoming King of the Pirates! To becoming the greatest Pirate out there! He has only begun and unaware the kind of adventures he will be having, as a curious and unorthodox meeting is about to happen, where his first steps as a Pirate truly begins!

Xxx

Few miles away from the whirlpool that destroyed Luffy's Dinghy, had sent the inspiring Pirate towards an island that has been govern and run by one of the many infamous pirates surrounding these parts of the East blue seas! They just finished their rounds of pillaging a nearby town and settlement. Stealing their riches, foods and supplies, to even destroying any nearby cruise ships that were leaving from port of their own treasures and items.

The crew nervously and doing their best to clean and swabbing the deck of this infamous Pirate captains ship, to even having sweat building out of fear and nervousness. Trying everything they can not to leave any spots dirty or dusty- however. "Why is this part of the ship have even speck of dust, let alone miles of grime and dirt in it!" Came a bellowing voice echoing on the ship deck. Causing every men on the ship to literally tremble and shake from the angry tone the voice had behind it.

"Well! Who job was it to clean this side of the ship!" Came the voice again coming from a very burly-wide looking woman, that one could arguably mistaking as a man. Her eyes glaring down towards the cowering man who is in the general part of the ship. Who shook under her gaze and gulps, "My telling me why it is that you think, could leave this much dirt on my beautiful ship. During the presences of your beautiful captain!" She cried out and stand intimidatingly in front of the cowardly man.

Who swiftly stood rigid and saluted towards the tall menacing woman. "S-So-Sorry Alvida, I-I was just about to-" the man tried to explain and excuse himself for his mistake. Only for him to suddenly watch a large black looking mace, be grabbed from behind the woman and swung hard and fast into his sides!

Not giving him a single chance to plea or give his reasoning of why he hasn't reach it the white railings of the ship. Before being bash and sent flying into the air and towards the ocean waters with a very loud splash! The whoosh of the mace went silent from the woman, placing it over the back of her head and shoulders. Swiping her hand over her black curly like hair, before turning to the rest of the crew members and sneer towards them. Who all quickly stood rigid and look towards the woman, "Now men- who is the fairest of the East blue seas?"

Asked the hefty woman while adjusting her white-feather hat. Having her blue jacket stretch outward when moving her right arm. Show casing the square pattern pink shirt underneath, with her white long sleeve jeans shaping out her rounded body. Watching the men on the deck gulp and all in unison began shouting out. "You are Alvida-san! You're the fairest of them all!" They replied to the woman, who smirk and nodded while aiming her large mace towards them.

"That is right, and none of you forget about it." She informed while then turning her head towards the cabin boy. Who flinched and began shaking violently at her gaze. "You hear that Colby, that also goes double for you. I am not going to have a stowaway think he has the right, to enter onto my ship and not have any respect for me. You got that!" She bellowed at the young boy. Who rapidly nodding his head and making sure his glasses, won't be falling off from his face!

"O-of course Alvida-san, I will, will know my place and won't question it." Exclaimed the scared boy, who's grip on the wash cloth he is hold tighten up. Holding it close to his blue shorts and white t-shirt. His thoughts going miles per hour of how any of this happen to him, or why it had to happen to him! "_All just because I wanted to go fishing...this happens to me and now am stuck on a Pirate ship."_ Thought the boy.

Playing out the scene in his head, "_If I wasn't so absent minded at the time and realize that I was going on a Pirate ship." _He remembers it vividly as the boy carried a box of fish bait in one hand and a fishing rod in the other hand. Just blindly followed some group of people carrying supplies onto a ship, thinking they were preparing themselves for a fishing trip. Walks onto the deck and nearly wetting himself at the sight before him. Of rough and tough looking men all wearing what seems like sailing like clothing, to then looking up towards the mast of the ship.

Then feeling his eyes nearly popping out from his sockets at the sight of a Pirate flag at the top. Flapping and moving within the ocean breeze. Then shook his head out from the memory and sighs inwardly to himself.

"_Could anything else happen or get worse for me?"_ He thought to himself. Before standing rigid and hearing Alvida shouting to him, to come and start cleaning her shoes. "YES Alvida-san!" He exclaimed and rushes over, to then kneeling down to start wiping and shoe shining the woman's shoes.

"Does not matter to me what happens with you or do I care what kind of emotions you have Colby." She began saying and drinking out from a wine bottle. "But if you ever show disrespect to me or any disobedience or even try thinking of making trouble for me. You will be seeing Davy Jones locker earlier than the importance of your life got it!" She said and warned the boy, who rapidly nodding his head while letting out small whimpers of fright of how serious she is with her words. "Listen up everyone, and I am going to say this only once." Exclaimed Alvida who lean back against the chair she is sitting on that's straining against her weight. "We are going to take a break on a small nearby outpost of ours. There we are going to put what we plunder into storage, while restocking our supplies." Then began moving her arm outward having Colby shifting his gaze up and the back down.

Finishing up with the shoe shining and sighing lightly. Hearing how they will be placing a lot of heavy storage, no doubt the treasures and items they plunder from people and villagers. While no doubt he himself will be doing all the heavy lifting. After she told him to go and head over to below deck and begin counting their stocks and treasures. "So you all better get busy now and prepare to dock on land." Then begins standing up and tossing the whine bottle behind her, having it shatter. "Colby clean the mess up while you go down below deck, and make sure you count everything we have got it?" She scowled out while turning her head over her shoulder.

Watching the boy quickly salute and nods while sucking in his lips. Before turning around and begins running across the deck, before tripping and falling onto the floor with a bang. Making Alvida to shake her head, "Pathetic, no wonder your village didn't care to send a search party for you." She stated while shrugging her shoulders. Having the boy flinch and curl in his limbs, "You must be pretty pathetic even in your own village. Anything you do seems like you can't do it right. So, go and make sure you do your job right. If not and there is even one missing diamond or jewelry missing from our stash! You can kiss your life good bye early."

Cackle the woman down towards the boy. Who began shaking and trembling on the deck floor. Hissing and hiccuping from the words stinging into his core. Listening to Alvida mentioning how he is pathetic, how a pathetic person like him must not be important. For no one is making any effort to send someone to find him or locate him after disappearing for nearly a week! The short pink hair boy closed his eyes and sucked in a lot of air, hearing the crew mates laughing with Alvida and just pointing their fingers down at him. Whimpering to himself, "_I can't be pathetic...I just can't be. Someone, anyone...please help me."_

_xxx_

Like Alvida had said it wouldn't take long for them to reach the hideout. Where they go and store away their treasures and other things that they plunder from other nearby islands or ships. With the crew mates huffing lightly and doing heavy lifting with some of the boxes and barrels. Surrounding by nothing but white sands and tropical looking trees. The ocean waves splashing and curling onto the island, with few crabs washing ashore to then running on back to the ocean only to be flipped on its back and flailed about.

"Man Alvida-san sure is a slave driver." Stated one of the pirates while placing down the large amount of boxes. While adjusting some of the smaller wooden boxes aside so he can go and sit down, leaning his body back lightly, letting out a huff of air.

"Yeah but don't let Alvida hear you say that." Stated another pirate who is wearing a black bandanna over his forehead. His sleeveless shirt showing off the slight bulging muscles his arms had. As he places down a large box and rested his elbow on it, while crossing his foot across his other foot. Lifting a hand in the air. "But it's not all that bad, yeah we have to constantly call her pretty or beautiful. Despite she doesn't look anything as such." Then eye smiled and laughed. "Long it gets us away from the Navy and getting free stuff. Hey I am all for it!" Cackle the man and then sneered and look towards the doorway.

"Man what's taking that idiot Colby? He should be adding things into the storage!" Growled the man while separating from the box he is leaning on and walks towards the door. "HEY, what's taking you so long piece of shit! Get that barrel in here right now, so we can get back to the ship!" Shouted the man and shook his head. Watching Colby struggling a bit with the large barrel that drifted with the ship and onto the island.

"B-Be right there!" Grunted Colby. The boy doing everything he can to roll the barrel up. But is having a hard time doing so. Wondering exactly what is inside of it that's causing it be heavy! "Guh, what in the world is in this thing? Hopefully it isn't filled with sea water, I don't want my ear chewed off by Alvida-san or the other crew members again." Stated the boy, alerting the person that is resting inside of the barrel. To jerk themselves awake and mumble lightly, before listening on what sounded like a voice?

"Bad enough I ran into these pirates and being forced to work with them. All just because I was careless and not paying attention to where I was going." Colby continued muttering to himself getting the barrel to move across the sand now. Having the person who's inside, push his hands and feet against the inside of the barrel. So he wouldn't let out a grunt or yelp when it got pushed on its side and began rolling.

"What am I suppose to do anyway, I can't run and escape from Alvida-san. If I do she will hunt me down and kill me! I-I am not that brave enough to stand up too someone like her!" Groaned the boy and comes to a stop near the door entrance. Staring down at the sandy ground with his forehead resting against the barrel. "Why would anyone protect a pathetic person like me anyway...can a pathetic person like me, even be brave enough or even becoming a Marine?"

The person in the barrel hummed silently to himself, listening to the young boy';s voice on the other side of the barrel. Listening to how the boy is belittling himself or even calling himself useless just because some Pirate, went and called him pathetic. Too even stating how or why someone will go and protect or defend someone like him... It's these kind of people that really irks them. Self doubting themselves and believing any word a stranger says to them or about them?

Feeling the barrel going upright, the person inside went and rested his limbs close to one another. Shifting his gaze to the right hearing what sounded like a gruff voice responding to this boy name Colby. "Eh, what are you sniveling about this time Colby." Asked the man with a taunting voice. "Thinking of a way to escape or getting off this ship? Believing there is hope for you, a pathetic little brat that believes he will be rescued and saved!" Taunted the man and began laughing in front of Colby.

"N-No that isn't it, I-I-I!" Colby began stuttering and yelped when the man shoved his hand against the boy's face and shoved him forward and away from the barrel.

"Oh shut the fuck up, no wonder no one came out to find you. You whine and complain to much! How a pathetic person like you was born, is beyond reasoning. I doubt even your own parents wanted to keep you forever. With the way you snivel and whine like that, I too would be rid of you." Laughed the burly man. Having Colby having quite a defeated expression on his face, looking defeated and lost the will to even carry on. Listening to the two man laughing down at him and continuing to mock him.

"Maybe-" Though before he could even speak or accept his fate of never being able to return home. Or achieve his dream of becoming a member of the Marines. Everyone there let out curious hums. Hearing what sounded like something is being moved and lightly banged against, before turning their attention towards the barrel with confused expressions on their faces.

Then all three of them jumped away from the barrel when hands burst right through the lid and broke it apart. Follow by what seems like a boy wearing a straw hat, appearing before them with a big bright smiling expression and shouting. "WHAT A GOOD NAP!"

Having the trio in the room nearly screaming out from fright and shock of the boy appearing like that. With Colby falling onto the ground and crawling back a bit. Having quite the wide eye expression on his face as this strange boy. Who burst out from the wooden barrel, begin scanning the area around him with his eyes.

Luffy hummed silently to himself as he scanned his surroundings and figuring out his situation. "_I see, so I drifted near this Alvida's boat and washed ashore to their storage hideout."_ He then began rolling his right shoulder and cracking his neck without much care in the world. "_Not exactly planned but hey! This can work, I can go and grab a Dinghy from them and sail to the nearest port town."_ He then patted his hat lightly before shifting his black eyes over to the cowering boy.

Hearing his little monologue from earlier and understanding the situation he is in. "_First things first, I should probably get him away from these pirates and help me sail to the next town. This way, not only will he be safe- but I can also help him reach a navy base. It's the least I can do to help his suffering."_

"Hey brat where the hell you came from! And why are you inside a barrel, surprising us with that act of yours! You trying to give me and my friend here a heart attack!" Shouted the man closest to the barrel. Having Luffy hum and turn towards him, watching him lift a finger at him. "You have a lot of nerve to go doing that my friend!"

"Yeah! No one messes with the Alvida's pirates and gets away with it!" Shouted the muscle bound man, who lifted up a wooden plank and took a swing right towards Luffy's head! Making Colby to let out a frightful scream of watch out towards the boy. With Luffy just smirking and grinning cockily towards the man.

Watching in amusement at how the plank broke apart when coming into contact with Luffy's head. But nothing seemed to happened and both men letting out a surprise gasps, not from the weapon not working oh no- the fact that Luffy's head and neck stretched away from his body! Too then springing back into place without breaking or snapping in two. The trio even screamed in bewilderment at how that was even possible! "Oh, is this how the Alvida pirates welcome people?" Joke Luffy as he began snickering to himself and opened his eyes with amusement. "Then it is only fair for me to return the favor."

He exclaimed and hops out from the barrel and landed on his feet. Follow by doing light stretches with his knees and arms. Smiling on the inside of the two pirates staring towards him and beginning to spin the gears in their thick skulls. "That...That should have killed him! That blow to the head should've snap his neck into two! But instead his head just stretched out and snapped right back in!" Exclaimed the muscle bound pirate.

"Oiy, I think I know what's going on! I thought they were only legends and rumors. But he must be a devil fruit user!" Exclaimed the partner towards the muscle bound man. "Could...could he be that rumored Pirate Hunter, Kuina!?" Exclaimed the partner while backig away. Alerting Luffy to the name while pausing his stretches.

"_Pirate Hunter Kuina?"_ Luffy repeated in his head. Then stood upright and watches the two scramble about and talking to one another...being loud too. About how the muscle bound friend doesn't know and didn't want to take any risks. While even stating they don't even know what Kuina looked like, only assuming Luffy is one. Having the young pirate to purse his lips too the right and fold his arms. "Hey if you two are done talking or trying to attack me. Will be alright to go ahead and get out of here?" He asked with a smile.

Making the two too pause and look towards the boy. Without even thinking smiled, "Oh yeah sure, sorry to bother you." They said in unison and then gave a exaggerated expression of what they have just said. Then nearly yelling out towards Luffy, who thanked them and about to leave while pointing accusing fingers towards Luffy's back. "Hold it! Don't think you can get away with scaring us like that and not get punished for it!" Screamed the two, pulling out swords from their sheaths, while aiming them towards Luffy.

Who softly breathed in and exhale, shaking his head and chuckle. "Alright, but you can't beat me." He said cockily while turning his head to them and smiled brightly. "Oh, also." Then grabs Colby by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up. Making the boy yelp and move his limbs a bit when being picked up and hanging off the ground! "I am taking him with me."

"Tch, why would someone like you want a useless person like Colby?" Cackle one of the man. Making the pink hair boy to shake in Luffy's grip. Making the young pirate to shift his gaze at him and then back forward. "No one hasn't sent anyone to go searching for him or even has a issued a lost person case at all. He has to be quite pathetic that even his own home island doesn't care for him!" Cackle the man who began laughing, with his partner trembling lightly.

Why? Well the look Luffy is giving is quite intimidating and scary looking, his brows frowning more and more as the muscle bound pirate continued laughing and making fun of Colby. "D-Dude, I-I think you should really stop!" Exclaimed the less muscled pirate who began stepping back ever slightly away from Luffy. Who drops Colby onto the floor, having the young kid look up at him and heard Luffy whisper out.

"Stand behind me..." Which Colby rapidly nodding his head and scrambled back. Watching the strange black hair teenager beginning to roll his right arm ever slowly. Picking up speed whenever it passes Luffy's shoulder. "Gum-Gum," Luffy began saying out loud that is not being heard by the muscle bound Pirate.

"What, what could a kid like him do to me!" Bolster the man while placing his hands against his sides, making sure the blade of his sword. Is away from his body as he just continued laughing. "I don't care if he is a Devil fruit user or not- there are always ways of beating them!"

"PISTOL!" Luffy exclaimed and thrusts both his arms back and shot them forward with incredible speed and power. That the muscle Pirate didn't see his punches coming and slammed hard against the side of his face. Eyes in a comedic fashion, popping outward from the blow with his body slowly lifting up from the floor! His friend throwing both arms into the air and letting out a frightful scream, watching his friend get rocketed towards the southern wall of the storage room, breaking it apart and leaving a large hole in the structure! His friend collapsing forward with large lumps on his head, groaning out and having swirls replacing his eyes.

The partner then heard the snap of Luffy's arms returning back to the teen. Making him whip his head towards the right, going pale at the calm and yet scary look the kid had on his face. Even Colby was shaking and trembling behind the boy- out of fear yes. But shocked! He didn't think anyone could ever stand up against Alvida's group, let alone being able to beat them in a single punch!

"_L-Luffy...he, he took that guy out with only a single punch! I-I didn't think that, that could be possible!" _Thought Colby while staring at the strong stance Luffy has right now. Facing off the last conscious pirate in the room. "_Just...who is, who is Luffy and where did he come from?"_ Colby continued thinking and beginning to calm himself down and stare with new respect for the teenager in front of him.

"So, feeling lucky?" Luffy grinned towards the last Pirate. Who went purple in the face a bit and slowly shifted his gaze too his friend. "I will happily beat you up-" though before Luffy could even speak the pirate immediately whip his focus on the teen and then smiled brightly. Flailing his arms up and down rapidly.

"Oh, oh be my guest! Go ahead and leave, your free to go!" Stated the cowardly pirate while motioning his arms in a go ahead and leave gesture.

"Oh, thank you." Luffy then turned to Colby and smiled. "Alright then...Colby was it?" He asked with a soft gaze. Getting the boy to nod very slowly, "Then your coming with me. Something tells me it's only fair, cause I don't want to cause much trouble for you." Laughed the teen with a hardy nature.

Though Colby despite smiling and agreeing with the boy, began thinking. "_Even, even if he is strong and took out a man with a single punch. Doesn't mean we're out of the woods. Once Alvida hears about this we're dead. We are completely dead and going to die by her."_

"Oh right," Luffy then turn to the cowardly Pirate who nearly flinched and stood rigid. "Is there a spare Dinghy around here that we can use?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Watching the pirate blink for a bit and chuckle sheepishly, nodding. Hoping to get rid of the teen fast as possible or least, not get into trouble with Alvida. "Great," then turn to Colby. "Where is it?"

"Oh, um..." The boy began stammering and thought it over. "There is one I used to bring the cargo here. Just follow me." He stated and began heading out when Luffy let out a happy okay and followed the boy out of the storage house. Leaving the two pirates to themselves, with the less muscle pirate to let out a calming breath of relief!

Then turn his attention to his friend who began waking up from his unconscious state. Rubbing his cheek and shaking his head, before stumbling forward and nearly tripping over some of the rubble. "Ugh he gone?" The muscle pirate asked with bit of a frighten tone. Watching his friend nodding, then both hang their upper bodies down. "Good...damn that kid can pull one hell of a punch. Even if he is rubber."

"I'm just glad Alvida isn't here to witness this and start punishing us." Informed the partner uaware the two were being over shadowed by a large person. "Think she will be crazy to find out or know that the Pirate Hunter is here and wanting to collect her bounty?" He asked with a worried tone, while hearing a female voice replying.

"I don't know, why not ask her yourself you lazy assholes!" Came the voice causing both mean to let out a high pitch squeal of fright and whipping their bodies around. Facing the last person they wanted to anger or know about what's going on!

"ALVIDA-SAN! What, what are you doing here!" They both asked in unison and then turn their heads over their shoulders. When the hefty woman swung her giant mace forward and pointing through the hole Luffy created out the muscle bound Pirate's body.

"You tell me ya lazy bums! I heard someone shouting about taking a nap and here I find that the two of you were ditching work and having your own fun. Too destroying my storage house with whatever you two were doing, behind my backs." Then began glaring harshly. "Trying to steal my treasure and gold were we?"

The two then began rapidly shaking their heads and arms, "No that isn't it Alvida-san! That was not our intention or even crossing out thoughts and minds! We weren-" then both got close to one another and letting out another high pitch squeal of fear when she aimed her mace in their faces.

"Then pray tell who was planning to run of with my treasure huh?" She demanded with a threat like tone. Watching the panicking pirates suddenly go rigid and beginning to calm down, then having what seemed to be scheming expressions. "oh?" She hummed curiously, taking note that they do in fact know someone who will try and steal her treasure.

Xxx

Near the western part of the island and at the beach shore lines. Luffy and Colby right now were taking a little rest before they go and sail off to wherever the next town is. As the two boy's were checking and looking over the small row boat Colby used, to carry most of the cargo to the island by himself. With Luffy kneeling down and checking over the condition of the small boat. "Hm, hm," he hummed out with few nods. "This boat won't get very far in wider sea areas. But it is enough to reach too the next town and port. There, I can go and grab a bigger boat to sail in." Smiled the teen while getting up and clapping his hands up and down.

Colby who is currently sitting on a log, stared curiously toward the teen. Wondering exactly how he even ended up in a barrel in the first place. All the while curious if he is also a Pirate? If so, why is he sailing at such a young age and where was he going to be heading towards. That urged the devil fruit user to even want to set sail to the ocean? There was so many questions and things he wanted to figure out, especially when he began helping him a complete stranger, out from his predicament.

"Hey Luffy?" Colby stuttered out making the teen to hum and face towards him. "Why, why did you help me back there? You don't even know me or personally know me and we just met. Yet, you still went and help me out. Why?"

"Why not? You were in trouble and I helped." Luffy stated bluntly and fully turns around smiling. "Though I will have to say, you are kind of pathetic for not standing up for yourself." He joked and chuckle lightly. Having Colby to hang his head down in defeat and chuckling darkly about himself. "Yet, you were also brave to staying there when things got bit rough." Luffy added having Colby blink his eyes and look towards the boy. "Most people would run off not wanting to get involve in a fight. But the way you stayed and stood your ground, despite things may or might get intense. Showed me you have hidden courage, you just need more confidence about yourself!"

"_Courage...Courage?"_ Colby repeated in his head and gasp. "_He's right! A regular person would have just run off and hide somewhere when things get intense. But I didn't, even when I did not know who Luffy is- I still stayed and followed his order to stand behind him and watch things played out."_ Colby thought to himself and look down towards the sandy beach.

Hearing the waves lightly crashing onto the shore, the bristling of the tropical trees blowing within the breeze. To the sound of crunching of Luffy's footsteps in the sand and walking over to the boy and sitting down next too him. "Luffy...you, you think someone like me. Could-" Then pause his sentence and looked away.

Having Luffy to hum and shake his head, "_I guess whoever this Alvida person is. Seriously broke this kids spirit and morals. I don't blame him though, I was almost like that when the bandits came attacking my home town. But thanks to Shanks, I understand you shouldn't be afraid of everything. Or be afraid of what you want to do."_

Though before he could say or tell Colby he can take his time, smirked when the boy tighten his hands and curl his fingers into a fist. Turning towards the teen and exclaimed. "Think someone like me will be able to become a Marine!" He asked, while breathing heavily. "It's...it's always been kind of my dreamed to join the navy and take on bad guys. Like Alvida and her pirate group."

"Even being able to, to sail out into the seas. Helping those who are in trouble and never having to experience things like I have." Colby continued while looking away and having bit of a smile to his expression. "I will be able to connect with them too- in case they had hard times like I could. Assure them that everything will be alright."

Luffy smiled and laughed, "_With that passion I have no doubt you can. Heh, I wonder what kind of person he will be in the future. If he does join the marines."_ The teen thought and look to Colby with a smile. "With that attitude I know you will become a Marine." He stated and had Colby whip his head with a confident smile, then blink his expression to confusion when Luffy thumb to himself.

"Though that will mean we're going to be enemies. As your talking to the Pirate, who is going to become King of ALL Pirates!" Exclaimed Luffy excitingly having Colby stare a bit, then few more time before his eyes began bulging and widening out! Then leaping off from the log and thrusting his arm at Luffy with a scream!

"WAIT! YOU-YOU WANT TO BE KING OF ALL PIRATES!?" He screamed and got a nod from Luffy. "But that means your going after One piece!" He continued while tugging his arms close to his sides, opening his hand with shaky fingers. Getting another nod from Luffy, "You know how crazy that sounds like, it is impossible, it can't be done, no one in their right minds will be able to do it!" Colby continued saying while shaking his head rapidly.

"So, doesn't hurt to try." Luffy chuckle and then deadpan when Colby continued with his ranting and ramblings. About how Luffy wouldn't be able to find the One piece, or let alone even knows that it existed too even telling him how, he isn't the only one who will be going after the one piece. That it is beginning to bug the teen, getting irritated with all this negative thoughts coming from Colby.

That Colby even began saying negative things about himself and how his dream of being a marine. Might be just a fairy tail, a far off dream that he will never reach that be similar to Luffy's own dream of becoming the Pirate king! That the black hair straw hat wearing teen had enough and needs to knock some literal sense into the boy. "Hey." He spoke up and got Colby to turn to him, before letting out a loud grunt of pain!

When Luffy lowered his body just enough to reach Colby's stomach and gave a powerful punch to the gut! Not enough to knock the boy out, but enough to shaken him up and get his thoughts together- watching him slam back down onto the sandy beach and slide couple inches away from Luffy. Who stood back up and let out a breath of air, smiling down at the kid. "Better?"

Watching Colby cough couple of times and even started laughing lightly, knowing exactly why Luffy did that. "Sorry about that, I-I tend to ramble whenever I get nervous or think things will go badly." Wheezed the boy who struggle to get back on his feet. Then grabbed his glasses that fell in the sand and placed them back on, "But I am serious Luffy...you sure you want to go for the One Piece!" He exclaimed.

"Yup." Nods the teen.

"Aren't you afraid that it won't exist?" Colby asked while feeling himself calming down. Wathing the teen laugh with a wide smile on his face.

"Nope, I know One Piece exists! Why else would Gold D Roger, claim to everyone that his treasure is out there!" Exclaimed the boy while wrapping his hands behind the back of his straw hat. Watching Colby calming down considerably and began lowering his arms down against his side.

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" Colby asked one last time and then stare confusingly when Luffy lifted one leg and laid it across his lap. Smiling and snickering towards Colby.

"Nope, and even if I did died? At least I will know that I died trying to find One piece." And then open his eyes. "Same thing can be said about marines."

"Huh?" Colby widen his eyes.

"Marines are just like us pirates who seek out One Piece right?" Then leans upward. "They go out doing dangerous missions and tracking down criminals and very powerful Pirates in the world. Too bring piece and order to the world right? That means they too are risking their lives and probably think the same way you are. And some probably saying what I just said."

Colby felt inspiration running throughout his entire being and emotion of calmness when Luffy smiled brightly and stated. "If we pirates aren't afraid to die for our dreams. Then the Marines aren't afraid to die doing their dreams of protecting innocent lives." As rushed of winds began blowing between the two boy's, whipping the sand upward and heading towards the skies.

Colby feeling his hair gently blowing from sudden rush of the wind and staring in awe towards Luffy. Who is just laughing happily after saying how he is not afraid of dying for his dream, while encouraging to him too go after his dream of being a Marine. Just the confidence and no sense of doubt came out of Luffy's tone when he exclaimed that. Even believing the One Piece existed and that, he will become the Pirate King!

"_Luffy...I don't know what it is, but. I feel like."_ Colby began thinking and started smiling when Luffy smiled just brighten even more, when he saw Colby smile going across his face. "_I can believe in him, believe that he can become the Pirate king!"_ The boy then eye smiled and nod hard. "RIGHT! Then I shouldn't give up on becoming a marine then, if you're not afraid to die for your dream. Then I shouldn't be afraid of achieving mine!"

"That's the spirit!" Exclaimed Luffy while jumping onto his feet and looking down at the boy. "Then since that is settle and nothing much else left doing here. How about we go and lea-" Before finishing his sentence, Luffy began turning his head ever slightly over his right shoulder. Sensing Colby panicking and freaking out when the trees were being knocked away. Coming out from their roots and slamming back down into the ground.

With a black giant mace cutting through the last row of trees, that is blocking their view towards Colby and Luffy. Appearing before them is the female Pirate known as Alvida! Who is glaring and huffing lightly from making her way over to them and just lashed right out immediately by slamming her mace downward!

Forcing Luffy and Colby to leap out of the way from the powerful weapon. Slamming down hard into the sand and ripping it apart slightly, with a shock wave heading straight towards the small boat and breaking it apart! "COLBY, where do you think you are going you little piece of shit!" Exclaimed Alvida, causing Colby who is covering himself on the ground. Too whip his head up and removing his hands from his head.

"I didn't give you permission to leave nor, are you ever leaving my pirate group!" Stated the hefty woman and began turning her head towards the straw hat teenager. "And who's the brat with the straw hat? Is this your hire bounty hunter Kuina?" Stated the woman, having Luffy hum and raise a brow.

"_There's that name again? Is this Kuina person really that powerful that pirates fear them?"_ Thought Luffy while getting into a battle stance, ready to defend himself and Colby! Watching this odd hippo like man turning his attention back to Colby. Raising a confused eyebrow when asking Colby.

"Who is the fairest of them all Colby? If you know loyalty then you will know this answer you little welp!" Exclaimed Alvida, watching the boy tremble and shake. Unable to control his fear and nervousness that he gulp and began saying.

"You-you are the fairest of-" Though his gaze went towards Luffy and paused. Nearly forgetting what the teen had said about not being afraid to die for his dreams. With Marines being like pirates as they too aren't afraid to die for their dreams and bringing peace to the world. Making the boy to harden his look and turn his attention back to Alvida, "No, your not!" HE exclaimed causing the army of pirates behind her to literally scream out in shock!

"YOUR DISGUSTING, YOUR UGLY, YOUR THE WORST DESIRABLE PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD. YOUR NOTHING BUT A BLOWHARD AND A HIPPO OF A WOMAN, WHO IS BLIND TO UNDERSTAND WHAT FAIREST EVEN MEANS!" Exclaimed and shouted Colby with great defiance behind his voice.

That Luffy began laughing at the bravery he is showing only to pause and blink his eyes repeating what Colby said. Before his eyes bulged and screamed, "WAIT THAT'S A WOMAN!? I THOUGHT SHE WAS A MAN!"

This had the army of pirates screaming even more when Luffy called Alvida a man! Making the woman to let out a raging yell of anger! "WHY you insolent shit heads! I will murder you, I will kill you both right where you stand. For defying me and calling me those things!" She screamed out and threw her large mace into the air!

Turning her attention and targeting Colby, who widen his eyes but stood firm and closed his eyes tight. Ready to time his dodge with the weapon as well hopefully jump out of the way. Only to widen his eyes when he head sound of sand being swept up, seeing it is Luffy who caused it and standing right in front of him. "Duck!" Luffy shouted with a smirk.

Which had Colby blinking and smirking with a nod, as he did just that right when Alvida swung her mace down towards Luffy! Delivering a large boom sound from impact and causing the sands to be lifted up and blown all around Luffy and Colby. Making the woman to chuckle and laughed cockily down towards the two- believing she had gotten them and crushed them with her mace.

Only to then widen her eyes when she began tugging her weapon? It wouldn't budge or even move, "What the hell?" She asked lightly and saw the smoke clearing up. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed again with a shock expression at the sight before her! Even her men eyes were bulging out from their sockets in surprised of what they were seeing in front of them!

There is Luffy smiling cockily back to Alvida, while having quite a grip on her mace. Looking to be unharmed and not phased at all from the blow he probably received. "Heh, I actually did kind of felt that one- but since the mace is way dull? I had nothing to worry about." Stated the boy and threw the weapon upward!

Causing Alvida to stumble back and hop couple steps back. "_No way a Devil Fruit eater here!? And reason he told Colby to duck, is because he knew could take on my attack without having to worry about the brat getting hit!"_ Alvida thought to herself and saw the teenager, throw his arms backwards with a lot of force! Stretching said arms far away from him and hovering just above the ocean waves! "_Shit-shit-shit! I'm...I'm..."_ She began panicking and watched the teen closely, as he then jerk his body forward.

"Gum-Gum, Jet Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed and had his arms whipping back forward towards him and directing it straight towards Alvida's lower abs. With the woman letting out a loud scream of pain when it made contact into her, even pushing her lard like body inward! Feeling her feet getting lifted off the sandy ground!

"_I think will find you again, Straw hat."_ Those were Alvida's last thought before feeling all the air rushing out of her body and rendering her unconscious. When her body got blasted into the air a bit and came crashing back down hard into the ground!

Causing her crew members to stare wide eye and screaming out her name in shock and horror! Of how a teenager is able to not only take on Alvida's mace to the shoulder- but also knocking her out with only a single attack! Making even Colby be surprised and astonished of what just happened and transpired, before feeling tears beginning to swell up around his eyes.

"_Your a pathetic creature, no wonder nobody cared about you disappearing. OR even bothering to send out a search team."_

_ "A pathetic person like you should be treated as such from us and Alvida san."_

_ "You pathetic piece of trash, can't even carry the cargo right!"_

_ "Makes me wonder why Alvida even wastes time with a pathetic creature like you. Can't do anything right!"_

Was all he ever heard when being on the boat and being force to becoming Alvida's crew member. Mistreated, being called pathetic multiple of times and always get told how no one will ever cared for someone like him. Or even come to his rescue, or send a search party for the boy if he wasn't that important to his home island and town.

But they were wrong...oh how they were wrong. He turn his gaze towards Luffy who is smiling victoriously of how easily Alvida went down, waiting for his arms to retract back to him and get into a relaxing stance. Chuckling happily at the results and turns his attention towards Colby with a big grin on his face. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, Colby." He laughed at the end.

Having the boy to wipe the tears of joy away and nod his head hard. "YEAH!" He replied back and is glad to have met the pirate teenager. Who know nothing about him, or even know much about his history or lifestyle. All Luffy did see is someone who was in need of help, and needed to be guided in the right direction to follow and chase his dream. Even if things may get dire and becoming intense that your ready to give up. Doesn't mean you should fight for what you believe in and keep the dream alive and die for said dream.

Someone who need to be pulled away from the unfortunate people he ended up with and into a more safer place. However unfortunate or not, fates seemed to have made it so Colby and Luffy will cross path one day and becoming friends with each other.

"Oh that right, since Alvida destroyed our ship. We have no where to sail too off this island." Luffy hummed out in thought while rubbing his chin. Making the pink hair boy to hum and look up thought in agreement with Luffy. Alvida DID destroy they're only means of getting off the island.

Then they both turned towards the large pirate group, who all froze in placed and shook from their gazes. Then rapidly thrashing about and flailing about with wide smiles on their faces, before the two could even ask. The group shouted, "NO need to worry fellas!"

"Yeah we will get you a boat pronto!"

"Just please don't hurt us or turn us into pretzels!" Screamed the group who were rushing their way over towards Alvida's ship. In order to go and grab the two a spare Dinghy they can use to set sail and reach the next island.

With the Navigator laughing nervously and in fear began saying. "IF the two of you head about twenty clicks south east from here. You should find a town nearby and a port! There a marine base there." Explained the fearful navigator towards the two while nodding. "I-I am sure Colby will be able to sign up and register to becoming a recruit there!

"Oh cool thanks!" Smiled Luffy while the two boys eye smiled to one another and thus, they were on their way! After receiving a good size Dinghy from the Alvida pirates, Luffy and Colby immediately set sail into the ocean seas and headed south east! With food and supplies for them to take, in case they needed to hydrate themselves and needed to eat.

Xxx

Few hours have passed after leaving the island, with the two being sure to check over their sails and supplies. Along with Colby making sure that they were going the right way with their compass, before shifting his head up and look towards Luffy. Who is happily reading what seems to be a hard back book, with a news paper article he pasted into the book.

"By the way Luffy, if you don't mind me asking?" Colby began saying, watching the boy lift his head up and stare at the boy. "You becoming or wanting to be a pirate? Is it because of Gold D. Roger?" He asked curiously while tilting his head and then blink his eyes bit of shock, when Luffy just closes the book and wave it about.

"Oh him, nah he actually didn't inspire me to becoming a pirate." He informed and sits the book down onto a small table. Before reaching up to grab his Straw hat and lifts it down to his chest. "To be honest actually, it was the man who gave me his treasured Straw hat. That made my decision of becoming a pirate official."

Making Colby smile when he took notice of Luffy's respectful expression in his eyes. And what seems to be admiration for this man who gave him the straw hat. "What was his name?" He asked watching Luffy laughed softly and lifts his head.

"His name is Shanks, a pirate who spent a lot of time at my home island." He informed and leans back against the side of the boat. Smiling towards the sky. "I became very close to him and his pirate crew. Learning a lot about their adventures and what they discovered out there into sea." Then closed his eyes feeling the ocean breeze blowing against his skin and hair. "I was even taught a little bit of what it means to be a Pirate. And that the code of being a pirate, is always a treasured one that nowadays. People take for granted."

Making Colby to hum and thinking it over and then asking when he placed a hand to his chin. "And what's that?" Then smiled brightly when the teen placed the straw hat back onto his head. Making sure to have the string around his neck and safely into his shirt collar.

"That is being free." He said and then leans forward. "But what truly won me over of becoming a pirate, after a terrible incident happen between me and a few bandits." The boy began saying while softening his eyes. Still too this day he will never forget the kindness Shanks showed him, the courage he had to go out into the sea in order to find him. To save him from the prick that kidnapped him and hoping to sell him off, because of the boy eating the Gum-Gum fruit.

"Is right after Shanks had saved me...from one of the sea kings of the ocean. Sacrificing his left arm from me drowning in the water." Then pause his story and look up. "Which you know that Devi Fruit user's."

"Yeah, they lose the ability to swim if they come into contact with the ocean." Colby nodded and gulp. That must've been rough he thought, Luffy unable to swim at probably around his own age at the time. "Did you knew about it?"

Which Luffy shook his head "nah, I was quite the ignorant kid back then." Then smiled. "But even so, I wouldn't change how I met Shanks or becoming a pirate either way." Luffy stated with a happy snort. "After saving me and ready to head out into sea one final time. I declared to Shanks that I will become the greatest Pirate of all time, better than him and that I will get amazing crew members for my ship to becoming a Pirate king!" Luffy continued and then closed his eyes happily and smiling fondly of the memory.

Flashing back to him being a kid standing at the steps leading down to the wooden docks. His eyes closed and sniffling heavily, crying that he will never see Shanks ever again. Felt the man approach him and smiling down at the crying Luffy. "_Oh your going to be a Pirate king huh?"_ Stated the tall red hair man named Shanks.

Having his coat resting over his shoulders and blowing gently from the sea winds. Listening to Luffy sniffling and hiccuping. Understanding how the young boy will miss him dearly and the stories he and his crew mates will share to him. The fun times he had spending with the kid on his ship, telling him some of the things he probably needed to know about when on board a pirate ship. Though knows the lessons will probably be forgotten when he gets older.

"_Then Luffy can you promise me something?"_ The man stated and watched Luffy lift his head and opening his eyes. Before feeling something being placed on top of his head, noticing straw suddenly suddenly covering his eyes. "_I am going to leave you with my Straw hat. I want you to promise me one day when you become a great Pirate in the future. That you return it to me alright, then...I will accept you for being an amazing Pirate, who has the coolest crew okay?"_ Smiled the man and felt Luffy crying even harder and sniffling out a okay.

Which Luffy said his good byes to the man, feeling Colby's eyes on him when finishing the tale and having even more new found respect for Luffy. But also Shanks, never knowing a Pirate like that could ever exist and be so kind to others. "Sounds like a really good reason to becoming a Pirate." Colby grinned widely, making Luffy to let out a hardy laugh and nods his head.

"Yup, now there is something I want to ask." The boy said and grinned to the confused Colby.

Xxx

Unaware that the island and town they will be arriving at. Is being led by a very corrupted Marine members and HQ. With a Woman in her young twenties and being chained up to what would look like an execution wooden crosses. "_Who is this pirate hunter Kuina, that Alvida's men were talking about?"_ Luffy asked Colby. As the woman is battered and bruise, while also slightly cut up. Hanging a few feet from the ground, her shirt slightly torn open exposing a lot of her skin and nearly exposing her breasts.

She lifted her head and glare towards the person who had return to continue their treatment of scoffing at her and doing more damage on her body. Hopes of breaking her will and making her succumb to the marines and give up this deal they made, with her grinning.

"**I won't be giving up that easily, if you think can break me..." **She told to her tormentor.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! Hey everyone chapter 2 is done. So before I get into it, I want to thank some of you for reminding me some of Luffy's move sets like Jet Pistol, being in his second gear. As well informing me how it is Coby and not Colby.**

**Considering I am reading the manga version of One piece. As its quicker for me to get refresher of the start of the series. The translations in the chapters are bit rough around the edges, considering they call Coby "Colby" and Zoro "Zolo" in the chapters. So again thanks for those who took the time to remind me of this and how Luffy move sets were in Second gear.**

**I welcome this kind of help as I know, I might get things wrong here or there. Or might remember them incorrectly.**

**Also please consider this, if your paring is not in this story. Do not go and call my story a failure just because your pairing is not in this story. Makes you sound like you will only read a story, just because your favorite paring is in it. Makes you sound shallow and inconsiderate to the author, who is going out of their way to write a fanfic for everyone to have fun reading and enjoying, what the author take of the series will be like.**

**So be respectful of the authors decision and choice alright?**

**Anyway, as for this chapter. I was planning on ending it with Luffy finding the sword for this chapter. But considering how long it was getting and I generally don't write chapters that go beyond 30 plus pages. Minus some occasion like Different Tale of Ash Ketchum specials.**

**I decided to end it in a different way, with a character making their appearance instead. So the next chapter and I really hate saying this, Chapter 3. Will finish off the rest of Chapter 2 and move onto the next arc of One Piece. Usually I don't like separating plot's into multiple chapters. So I try and do my best, writing all I can before hitting that 30 page mark. Without having to separate a main plot, into for example...5 chapters.**

**But something tells me that I will have to accept this for One piece XD. Considering how deep they can be. So yeah, also I forgot to take into effect of showing Kuina's back story as that took a big presence for this chapter. **

**So yeah, without further adieu, hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**Also, I might have spelled Morgan son's name wrong...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Luffy and the Female Pirate Hunter, Kuina!**

_Sounds of large group of children chanting out a word. Following behind sound of weapons being swung and clattering. Making quite an echoing effect within the large seemingly dojo that is housing about twenty to thirty students in lines of five. With one of them being quite noticeable out of the group. A young blue hair shoulder length girl, wearing a white t shirt dojo outfit. Followed by the traditional Japanese style like training sweat pants. _

_ As she is in tune and timing of her swings with the other students. Somewhat eldest of the group and daughter of said owner of the dojo. Her name is Kuina! A young female who inspires to becoming one of the strongest female swordsmen of the world. Too show that females too can also become strong in the ways of the sword. A long life dream she had ever since being a young child, and her father- despite bringing her to the dojo and teaching her the swordsmen way? _

_ Always reminds the young girl fruitlessly of how men will and can out power her in the ways of the sword. Being told how it just how it is with both genders. Those words always echo through her head whenever she felt doubt and tend to show bit of frustration, when she began going bit faster than the other students. Eyes hardening a bit and beginning to grit her teeth- not paying much attention of what she is doing and about to hit a student in front of her, on the back of their head. Only to catch herself an time when someone began shouting out towards the entrance of the dojo. Alerting her father and having him go investigate, in which Kuina; after directing her attention away from him._

_ Look forward and played it cool by sliding ever lightly back, so it wouldn't look like she is about to hit the boy in front of her. Having her sigh out and closing her eyes. "So what if men can be physically stronger than females. It doesn't mean I can't become strong, becoming a great swordswoman in the future." Kuina thought to herself while relaxing her grip on the bamboo sword and gave a small sigh. "If father is adamant about that statement and believes it to be true. Then why bother teaching your daughter the way of the sword, if your going to constantly remind her of this fact."_

_ The girl then rested the sword to her side and gently let out a frustrated sigh. Hearing her father speaking and talking to someone down the hall. Her attention move towards the bamboo sword she is holding, glaring lightly down at it with her blue eyes. "I will show them and prove to them that women can be strong with the swords. Whether they like it or not." Then turn her attention towards the class's doorway when she heard._

_ "Kuina, come." Her father called out towards her and had the girl shaking her head and then nods. Walking by the many students in the room. Who began moving out of her way and watching her out towards the hall. In turn having the girl step down on the floor and raise her head, opening her eyes to see who it is that is bothering them._

_ "Huh...it's a kid?" She pondered to herself and looked over the slightly dirty looking boy. Having bright green short hair, and two piece dojo uniform that of dark green. Wearing quite the cocky and proud expression on his face. "Yes father?" Kuina asked while turning to the man and approaching him._

_ Watching her dad smile and laugh, "This young man has come challenging our dojo. And believes he can defeat us and take our dojo signs." Informed the man and turn around towards the young boy. Who look bit surprised that he will be facing a girl, watching her approach next to her father and stare back at him. "His name is Zoro correct?"_

_ "YES! And I'm here to defeat your strongest warrior and claim the dojo sign!" Declared the green moss hair boy. Having Kuina twitching one eye a bit at the bold statement he made. Then closes her eyes believing he will throw a tantrum when he figures out who he is going to fight. "Even if its a girl or boy, doesn't matter to me." Which cause her to open her eyes widely and then tilt her head. "Long I get to fight strong warriors then it is fine by me!"_

_ "Well then your in luck." The father chuckle while fixing up his black hair. "Kuina here my daughter; is quite the strong fighter of this dojo. She been training ever since being young. I can honestly say that you will definitely have a tough time with her." Tease the father and laughed lightly._

_ The group will then be back in the large dojo room. With the father recalling what the deal was and which Zoro, after being asked if he would lose? Claimed he will join the dojo- much to Kuina's dismay but find it honorable that he will do that. Having the girl walk on over towards the bamboo swords and grabs one of them out from the barrel and walks over to the open space. Taking note that the other students of the class were all sitting down in a single file line on the east and west side of the room._

_ All crossed leg and waiting for whatever about to happen go down. Then began murmuring to one another that didn't go unnoticed by Kuina, who gritted her teeth. "If it is true what he said about taking out four dojo's, what kind of chances does Kuina have?" Asked one of the boys._

_ "Who knows considering she is the only female in this class and being taught by her father. Makes me wonder if he is just doing it, to please her wishes knowing that not everything will go her way." Said another boy._

_ "But Kuina is strong why would anyone doubt her strength and speed? I doubt this kid even knows what's he's getting into." stated a shaky tone voice boy. And then the small group began snickering to each other._

_ "Cause everyone knows that men are stronger than women. I think he's just doing it because he feels pity for her." Whispered another one while then cockily claims. "If anything he is just slowing down the inevitable for Kuina, with Kuina having this deluded facts that woman can be strong like men."_

_ Having the girl shoulder's tighten slightly while doing her best not to shake or tremble. "After all, the girl loses her temper sometimes and let's her emotions run rampant whenever she gets flustered or frustrated when someone begins over powering her."_

_ "Really how so!?" Asked one of the boys as Kuina, went ahead and focus on the green hair kid in front of her. Not wanting to listen anymore or hear their voices, figuring to drown them out instead and focus the task at hand. Unaware of scheming eyes lurking in the back and staring towards her with hatred._

_ Though Kuina nearly spit out a laugh when she watches Zoro come on out with ridiculous amount of swords! Even some in his mouth, making the girl completely forget about the whispers and hears her father speaking up. "Alright then bow to one another in respect." He said and watched the two doing so, with weapons falling out from Zoro's group. "Then bow in respect to the sensei." He continued and watched the two do so, with more weapons clattering down onto the wooden floors._

_ Getting some of the students to snort or chuckle among themselves. Then go silent when Kuina and Zoro faced towards one another with the father shouting begin! Watching the boy beginning to rush on over towards the girl, with his defenses sadly...being left open in all spots. Especially the crucial part of the body to which Kuina stayed focus and steady herself. Before slamming her sword hard into his head!_

_ Causing him to go flying backwards a bit in complete shock and awe, causing all the weapons in his hands and mouth to pile around him with him sliding across the floor. Having Kuina to shake her head lightly, "You left your head wide open." She stated calmly and did her best to not chuckle at the frustrated look he had. Before widening her eyes in disbelief, of him standing back up and holding two swords!_

_ "It's not over yet, I can still fight!" Shouted Zoro while gripping tightly on the swords in his hands. Surprising everyone there of his stance and how firm it seemed of holding two weapons at once. Making Kuina to lightly bite her lower lip, hoping he is bluffing about using two handed weapons. Or the two sword style._

_ "When did you learn..." Then her eyes went to dots and blinks in kind of a 'you serious' moment when the boy crouches lightly down and bending his knees. Replying back to the girl by saying._

_ "I wouldn't know this is my first time using the style!" And charges right towards Kuina, who righted herself again and notice he is leaving his head wide open once more. Though when she went to swing downward? Zoro eye glinted and swiftly raised his two swords above his head, defending himself from her downward strike! The boy and girl gritted their teeth trying to out power each other, only for Kuina to feel her sword being flung upward from the boy._

_ Making her to step back lightly and quickly defend herself from the right sword, coming from her left, then the left sword coming from her right. She step back again, then once more as Zoro seemed to begin putting pressure on the girl with the two style. Only for it to immediately backfire; Kuina took advantage of his cockiness when he began relaxing his swings and hits once more against the boy's forehead!_

_ Which he block once, but then widen his eyes when he stumble back when the girl used the force of the block. Too jump into the air and swinging her sword hard back down towards his face! Giving out a small battle cry and breaking through his two swords and makes contact to his face! Causing everyone there to wince and hiss out from the powerful hit the girl landed, watching Zoro get flown back away from the girl. Having Zoro stare bewilderment towards the classroom ceiling, while doing his best to ignore the massive stinging pain going down his face._

_ "Enough that ends the match." The father announced and smiled, looking towards Kuina. Taking note of how surprised she looked of winning against someone wielding two swords. He was no fool, he noticed Kuina struggling when Zoro began powering her and pressuring her. But the girl, his daughter adapted swiftly and took advantage of Zoro's sudden change in body behavior and took the win. Having him be very proud of the girl and knew had nothing to worry about. Even chuckling on the inside of how ironic it is._

_ How he been treating her lately or more of- giving her false hope of becoming a strong swordswoman. On the account that men are generally physically stronger than females. Despite if the two kids might be the same age. Kuina fought against someone who is...well, sort of capable of handling their two style stance. "And young man, do you-"_

_ "Yeah, I'll join." Zoro grumbled out. "A deal is a deal." He stated and then sat up. Glaring towards Kuina who glared back, then beginning to smirk when Zoro smirk towards her. But quickly thrusts a finger, "But that is until I can beat your cheating daughter!" He called out. Causing Kuina to nearly trip forward and rapidly faces at the boy raising her voice._

_ "Don't be such a sore loser! I didn't cheat at all, your just pathetic!" She retorted back and the two began clashing their foreheads to one another. Going back and forth of how bad this person did, or how the other took advantage of their inexperience...but surprisingly for the father. He knew it was all an act, figuring Zoro did that just to show even his daughter is still a child._

_ Making even the students to laugh and chuckle at the two of them. Feeling lot more relaxed and calm from before, to even seeing Kuina in a different light now. Forgetting how she is just like them, a child- who is probably training and becoming a swordswoman is a way to respect not only her father. But possibly this school, gaining lot of attention and then laughing when Kuina and Zoro pushed against each other forehead...only to then start laughing uncontrollably from Kuina side with a confused Zoro._

_ "What...I'm being serious about beating you." And just had the girl laughing some more and pulls away. Heading on out and figuring to wash up for the day and head home. Knowing that Zoro will definitely keep his word and do everything he can to defeating her._

_Xxx_

_ And she was right cause soon after the next day had come. The boy challenged her to a fight, soon as they locked eyes. Making Kuina to sigh and accept his challenge and fought him at the dojo...same results as the first fight. Two strikes to the forehead and face and the boy was down, forcing him to forfeit the match considering she had him by the tip of her wooden sword._

_ The third match got bit different where the boy began weaving and moving side to side, in order to switch up his way of fighting. Having Kuina to adjust and move her sword in a way that arguing with her bodies muscle, even nearly losing her grip on the sword. When Zoro managed to land a small hit against her wrist- that caused the boy to pause slightly. Then widen his eyes at how swift the girl drop to the floor, grabbing her sword right before it hits the ground. Slam one hand onto the floor, using it to swing her body around Zoro and gets onto her knees to deliver a downward strike to his back!_

_ Surprising everyone in the room of how quick she pulled that off! Even her father was shock at the girl's movements and how she did not miss a beat when she lost her sword. Though everyone felt sorry for Zoro when he slammed into the floor face first. Having Kuina nearly freaking out about injuring the boy only to then let out a breath of relief, when the one missing tooth boy flinched his head to the side and groan out._

_ "Rematch..." then faints on the floor._

_Xxx_

_ Been like that for a week now and Kuina can say this. The boy is quite stubborn and determined of defeating her. But also becoming in a odd sort of way, friends to each other through these rematches and surprisingly helping one another out on how to fight properly with their styles. Kuina especially, through these rematches she began noticing how slow Zoro has become as of lately, in fact everything around her becoming slower when she begins fighting and rematch the kid?_

_ That she went and asked her father why it is that the world, seem to slow down for her. With the father looking at her in surprised and hummed curiously. The girl who is waiting for the boy this late at night, feeling the night breeze blowing through her short hair and clothes. Gently closes her eyes and smiles softly from what her dad said: "I believe what's happening Kuina, is that your style is starting to bloom. Even though it may not feel like your physically getting stronger with the sword. But the sword style your learning is finally showing itself. You see Kuina, there is a reason why I am teaching you the one sword style. And not only because it suits your body type but-"_

_ Kuina then open her eyes and having a confident smile, while raising her hand up to her left breast and repeat what it is he told her. "One sword style is more speed focus and my body build is meant for speed, not power." She stated and lifted her hand away from her white shirt and stared at her slightly bruised palms. From wielding the swords for many years and learning the wrong way of using the style. "That's why I feel pain whenever holding the sword wrong, that's why my strikes aren't meant for take downs or out right over powering my enemies." Then giggled as she closed her hands._

_ "I am a speed type! My sword style is all about swiftly disarming my enemies and then finishing them. That's why it's been easy beating Zoro as of lately." And laughed with a soft blush. "Zoro will be quite happy to know I found my style-" Her train of thought got interrupted when she heard foot steps in the distance. Ready to turn and knowing how it is, to face Zoro- but froze in place when the steps became more than two feet. No, it sounded like a group of people walking through the fields and heading her direction._

_ The girl turned slowly in the direction the group were walking from and widened her eyes in fear. They were pirates! All laughing and chuckling to themselves, smiling wickedly at the girl while raising up their swords from their sheath and began lightly licking their lips at the girl. "There she is, I believe that's the boss said to go and kill."_

_ "Kill..." Kuina repeated and took a step back. Feeling her body trembling and shaking in fear, there must be like six pirates in the group all readying their swords. _

_ "Honestly we could just sell her off and make her a slave, but considering she made a fool out of the boss's son during sword lesson. We have to do it and kill her off." Chuckle one of the men who began moving faster than the others. Watching the way Kuina's eyes shrank and tried to grab her sword, but is struggling to even getting it out from the sheath, listening to the way the handle of her sword constantly getting stuck against her sides._

_ "Look at her trembling! She's not so tough at all, thinking she is high and mighty because she has more training than everyone in the way of the sword. But here she is, cowering in fear and acting like a baby!" Bellowed out a pirate in the back. Earning the entire bunch to laugh along with him as they began getting closer to the girl. Who continued stepping back and finally got her sword out, but winced at the difference in weight and struggled keeping it up and facing it towards the group._

_ "Hey maybe we can have some little fun after beating her up and before killing her. After all, he said we could do what we please with her." Chortle another man, with the others humming and looking the teen lightly. Who gulp and just shook in place, aiming her sword towards them. Then kinda felt her entire body going pale when they began looking at her with perverse eyes._

_ "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. No doubt she will scream nicely." Informed one of the other pirates as they have a new goal now to mess with the girl. Who began shaking her head and raising the sword even higher in fear ready to strike either one of them down if they dared touch her or forcing her to doing something she doesn't want!_

_ Then felt her heel getting caught by a pebble and literally throwing her balance off and began falling backwards and down onto her rear. Which incentive one pirate to charge forward to begin the assault and ready to strike at the girl! Which had Kuina, widening her eyes after landing on her rear and cover herself while screaming out in fear._

_ Then hearing two swords clashing against one another with a loud clang, to then buckling of steel rubbing against one another and trying out power each other. Making Kuina, who is shielding herself and her face to whip her head away from her arm and gasp at the sight before her! It is Zoro! Who's protecting the girl from the sword strike and struggling to keeping the pirate away and growling irritably of how stubborn the man is being._

_ "Hey, I thought you wanted to be a great swordswoman!" Shouted Zoro towards the girl. Who shook out from her fear and stared at him. Watching his glaring eyes shift over to her. "Why are you cowering in fear, great swordspeople don't fear anything! They don't run from anything!" Shouted the boy and managed to throw the Pirate off balance by throwing his weight upward! Too then kicking the man in the stomach!_

_ "Then get up and fight like a swordswoman would!" Screamed Zoro towards Kuina, while he dodges a downward slash and reflected it away from him. With Kuina shaking her head, getting her thoughts together and her senses. As well her demeanor before grabbing her dropped sword and getting back onto her two feet._

_ Then surprised Zoro greatly who got distracted fighting two Pirates, watched in shock at what felt like winds being blown around him, then follow by a bluish blur came passing by him and through the two Pirates he was facing. Then saw the two gasping out and slightly screaming in pain before collapsing down into the ground! With Kuina holding her sword outward from herself, having her eyes closed with great focus and opening them up. Turning her head lightly over her shoulder and smiled, "...Thanks Zoro."_

_xxx_

Present day...

Kuina, who is the woman that's tied up to the execution cross in the open field of the marine bass that resides on this island. Opened her eyes halfway and felt the tears coming back again. Reliving that memory again while being hanged on this cross. Being reminded of her only weakness she showed in the past in front of her trusted friend and rival, Zoro. A boy who was wandering around the world fighting and defeating dojo's who practice the ways of the sword.

The young woman click her tongue and tightly shut her eyes, recalling what happened after Zoro came to save her. Despite them being outnumbered and overwhelmed, one of the Pirates managed to get through her defenses and ready to stab the girl right through the chest! But didn't, at the last second before the strike could be delivered and sever the girl? Zoro pushes Kuina right out of the way and shoving her down towards the ground, taking the tip of the sword through his own chest and then screamed loudly in pain, when the pirate twisted the sword and pulled it out roughly!

Ending Zoro's life right there...with little life left and the girl losing her emotions. Went and grabs onto the boy's bloody body and began begging him to not leave! To not die on her, or let it end this way. It was the most horrible day she ever had in her life, she lost her only friend and potential rival who both promised each other. That they would become great swordsman and swordswoman; but the dream was taking from Zoro- who despite dying in her arms. Managed to explain and tell Kuina the situation or why the pirates were coming after her.

The woman sighed and tighten her chained up hands into fists. Growling to herself and opening her eyes towards the gates of the prison she is in. "_Whoever that bastard was that had his father, coming to kill me and my father. Will pay for taking his dream away from him..."_ She told herself.

After learning it not only did the girl lose her entire sense of emotion when Zoro body went cold on her. But her mental state broke and had the girl waking the monster within her, the strength she always craved for being a swordswoman; went and picked up her father's sword she brought with her to fight against Zoro that night. And just completely lost it and brutally murder the men that were boasting about killing her friend, with such speed that she couldn't comprehend or didn't bother to understand what was happening.

The pirates were screaming and begging for their lives, making the slightly blood cover young girl to just glare at them and responded back with; "_Murderers don't get second chances, not with me."_ And just continued slicing and killing them on the spot. By the time her father and some of the villagers finally got to her and Zoro's meeting place. All they could do was stare in disbelief at the sight before them with Kuina wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs! Cover in blood from killing the pirates, while holding Zoro close to her body, her head raised high towards the heavens screaming up to the gods.

Kuina remember the looks everyone had on the girl, after they went and made a burial for the boy. Some were scared of her and pondered how a very young teenager was able to subdue four pirates on her own let alone killing them. With most of the villagers branding her to be a demon with how she mercilessly killed all those men, while some were praising her to being a hero. She doesn't see herself a hero nor a demon, she sees herself a monster.

Ever since that day holding Zoro's lifeless body and being covered in nothing but her victims blood. The girl made sure to keep her promise for Zoro, of becoming the strongest Swordwoman in the world- even if it means having to become a bounty hunter and hunting down the most dangerous of criminals.

After getting out of her thoughts and having her past being relived. The woman lifted her head up and glared towards her tormentor who stopped in front of her and stared towards her with both bit of hatred but also perversion in those eyes of his. While smirking and chuckling to himself, when the girl just grinned back. "**No matter what you do, you won't break me. I will keep resisting and holding my promise for that family."**

xxx

At the shipping docks of the Naval island. Luffy and Coby have arrived onto their destination, with the coordinates that Alvida's pirate group had given them. The two boy's smiled when they saw the dock approaching with Luffy at the helm. Making sure to keeping their Dinghy safe and secure when approaching the wooden boardwalk leading towards the town.

"We finally made it," Luffy started saying while watching Coby work with the mast and furling it up. "It's a good thing you know how to sail Coby. Also, thanks for teaching me how to work the compass better. Can't tell you enough how bad I am at figuring out coordinates and whatnot." Snicker the teen, watching the pink hair boy laugh and hops down onto the boat.

Turning towards Luffy, "It is basic knowledge but your very welcome!" Smiled the boy. "Least I can do for helping me out back there, not only that but also helping me come here to register up for the navy." Chuckle the young boy, getting a nod from Luffy. "Although, you sure about helping me? Once I become part of the Marines, you...and I will be."

"Don't sweat it! It's all good, after all we're friends and that's what friends do. They help each other out." Luffy said while adjusting his hat and walking over to the boy. Helping him grab the rope and swinging it over too the docks. "By the way sorry about calling you Colby." Said Luffy, while hopping onto the docks and begins tying the rope. With Coby following behind him and laughing softly, "I did not realize it was Alvida's way of just messing with you and not treating you with respect."

"It's- it's alright Luffy. I should have spoken up back then when you did started calling me Colby." Then rubs the back of his neck and look up at the smiling teen. "But then I figured since you weren't part of her crew and heard her men calling me that. You probably thought it was a nickname or my actual name."

Making Luffy to nod lightly and crossing his arms leaning onto his right leg. "Yeah, still could have told me that wasn't your name. Didn't want to hurt your feelings." He joked and patted Coby on the head. While then beginning to head to town, "Well no harm done, we should go ahead and find a restaurant to get something to eat. Before heading too the Navy base, where I can also get a look at this hunter Kuina." Stated the teen while beginning to walk forward and towards town.

With Coby following right behind him and hurring his way to his side. "You're sure about recruiting her?" He asked while looking up at Luffy, who shift his eyes down at him. "I have heard rumors about Kuina. How that people believe her to be quite the demon disguised as a woman, extremely powerful and will kill anyone at a giving moment. Even if they least expect it!"

"Yeah I know, but since you also told me she goes after Pirates with bounties on their head." Luffy began saying while bringing his arms behind his head and looking up towards the sky and smiled. "Doesn't mean she is a bad person." He bluntly stated and look back forward on the road. "I bet ya that she goes after these pirates, because of something they did that warrant the bounty or have done pretty terrible things to people."

Which had Coby raised a confused brow and tilt his head. "You think so? I thought that's how all pirates are...Ruthless and loves to cause trouble." Then chuckle when Luffy eye smiled and lifted up a finger and replied back with a rebuttal.

"Ah you are forgetting about what I said about Shanks. I mean yeah probably most of the pirates can be bad. But it doesn't mean ALL pirates are bad right?" Which he got a nod from Coby who eye smiled to him in agreement. "Right so enough chit-chat! Let's get some food and head over to base, to check out this Kuina; and then get you register." He said and walk with the boy, to then beginning to scan around the area noticing how dead quiet it seemed?

"_Hmm, why do I get the feeling something is wrong here? Nobody seems to be outside and enjoying the day. Not even children are out and about?"_ He hummed to himself and began shifting his gaze left and right, to check out all the buildings they are walking past. Taking note some people who spotted him and Coby. Suddenly start closing their windows shut and some slamming their own windows with bit of force. Indicating that there is definitely something fishy going on in this town,

"_Whatever it is might have something to do with either Kuina or the Navy base further down this road."_ And Luffy will be right. After finding a restaurant and head inside, while being seated. The pirate teenager felt a lot of tensions going on in the building. Taking note how everyone is behaving and looking to be quite scared and frighten about what, he is not sure of.

Though when he and Coby started mentioning about Kuina, the group of people nearly gasp and shouted in surprise and fear. Making the two boys to stare confusingly at them with a collective sweat drop. Then even more so, when Coby figured out who is running the base here and goes by the name of Captain Morgan. In which resulted the same thing with the townsfolk; they got scared and fell over from their chairs and tables. Making the two boy's to watch them again and beginning to wonder exactly what they are afraid of? More of...WHO they are afraid of, Kuina or Morgan?

Not only that but Luffy and Coby were beginning to think something afoot is happening in this town. That has the entire village scared and fearful when they hear those names. Proceeding to head on down towards the base right after they were done eating. To get Coby into the marines as well, seeing who or what Kuina look like in person. However...

"That is one big gate!" Luffy mused out while whistling in amazement. "Makes you wonder how many people has to open and close these gates." He joked while looking to Coby, who seemed quite focus of why the gates were closed and confused of WHY it needed to be close? This having Luffy to slow down his laughter and chuckle, before humming and facing back the gates.

"I don't understand? Why would they need to lock the gate, I mean yeah Kuina." Coby hummed and crossing his arms. "But if Kuina is in their prison then they shouldn't worry about it." Then turn to look where Luffy is standing and spread his arm out when noticing he isn't there. "Luffy?" Then began turning his head left to right, "Luffy where did you go?" He asked openly while facing back towards the town.

"Up here Coby!" Shouted Luffy with a chuckle, watching the boy reaction at how he is hanging off the top of the gates, "And have to say, there's someone in the large courtyard!" He exclaimed while looking back into the base. "Someone seems to be chained up and quite injured..."

"What?" Coby openly said and proceed to follow Luffy's example and climbs to the top of the wall and look onto the courtyard. "Where?" He asked while scanning the area for a bit, passing by possibly a figure- then immediately dart his eyes back on said figure and nearly shouts. "That's..." the boy began saying and couldn't help but froze in shock. At how injured and badly bruises the chained up woman is, while looking to be giving very painful labor like breathing. "Pirate Hunter Kuina!"

Which the loudness of his suddenly surprised. Had Kuina lifting her head and shift her gaze over at the two boys. Noticing the crossed look on the straw hat kid's face while staring at her. Making Kuina to grit her teeth and managed to speak up. "What's your problem...never seen a injured person before?" She chuckle out but hissed when stinging pain shot through her sides.

Having Luffy to hum and then wince at the painful expression the woman has. "Anyway there is no reason for the two of you being here. Get lost, or else I will get mad." Growled the woman and keeping a very strong and menacing expression in order to intimidate the two. Which is working on Coby, but that isn't why he is scared. He is more worry about them being caught or seen by the marines and possibly get in trouble. "By the way she's coming over here again isn't she?" Asked Kuina.

Making the two boy's to blink in confusion and about to ask who she meant. Only for their heads face towards Luffy's right when a ladder suddenly got placed against the wall. Follow by a little girl who climbed up the ladder and did a quiet motion with her one finger. Too then jumping over the wall- "You do know how to get back up right?" Luffy asked with a smile, having the girl to pause and look at him. Then giggled with a soft blush.

"Of course I do mister, those boxes over there." She directed their attention towards her right. Where they can see in the distance, they spotted good amount of large wooden boxes mixed in with some smaller ones. Were neatly placed and stacked up against the side of the wall, looking like a perfect stair case for a girl like her to climb on up and out the walls!

Having Luffy to let out a soft "Oh, then by all means continue what you'd doing." Chuckle Luffy, enjoying the happy expression the girl had on her face and began rushing her way over towards the blue hair Kuina. "Nice kid," Luffy smiled and had Coby nodding his before realization finally hit.

"Wait no! This is bad if she interacts with Kuina or even spotted by the marines. She can seriously get into trouble!" Exclaimed Coby with wide eye expressions. "Heck, Kuina might try and harm the-"

"Now why would someone like Kuina, go and hurt a little girl? Who is offering you some food." He stated and watch Coby shock and worry expression, turn to one of confusion and curiosity. "Look." Luffy then points towards the two, silently watching the interaction going on between the girls. "I don't sense any malice from Kuina, or any hatred towards the girl. So I don't think we have anything to worry about." Then eye smiled. "Heck, I know she might get in trouble from the marines. But even they aren't that heartless to not feed their prisoners right?"

Having the glasses wearing boy to stare for a bit and then nods. "Yeah, your right. I'm sure they can let this slide!" Smile Coby and turned his attention back towards the two. "And you might be right about Kuina too- she doesn't look scary at all now thinking about it." He stated softly.

Kuina sighs and shook her head while having quite the deadpan expression on her face. Mumbling softly to herself, "_not matter the fact they don't feed me or the girl giving me food. But I don't want that asshole seeing her and possibly hurt the girl."_ Kuina stated and look down towards the young girl. "You know this charade is starting to get old. How many times have I told you not to come here!"

"I know," the girl started saying. Not at all afraid or cowering in front of Kuina. "But I know they haven't been feeding you, and with you keeping your promise? I figured it be bad if you pass out or go away from starvation." Then happily giggles while grabbing out what seems to be a large napkin holding what appears to be two rice-balls. "So I went and began starting making my own rice balls! I never made them before and didn't think they might come out alright. But I hope they will taste good!"

Making Kuina to gulp and eye the food lightly. Feeling her stomach betraying her and growling out loudly towards the girl. Having Kuina to blush a bit and looked away sheepishly when the young girl smiled and moves her hands closer to her. "See! I knew you were hungry, I can help feed it to you if you-"

"Now that would be against the rules young lady!" Came another voice. Alerting everyone towards their presence, with Luffy and Coby crouching behind the edge of the wall. So they wouldn't get caught, but enough to see how things played out. "My, my, my it's you again you little brat. How many times have we told you to stop coming here and aiding the criminal!" Chuckle the privilege man. Who hair seems to go outward and beyond the edges of his head.

Wearing what seems to be quite the formal outfit uniform with fancy looking shoes. Making one questioned why someone like him, will be walking about on dirt? Even with the way he walks, makes it look like he owns the place! "His face is stupid." Luffy stated softly, nearly having Coby to snort in laughter but caught himself from doing so. "How can anyone even walk with a chin like that?" Luffy continued, while taking not how his chin seems to be quite...angler quite weirdly.

"You know the rules, no feeding the criminal." Stated the man while being up close to the young girl. Who then felt him taking her rice-balls away from her. "But I do appreciate you bringing me food young girl! Don't mind if I do!"

"Stop give that back! That isn't for you, I worked really hard in making those to the nice lady." Then let out a sharp squeak of shock. When the man bite into the rice-balls and began spitting it out from his mouth with quite the over-the-top reaction towards said food! Having the girl look up at him for a bit and heard him shouting.

"And be your last! What kind of shit did you put in these!" He demanded and continued spitting out even more when the girl. Replied meekly back with the answer of the food having sweets in them. "That's disgusting, revolting! Rice-balls should and never will have sweets in them!" And then throws the food down into the ground! Causing Luffy and Kuina to glare and letting out dangerous growls with both thinking the line of.

"_Bastard! The girl probably spent the entire day working on them!"_ With Kuina watching the man literally stomping and slamming his foot down into the rice ball! Having the young girl sniffling and about ready to cry, of how she worked really hard on them and taking her all day to make!

"I don't care, you defile my taste by making them sweet!" He then turned towards his marine body guards thrusting a finger straight down towards the young girl! "MEN I want you to throw her out!" He ordered and saw them hesitating and shaking lightly where they stand. Having Coby squint his eyes at their behavior... "I don't care if she's a young child or not. I am second in command of this base! And you will do what I say, or do you want my father to know about your disobedience!"

This had caught Luffy's attention too, connecting the dots of the villagers behavior now. It isn't Kuina they were actually afraid of! It is the Captain of this group of marines they're afraid of! Both he and Coby widen their eyes when one of the men. Walk over towards the young girl, grabbing her by the shirt with a very apologetic look on their face. Before walking over to the gates and LITERALLY!

Threw the girl up and over the gates! However, Luffy is quick to act and leaps backwards to catch the girl and holding her close to him while landing onto the dirt road. Wincing lightly at how hard he hit the ground, waiting for the pain to subside and smile at the girl who pulled away. "You alright?"

"Yeah I am, thank you mister." She said between her snivels and look over towards Coby after Luffy let her go and placed his hat on his head. Then face towards the boy, who return the gaze and nods when Luffy asked.

"Coby take her back to her house alright? In case that guy changes his mind and send the marines after her." He said while standing back up on his feet and running over to the wall. Climbing on up it and to see what will happen to Kuina.

"Okay Luffy, if something happens you'll tell me?" Coby asked after approaching the girl and saw the teenage nod his head and smirk towards the two. "Okay," Coby then turn towards the girl. "Where you live?" Watching the girl look at him and then towards the gates. Worry about the woman inside, then back to Coby.

"It's down the street not far from here." She informed and head out with Coby. "It's the restaurant you two ate at. That's where my home is." She said while raising her voice loud enough for Luffy to hear too- having the Pirate eye smiled.

Then change his expression to a serious one, watching the man get uncomfortably close to Kuina. Watching the girl look at him with disgust and anger, then closing her eyes when he reached up and grabbed her chin. "It's a shame, you can end it all right here and right now. Instead of holding your promise to that girl." He said and began stroking Kuina's cheek. Watching in amusement of how the girl is ready to strike him or kill him on the spot. But he knows she couldn't do anything.

He then began trailing his hand down her cheek and towards her neck and shoulder. "You can easily get rid of the crimes you committed here on our island. And even becoming my personal assistant." State the man with a chuckle. Gliding his hands down to her white long sleeve shirt that is torn open slightly from what Luffy could tell.

From previous actions and torment this man probably gave her. Even feeling his blood boiling when the man went and began groping the woman's right breast through the shirt. Not shred of caring or being gentle when doing so. Having Kuina grit and hiss lightly with how rough he is being, pinching and just squeezing her right breast through the shirt. "You can serve me any time and anyplace, not sure why you even bother being a bounty hunter. When your body could be use for something more-" then felt his world going white.

When Kuina glad at the man and smirk, before finding the strength to her legs and kicks him right between the legs! Causing him to start screaming in a high pitch tone! That had Luffy snickering and laughing behind the wall, not flinching of what the girl did. He deserved it. "Nice try but the more you touch me, the more I will feel like throwing up on you and making sure that spot of yours. Will continue to get ice packs."

Amuse at the struggling growl the man is giving her and looking up towards her. While he is shielding and covering his crotch. While the marines that are with him, did wince and silently move their hands bit forward. But were also biting their tongues to not laugh at his dismay. "The deal was and is, that if I survive for an entire month. I will become a free woman, and considering I am only couple days away of said month. I don't have to listen to you or anyone." Then she harden her glare. "NOR will I allow you to defile my body from your dirty hands."

Then laughed when he got up and thrusted a finger at her. "You, you bitch! We will see about that, considering nobody can survive an entire month without eating! It's unheard of and you will die right where you stand." Then throw his arm to the side. "You forfeit your life for the last time." Then tried his hardest to stand up right, without showing any weakness or the blow to his crotch did anything.

"Besides am getting tired of this anyway, what kind of man would want a woman like you anyway." Then scoff and lifted his head. And began limping his way out from the courtyard. "No man would ever fall in love with a woman, who knows nothing but fighting. Come on we're leaving, had enough of this filth." Stated the man who name got announced by the group. Being called Helmeppo.

Kuina just watches them leave and left her once more alone. Too which the girl shook her head and sigh, while flinching and curling her lips in when she heard her stomach growling out again. "...If your going to come in might as well do it. While he is distracted..." Kuina said towards Luffy. "I know your still there and saw everything. So, now you know my situation."

Luffy jumps over the gates walls and began walking his way over to the chained up woman. Getting a really good look at her now. Blue shoulder length hair that seems to be reaching towards her upper back. A white and tan long sleeve shirt that has been cut open near the torso and down towards her chest, exposing her cleavage to the world and the side of her breasts could be seen through it. While wearing what seems to be form fitting black jeans that reaches down to her ankles.

With what appears to be black and green style shoes. The boy stops in front of her and hummed, looking over the bruises and injuries she possibly had to endure. No doubt also being groped roughly by that damn privilege brat. Who seems to care nothing but himself and no doubt money, that and what he could overhear while he was walking away. He talks a lot about his daddy...meaning he's a daddy's boy.

"So what is it...what do you want from me? Considering you aren't exactly afraid of me or even scared to approach me. Despite what kind of crimes." Before she could even finish her sentence. The girl had to blink her eyes a bit and then shook her head. "I'm, I'm sorry the ringing in my ears were bothering me. What did you say?" She asked and just lowered one eyebrow.

"I want you to become one of my crew members!" Smiled Luffy. Having the girl stared dubiously at the boy for a bit. "I am starting my own Pirate crew and in search of crew members. I heard about rumors and how powerful you are." Then crosses his arms and laughs. "But I did not expect you being cool too, the way you handle against that snotty brat like that? Not only that," then threw his arms forward with excitement. "You're a swordswoman! So I made up my mind and choose you to being part of my pirate crew!"

Kuina stared silently at the teenager and feeling the winds blowing along their bodies. With sand whipping up from the wind. Before finally finding her voice, "You're joking right? You do know that I hunt Pirates right?" She stated. Watching him nod, "And...you are asking me, to join your Pirate crew?" She asked wanting to be sure.

"Well you're the first I had ask so far. So yeah, I want you to join me and become a crew member!" He smiled and leans back a bit. "I am going to become King of the Pirates! And what better way to then having a very capable and strong woman like you on board!" Grinned Luffy. Just having Kuina stare at him for couple more times and then laugh softly. "Eh, what's so funny?"

"Sad to say I am already on a quest of my own. And joining a Pirate crew will just make things difficult." She stated. Then pause and purse her lips to the side. "Well okay maybe not difficult, but I have a promise to keep here and right now. The assholes here have my treasured Sword."

Luffy hummed and then rubbing his chin when the girl states how the marines here took her sword away from her. No doubt in a way making sure she will stay where she is, without freeing herself from her bindings. "I see, so without your sword you can't go anywhere." Luffy asked while looking towards the tower for brief moment and then back to Kuina.

Who just tilt her hands in a what are ya gonna do gesture. "Yeah, but not exactly it either. All because of protecting that girl. From that bastards dogs, who he let roaming around freely in town and attacking anyone they see." Growled the blue hair girl and sighed out. "Anyway um... " then looked away sheepishly and bashfully with a blush on her face. "Think you...um could hand me the rice ball."

"Huh?" Luffy then look down towards the stomped on rice ball on the ground. While grimacing at the idea of her eating it. "Are you sure, it's quite dirty and probably not good to eat." Informed Luffy, while bending down and grabbing the food on the ground and doing his best to wiping away the dirt off from it much he could.

"I don't care...she did all that hard work for me. She been sneaking in and giving me food, for almost an entire month. I can't waste her food like that." Kuina said while her stomach growled out. "Even if its dirty or not, I still like to eat it." The girl said and saw Luffy, who was flicking the dirt off. Side way glance too her and smiled softly. Before walking over and moving his hand forward. Waiting for her to open her mouth and felt the boy sliding the food into her mouth. Thus she begins eating and chewing on the rice ball much she could, not caring if it had dirt or not. She is going to eat the entire thing!

After awhile and coughing from almost choking on the food. The girl began breathing heavily and panting a bit, "Thanks..." Then looks up at Luffy. "Tell the girl, that it was delicious alright? Now get going, don't want you to get caught and in trouble." She stated and saw the reluctant look on the teens face. "What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Luffy." Smile the boy and then nods. "Alright, I will tell her it is delicious. But I will be back and having you join my crew, alright?" He said and began walking away from the girl. Keeping his gaze on her when doing so and saw her chuckling and shaking her head.

"Yeah right, that will only happen if something drastic happens with me and I get my sword back." Kuina muttered out half jokingly but also being true to her words. Something tells her he is going to be persistent on wanting her to be one of his crew...well first crew member of his Pirate gang. "Just deliver the message alright?"

Which Luffy smiled and laughs, seeing she was open to the idea and offer he gave her. He just needs to be sure to get that sword of hers back, that or wait till her sentence is in the clear and that she's a free woman again. "Sure thing I will let her know, and keep that train of thought okay? Cause I will be back and will find a way to free yet." Stated the boy while waving towards the girl.

Who stared at him for awhile and just gaze at the back of the teen. Before chuckling softly and shaking her head, "_I don't know why or what it is, but the way he says it. Makes it seem like he's being honest about wanting me in his group."_ The girl thought to herself and hummed. "_A swordswoman becoming a Pirate huh?"_ It did sounded intriguing and interesting concept to muse over.

But considering what happened to her in the past, where pirates were planning on killing her or even using her body? All because of somebody son felt his ego being tarnish because of her showing him up or being better than him. Had his father hiring pirates to go and kill her. Although on the other hand, if she did join Luffy and become part of his first pirate crew?

She might actually be able to have a safer time sailing across the seas and improving her swordsman skills. All the while not having to worry about constantly being hunted down or attacked by random hunters or mercenaries. Yes, she will probably be hounded by the marines along with Luffy... she already on their wanted list if her being hung here has anything to say. "_King of the Pirates...huh, guess it won't be bad joining him."_ She thought to herself and look towards the boy once more and saw him hopping over the gates.

Xxx

Back at the city south from the marine base. Luffy and Coby went to find the girl and deliver the message to her, about Kuina enjoying the rice ball greatly. With Coby shock and amazed how the teenager spoke with Kuina, with the girl actually listening and hearing him out. Too then telling them the story of how she protected the girl from being hurt from that Helmeppo dogs!

"AH~ She said that really!?" Exclaimed the girl towards the two boys. With Luffy nodding his head with his arms cross. Sitting down on the ramp of the girl's house steps, leaning gently forward with a wide smile. "I am glad, I work really hard on that! Nearly took me three days to get it right." Smiled the girl.

"One thing I don't understand though?" Coby spoke up, alerting the two too him. Watching the way he is stroking his chin. Before turning to the two, "If that's all Kuina did and help you from the dogs. Why would the marines go and take her as prisoner." It baffled him of why that was a case? Those dogs were wild and just out right attacking, all because Helmeppo allowed them to do so. "And you are sure it was done purposely?"

The girl nodded her head and tightening her fist. "YEAH! He does this every day and every week! He comes waltzing down the streets and look at us like were garbage. Treat us poorly and sometime even take our money! All because it's good for the marines!" The girl then soften her look and stare down at the ground. "Granted...I think it is only him and Captain Morgan, who mistreats us. They even hurt and harm their own people!"

This had Luffy wincing lightly as that did not sound good. "_I had a gut feeling something was off when those men were with Helmeppo. And this confirms it,"_ He then silently turn his head towards the tower up north. "_I guess when Grandpa told me that there are times, where Marines does get corrupted. I didn't think he was serious at the time. But seeing it first hand, now I know."_ Then face back forward to the two kids, who were talking to one another and Coby getting more information about the marines here.

"_No doubt if I don't do something about it. Coby might give up on his dream of being a marine, no thanks to these idiots."_ Though before Luffy could ask how bad it is with the marines? The trio turn their attention down the road and could hear what sounded like Helmeppo boasting loudly in the streets! Using his father names to taunt and threaten the villagers.

"That's right you need to bow even lower, show your respect to the son of the marines! You don't want my father to hear about your disrespect right?" Chortle the boy. Making Luffy to grit his teeth ready to punch this guy across the face. Hell, he even saw Coby despite being nervous, balling his hands up and shaking them in irritation. "Now come on peasants, pay up it is your monthly due date of giving us your charity for the greater good."

"And that..." The girl suddenly spoke while looking down at the ground. Alerting the boys, "That is another thing they do. They take our money from us and always making an excuse of saying. It helps out with the base..." Then shook her head. "Even stating how we will get more profits and possibly visitors to come. But the way they treat us and never kept their promises, and asking for more and more money every week. We're..."

Though she didn't finish her sentence, considering her mother had came out from the house and began pulling her in. All the while asking where she was or where she went, to even demanding her to answer if she was visiting the swordswoman again. Having the girl nervously replying back that, she didn't or wasn't seeing the swordwoman at all. Closing the door behind her and hiding inside, even locking the door!

Luffy and Coby blink their eyes at the door, then to each other with bit of a smile. Knowing and understanding the reasoning behind the mothers behavior. Before looking back down the road, with both boy's widening their eyes when Helmeppo boasting got louder and began saying things that out right pissed them off!

"Sir should we head on back now, there is only three days left till the month is over. I think it be best we start treating that woman with bit more..." One of the marines began saying, before flinching and shutting his eyes tightly.

When the son just turned his head and just laughed in his face. "And what, have her going around and killing more people she wishes? PLEASE! That woman needs to be put in her place," he bellowed out while laughing loudly. "She continued to refuse my offer and constantly mocks us marines, to even being cocky and stating how she can last till the month is over." He laughed and laughed, getting Luffy to start shaking his fist and heard him getting closer.

"But sir the month is almost over. Be bad now we go back on our-" Another marine member began saying, to also raise his hands in defense when Helmeppo got in his face.

"And so what! Like we're actually keep that promise." Which did not go unnoticed by the boys. Who irises shrank into dots and gasp out when the snot nosed brat spread his arm out. "And considering she refuses to becoming a companion to me. It's been decided that her execution will be done later today! Who cares about some promise or some honor she has, the way she mocks us is violation of respecting."

"BASTARD!" Luffy shouted and blindly ran over towards the boy and slugger punch him across the face! Having everyone there to nearly have their eyes popping out of fear and surprised of what the teenager just did! Too even having the marines screaming out in surprised, but bit of happiness behind their surprised expression when they watched Morgan son hitting the floor hard and sliding a bit away from Luffy. "You made a promise that she will be released after the month is over! You can't go back on your word like that!" Shouted Luffy angrily, glaring down at the boy.

"What the fuck! Why the fuck did you attack me, you know who I am brat!" Stated the shaken man, who began scrambling to get onto his feet. "No one has ever punched me, not even my father-"

"Oh please, shut up about your father!" Luffy growled irritably. "All I hear from you is father this, father that. Will you ever grow up will be the day that pigs can fly." Growled Luffy with quite a blunt response, too then cross his arm. "But on the topic at hand, you are seriously going-" then froze in place in mid sentence when he saw the man. Along with the Marines who were with him, heading back to the base! Which had Luffy staring lightly and then blew out frustrated air. "Well...this is bad."

Then Coby approached next to him and nod, before looking up to Luffy. Having a feeling despite their situation and how they might make an enemy out of the marines? The boy probably wants to help Kuina, the same way he did for him when Coby was with Alvida. "What you think we should do?" He asked and watches the black hair teenager chuckle and looks to Coby.

"Well I know what a pirate will do, when it comes to their crew mates." Then eye smiled at Coby. "But what will a professional marine man will do in this situation? Especially if somebody is wrongfully accused of a crime they did not commit?" Chuckle the boy. Watching Coby blink his eyes and points at himself.

Surprised Luffy is asking his suggestion of what they should do- or more importantly, what with a navy man do in this situation. Especially to someone who is going to be wrongfully executed. "Heh, I think you know my answer Luffy-san. Even though I-I am afraid of what will happen to us, but I think even a Navy man will not stand for this corruption. SO let's go!" Coby shouted while pumping his arm close and laugh when Luffy.

Patted his head and nods, "RIGHT! Let's go and warn Kuina, maybe she can also help me figure out where her swords are!" He began saying while twisting his body in the base direction and began running, with Coby following right behind him. "Do you think can get those knots untied around her wrist?" He asked as the two slide around a corner and continued their way towards the navy base.

"Depending on the knot it might take awhile, but I might only be able to get her one hand untied." Then look towards Luffy when the boy nodded his head. "Eh, but Luffy it be pointless if I only get one hand untied!"

"Yeah I know," then smiled and face the boy. "But it will be enough time for me to find the sword and deliver it to her." Then eye smiled. "Something tells me, she is going to surprise us with only one hand!" Chuckle the boy and faces forward. Having the confuse Coby to tilt his head and then widen at what he meant! She's a swordswoman, and a highly skilled one if the rumors were to go anything by; having one hand might be all she needs to free herself!

"Right then, I will do my best to get her one hand free. I won't run away or flee, I will make sure to do this!" Coby announced with determination as the two boy's make their way towards the base. With Luffy laughing and nodding his head, then steeling his gaze forward.

"_I just hope she hasn't passed out on us when we get there. Even after eating that rice ball and being hung for who knows how long. The girl body is probably reaching on the verge of collapsing from lack of water and food."_

xxx

"What!?" Kuina exclaimed, she was bit surprised to seeing the two boy's coming back to meeting her again. While jumping over the fence in quite a hurry fashion. Having her be curious of what's going on or what happened, only to learn about the situation. "You-you serious?! There's only three days left till the month is over, why are they pushing the execution."

"Apparently they don't keep their promises. What Coby and I also found out from the girl, they are forcing the people here to giving them money. On empty promises and stating how they will improve the village." Luffy explained while watching Coby moving over to the girl's right hand. "Now we don't have time and no doubt, that brat is already informing his father about the situation. Where would they keep your sword?" Asked Luffy.

Watching the girl stare at him for a bit and shook her head. "I-I think the bastards son took it to his room. Somewhere in the top floor of the tower." She stutter lightly before facing back at Luffy. "Look I don't know what's happening, but I need you tell me bluntly in the face with a serious expression. Are they really going to execute me later today?" She wanted to be sure and not make a dumb decision of trusting someone like Luffy.

The boy stared a bit and then harden his eyes while nodding with a firm. "Yes." Waiting for the girl to respond back as the two stare one another down. Feeling the winds blowing bit heavily when he replied back to her and with quite a serious look on his face.

"...Alright, deal's a deal!" Kuina said, "I will join your crew, however-" Then raised a finger and had Luffy blinking his eyes. "I have my own personal goal and a promise I made to a old friend of mine. That I will become the strongest Swordswoman or Swordsmen, in this case. For the both of us," Then her eyes turn very threatening and scary looking. "And if you ever get in the way of that dream of mine, or try to interfere with said dream. Then you will kill yourself in honor." She explained and watches the boy smile softly.

"Right, I understand. If I ever do cross you like that. Then I will uphold that promise and kill myself for your honor." Then smiled and had the girl blinking her eyes and laugh. This is certainly one strange captain she is going to have in the future. "Coby, how's the knot coming?!" Luffy suddenly asked while turning towards the boy.

Who look bit irritated, "I wouldn't know Luffy! I just started!" He shouted and was ready to apologize for his abruptness. Then smiled when Luffy laughed towards him, "you did that on purpose!" Mutter Coby while focusing back at the task.

"YUP! See you do have it in ya, alright now." Luffy then turned towards the tower and began running towards it. "I will go and grab your sword! You know what it looks like?!" He called back, which Kuina shouted back while raising her head a bit.

"It's in a special red ribbon sheath! The handle of the sword has special white wrappings to not harm the users hand!" She called out, hoping the boy will be able to figure it out and find the sword somewhere in the sons room.

"Okay thanks!" Thus Luffy went around the corner of the tower to begin his search of well. First finding his way inside the tower first, then figuring out where to go from there. Leaving Coby and Kuina to themselves.

Coby having managed to get little bit of the rope untied from her right hand. Sweating lightly and going fast he can to getting the girl free. "Man these knots are done very well. I am glad Luffy and I decided to free this hand first." Mutter Coby, earning a confuse expression from Kuina. Curious of what does he mean? "And before you ask, it's because he has a hunch by the time he finds your sword? I will be having your right hand free from its bindings. Giving him enough time to come back and handing you the sword."

Which had Kuina gasping a bit and then smile. "He's quite perspective, he is right. Just having my right hand free. I can get myself out of this mess and help out anyway I can." She said and raised a brow when they heard what sounded like something loud, crashing hard on the top of the tower. With Luffy's voice being heard through the sudden silence.

"Oh um err, well uh...Sorry!" Came Luffy's loud voice, no doubt being loud in order to apologize towards someone of what she is not sure off. But find it funny how even though the marines were corrupt and are going to kill her? He still finds time to be modest and apologize for something she wasn't sure of.

"Luffy is a odd one..." Stated Kuina and faces down at the ground. Feeling the rope lessening around her right wrist. "Is he always this blunt and reckless?" She asked while facing Coby. Watching the pink hair boy to pause for a brief moment and look up in thought.

"I only know Luffy for a day right now, but I can say. He is very dependable guy." Smile the boy and continues untying the girl. "He helped me out, a complete stranger he never met before. By having me be free of being Alvida's crew mate- a female Pirate who forced me to do everything on the ship and being somewhat a cabin boy for the crew."

He said while shaking his head and laughed. "It's funny too- I did not know at the time, but after Luffy was shipwrecked after getting caught by a whirlpool in the ocean. Hide inside a barrel of his and drifted in the sea. Before his barrel somehow winded up next to Alvida's boat and bringing him towards one of her storage houses." Coby paused while wiping his brow, feeling Kuina's eyes on him as she listen to this no doubt very short tale.

"He must've fallen asleep in the barrel, and woke up when I tried rolling the barrel to the storage building." Then smiled. "He must've listen on my mumbling at the time and determined that I needed help and get rescued. Despite not even knowing who I am, or what my face looked like. He just burst out and just helped me on the spot. While even saying how he will help me register to being a marine member." He smiled, though the smile faded.

"But seeing how they're treating everyone here and abusing their power over the people. It has me questioning if I should bother or not become a marine." The two then turn their heads at the base. Hearing what sounded like gun bullet's being fired within the tower. Followed by some yells and screams of men being attacked. No doubt it being Luffy, as the two sweated a bit and becoming bit concern for the young pirate.

Kuina then turn her attention to Coby who immediately went back to what he is doing. "...Coby was it?" Which she got a nod and saw him pause when she smiled at him. "Don't worry, it is only the brat and Morgan who are the corrupt ones. I think the soldiers here are just afraid of him, and having no choice to follow his orders." She informed while hardening her gaze while staring towards the large gates of the empty field. "I maybe chained up here, but nothing gets past my eyes and ears. I had a hunched from setting foot on this island. That something is wrong about this place and seeing the behavior of the soldiers and how Morgan, literally talks down to them and don't treat them with any kind of respect?" Then exhaled a bit. "I have a feeling the captain doesn't care about anything except for his own rank, how people need to respect the navy and power."

Then look back at Coby, feeling her hand is almost free! "So don't let him and his son, make you change your decision of becoming a marine okay-" She started saying and felt the ropes breaking free around her hand and Coby turning to her. "You-" though widened her eyes and nearly freak out in fear! When a gun shot could be heard and a bullet, went through Coby!

Watching the boy scream out in pain and slams down into the ground! "COBY!" She yelled in panic and then immediately relaxed, seeing it wasn't a fatal shot! The boy thrashed about and flinched on the floor as his forearm got shot at! Leaving quite amount of blood to start trailing down his arm.

"Argh, I been shot, I actually got shot and, and bleeding!" Shouted the boy as he thrashes and twitches on the ground, before swinging his body upward and hissing a bit. "Ack...dang that, that hurts!" Mutter the boy a bit surprised at himself for not freaking out completely or shutting down from said shot wound to the arm.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Kuina said with a breath of relief. "Well in a way that they did not shoot you any vital spots." Then lifted her head, "You alright?" She asked and watched the boy nodding his head and slowly getting up. Before doing something quite resourceful, by moving a hand towards the hem of his shirt. The boy went ahead and ripped off a good amount of his shirt, to start wrapping and patching up the bullet wound. "Where you learn that?"

Which Coby who seems quite pale and no doubt exhausted from that experience laughed softly and smile to the girl. "Luffy actually taught me this." He stated, recalling the memory while they were sailing their way to Navarl island. "Even though it isn't much of medical help, he has told me his grandfather taught him how to patch up bullet wounds or cuts like these, by wrapping any kind of cloth or medicinal herbs to the wound. Even telling me how that you can use your own shirt." Coby said and saw the white piece of cloth is doing a great job keeping the wound bandage and absorbing the blood.

Having Kuina stare in amazement of how someone like Luffy, taught Coby this? The teenager didn't look like he is all that smart or resourceful. But now getting a new fond respect after hearing how he taught Coby this. Too then laughing at how the exchange was to teach Luffy, how to work a compass. Something he had forgotten when he was a kid.

"The next shot however will not missed." Came a intimidating voice. Alerting Coby and Kuina towards the voice presence. Too then widening their eyes with Kuina, quickly shifting one into a glare. There standing near the western part of where she's chained up. Stood a very tall and menacing man, who had quite the broad shoulders- muscles bulging from his arms and what appears to be an Ax replacing where his hand used to be.

Standing possibly ten feet compare to the other marine soldiers surrounding him, or more of standing in front of him. All looking nervous and concerned for Coby's safety, all having their guns and rifles aiming towards the two. With the iron mask wearing man scoffed at the two with quite a menacing stare.

**"I will be sure the next shot won't miss."**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Hey everyone so to let you all know. This is not as long as the previous two chapters, the reasoning for this is because I figured it be better to end this Chapter of Navarl arc, without transitioning onto the next part of the anime/manga.**

**Not only that but, I figured transition to the next part of the main One Piece canon. Will go a lot smoother if I did not combine two episodes together, whenever I have Luffy recruiting a crew member. That and won't feel out of place as well lol.**

**Also, i want to thank everyone who is favorite this story. I did not expected this story to hit 100 favs and follows within the week. I am really glad you are all enjoying and having fun reading the story.**

**Anyway nothing else to say but thank you and hope you all continue reading and having fun. I still want to thank those who are taking their time to help me out with the story, as well reminding me anything I may have forgotten from the anime and manga, like characters moves and whatnot. Or anything that I may have missed that was explained in said anime and manga.**

**So without further adieu, hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**xxx **

**Chapter 3: Welcome aboard Kuina, Luffy's first Crew member!**

Earlier before the Captain began making his appearance with Kuina and Coby, as well Coby still untying Kuina. We find Luffy after springing himself up onto the top of the tower. Looking down below and saw a whole lot of Marine members pulling onto what looked to be ropes, that's is raising what seems to be a heavy stone statue of a person?

"_Well someone definitely has a ego on their mind. Who would go and built a statue of themselves?"_ Luffy thought and hummed while turning his attention towards the largest man in the group. Who seemed to be shouting and giving orders towards the marine members. Having the teen to deadpan with a small chuckle. "_Well I guess just answered my own question then."_ But felt like he is moving away from the tower than falling down on top of it. Having Luffy to let out a small whoops.

"Oh think I may have overshot myself there! Better get back on ground!" Laughed the boy and threw his arm downwards and towards the statue! Where he managed to latch onto the head of said statue, then sling-shot himself towards the floor of the tower! Inadvertently causing the statue to go too far backwards for the marines who were holding tightly on the ropes. Felt it being ripped right out of their hands and all panicked, along with the Captain of the marines too do so as well!

Watch the statue go flying backwards and slamming heavily down into the floor! Where Luffy lands couple feet to the left of the statue. Who crouched when landing and stood upright, before holding onto his straw hat and then whip his attention towards the statue. Widening his eyes in bit shock of what he just did and then closed his eyes tightly, when the statue crashed and shattered into pieces when making contact to the floor! Destroying lot of months of hard work building the statue go to waste!

The marines and captain stared in disbelief, along with Helmeppo who also witness it. Suddenly shook his head and thrust a accusing finger right at Luffy. Whom had his hands raised and moving lightly in the air, of trying to see if he could fix the damage. But knew he couldn't and had turned towards the officials, while grinning bashfully in a apologetic way. "Um err...Sorry!" He exclaimed and laugh softly. "I uhh wasn't paying attention how far I got up here, and needed something to pull me back." Then softly turn his head at the statue. "And well...I figured." Then whip his attention forward when the son finally spoke.

"THAT'S HIM, THAT'S THE GUY WHO WENT AND PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE FATHER!" Exclaimed Helmeppo who got in front of his father and shakes his pointed finger at Luffy. Who began nonchalant dusting himself off and his clothes, before bending down to adjust his sandals. "He's the one-" Though the son pause when his dad just got out of his stupor and let out a growl. Before facing at the boy.

"This puny runt is who punched you?" He asked with a disgruntle growl. Watching his son gulp and nodded his head. "Do you even know why he punched you?" He stated and watched his son stare for a bit and beginning to sweat, while side-glancing away from his father.

"It-It's because...I, I am your son?" He said with a half chuckle, before letting out a squeak of surprise and cover his head. When his father harsh glare intensify and let out a very menacing shout and discipline like voice.

"Because your useless! There is a reason I don't ever bother raising my hand at you. Cause I have no reason to ever hitting a worthless whiny piece of shit like you in the first place." He argued and raised his head and looks at Luffy. Who winced at the harsh and cruel words the father had giving to his son. Making the teenager to feel...light pity on him, but considering he did grope Kuina earlier and touching her body. He also did not felt pity for the son one bit. "Boy, you know how long it took me to make that statue?" He growled out and began standing up from his chair.

Making Luffy to hum and then shift his gaze at the marine soldiers. Who look quite frighten and scare towards their captain. With some having their eyes shut tightly, hoping not to stare or look at the intimidating man. Luffy curiously hum to himself, "_They're definitely acting strange? So this guy is what causing them to behave differently and looking terrified. Guess my money was on the mark, it isn't the marines who is corrupted. But the captain- he seems to be the one running the show and they can't do or say anything about."_

Bittersweet he thought on the account, now he has no reason to fight these guys! "_I was hoping to do some fighting too. But oh well, guess plan B it is then! Find Kuina sword, bring it to her and have her join my crew. And as added bonus to the objective, possibly also stop the captain corruption."_ Luffy then shifted his gaze towards the Ax hand, watching the ten foot tall man beginning to approach behind his men and looking very menacing with his size! "_That Ax also looks like will be a problem if I am not careful. No doubt his size won't hinder his speed whatsoever; and considering how sharp it looks."_

Yeah it is going to do some serious damage on his body. Well, luckily he doesn't have to fight right now. "Um so yeah if you excuse me there's a sword waiting for me! See ya!" Thus Luffy immediately swing his body around and began running towards the entrance that heads inside the base! Making everyone there to just blink their eyes, including the Captain and his son.

In which the giant man snarled lightly and shift his eyes at his men. "What the fuck you all standing around for? If you don't stop him and kill him for ruining my statue, that I work hard on getting for the respect of this island? You all will be eliminated right where you stand." He informed, having the group of the marines violently shaking and saluting to him. "And if none of you kill him or bring him to me. Then you will all kill yourself understand?" He added and watched half of the group running ahead and going towards the door, Luffy had taken that leads inside the base.

While the other half stayed behind and began cleaning up the mess the statue made. Too even watching Helmeppo going inside the tower in order to help seek out the brat. "Sigh, can't find good help these days. Or people giving you respect anymore." Growled the captain who went and stroke gently against his mask, while then rubbing his short grayish hair. Waling on over towards his chair and gently sits down on it. "In this world and age where we live in, especially the pirate era nowadays. All that matters I gaining the respect and having power in this world." Grumble the man.

Leaning down against his hand on his cheek and elbow resting on the arm rest. Staring over towards the shattered statue that brat had gone and broke on them. Watching his crew cleaning it up, "I didn't spent ten years not getting the respect and honor from these villagers for nothing. I did not go wasting my resources and power, just to show that they needed us and has to give us everything they have if they want our protection." He continued while looking up towards the sky.

The marine soldiers who were cleaning up the pieces and sweeping them into trash bags, look to one another and began leaning close to each other whispering softly. "_I rather kill myself for the people of this island, than having to waste my time working with him."_

_ "It can't be helped, he did single handed most of the bandits and pirates on this island and brought peace to everyone. Ever since then and how his cruelty is known around these parts. No one wants to fight Captain Morgan, or even mess with him!"_ One whispered to the other.

"_Ever since he lost that hand of his and replaced it with that Ax. He has been nothing but a tyrant, and because of his lewd fantasy of gaining respect and trust. Has warped his mind greatly."_ Stated another one who brought over the black bags to those, who were picking up the pieces.

One marine soldier who is by the edges of the tower. Stretched his arm lightly and yawn softly, before his eyes opened up and stared down towards ground level and into the open fields. Where they kept that woman prisoner, blinked his eyes a bit and turns his body fully around and rests his hand against the edge. "Hmm?" He then went and grabbed his binoculars and look upon the woman. In order to see who it is that's with her this time? Hoping it isn't the little girl on the account they don't want Morgan to order them to kill her.

"Who's that kid?" He openly stated and watched the boy, who is Coby. Having brought a wooden crate next to the execution cross and stood on it. Too then what appears to be untying their prisoner from her bindings! "Um sir you might want to take a look at this." The man said and pull his binoculars away. Not really wanting to expose the kid and alert him to the captain, but orders are orders and he must inform him of what's going on.

The large man curiously stare at the soldier and raise himself against his seat."What is it, your mouth clearly isn't broken. Just spit it out and tell me whats going on...is it that damn brat again, coming and feeding our prisoner?" He asked with a grumble and then hummed when the man shook his head in fear.

"No-No, but um there is a kid down there who...who is probably with that teenage who appeared up here. Untying our prisoner." He stutter out and watches Morgan. Eyes widen a bit and then getting off from his seat. Walking on over towards the edge and stares down with calculating eyes and watches the pink hair youngster, struggling and fumbling about with the knots. While seemingly talking and speaking towards the girl, in a way to make the situation calm.

"Grab a gun." Morgan suddenly said and had the soldier next to him to hum. Before shielding himself when he turn his head at him, with even a harsher tone. "You heard me, grab a frigging gun. We are going to shoot that brat right where he stands." He order and watched the cowardly man stand there and widen his eyes at Morgan. "...Did you not hear me?" Morgan growled out and fully faces the man.

"I-I did s-sir, but don't- don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Stuttered the soldier while looking away from Morgan's harsh gaze. "He, he is just a child! Yeah he, he is trying to free her but killing child." Then did not finish his sentence as everything went dark for him! While the other soldiers who were there watching, all turned pale and nearly lost their lunch! When they saw their captain skewer the man right before their very eyes. Blood dripping off from the edges of the ax and proceeds to toss the man across the rooftop without any care and towards the other soldiers.

Then swipes his ax downward to flick the blood off ot it and glares at everyone else. "Anyone else dare disrespect my commands?" He demanded and watched the pale soldiers all gulping and shaking their heads no, then saluting when he then asked once more. "Good, now get a rifle and aim at the brat. We're going to shoot him where he stands!" He ordered and watches one of them run off towards the entrance to go and grab a rifle.

"As I stated before anyone who disrespects the marines and their captain. Needs to be heavily punished and murdered for their crimes against us." He informed while looking over the soldiers on the roof. With some bringing a body bag for their dead partner. "If you disobey my rules and commands, your bringing shame to the marines! Including bringing shame to even me, I am your higher authority and everything I say and have you do, you will do it with respect and honor! Is that clear!"

The soldiers nodded their head and got busy working some more. With one marine heading on over to Morgan and handing him a rifle. So that way he can get aiming at the young boy who is trying to free Kuina, watching him take the rifle with his one hand and lifts it over his ax hand. Steadying it and having it lock into a small latch that's on the base of his arm and began aiming towards the boy, looking through the scope.

Xxx

"There he is get him, don't let him escape!" Shouted a soldier within the furnish and nice looking halls. Walls decorated with some tapestry and flags of the marines symbols being hang on the gray color like brick walls. With spears hung up over the tapestry, with the blades stopping above them. The floor having a green and yellow fashion rug that wraps around the circular like room Luffy is in, along with the stairs leading further down towards probably the main halls of the place.

Sounds of soldiers boots could be heard behind the boy,all the while the men rushing and clattering their weapons while chasing down the teenage. Who lifted his hand towards his hat and held onto it a bit, while looking behind him. "Sheesh, I know they can be persistent but this is ridiculous." Mutter Luffy, who faced forward and saw three marines coming up from a spiral stair case.

"Freeze don't move!" They all shouted and then let out loud grunts of pain. When Luffy ran towards the middle of the three, and then proceeds to spin kick midair and knocking them away and having some of them slam into the walls. Knocking them out or just subduing them for time being.

"Sorry I don't have time for any of you! I am in a hurry!" Shouted Luffy as he proceeds toward the stair case and heads downstairs. Hearing the soldiers following right behind him. "Man, where is this sword? Has to be here somewhere?" Mutter Luffy while looking his left and right, for what doors will have the swords in or not. Heading towards another group of soldiers who managed to get up stairs and in his way.

Only for all five of them to let out screams of pain, when Luffy once again. Got into the middle and leaps into the air, throwing his punches towards two soldiers on his left and right, while grabbing the two ahead of them by the necks and slams them down into the floor! Having the remaining soldier to gasp and step back, before letting out a high pitch squeal and wrap his hands downwards! From Luffy flip kicking right between his legs and sent him into the air for brief moment, then watch him slam back down into the floor!

And once more Luffy began running ahead in hopes of figuring out where the sword is... only to widen his eyes and face palm. "What the hell Luffy! You could have just asked one of the marines of where they're keeping Kuina's sword! Instead of beating the crap out of them!" He scolded to himself and sighed out frustratingly.

"I get carried away sometime, I should do that when I meet the next soldier." He muttered and deadpan ahead of him, before opening his eyes widely and then smiled brightly at the sight of the son. Coming around the corner and is about to bump into him. "OH! Daddy's boy!" Shouted Luffy alerting the boy of him being called and being made fun of.

Having Helmeppo quickly turning around and ready to discipline whoever the wise guy who called him that. Only to freak out and threw his arm forward shouting, "STRAW HAT!" He screamed and then blink his eyes confusingly when Luffy, came to a sliding stop and standing in front of the boy. "You'd think you will get away with punching me, and destroying my daddy's statue!" Then cackle. "Think again, since you stopped in front of me! I have you cornered," he began stating and pulls a sword out towards Luffy!

Only for Luffy to kick the sword straight towards the ceiling! Having a feeling it isn't Kuina's sword, but seeing how he had a sword? Then he must know where her sword is, and when he crouched down from the kick. Watching in amusement of Helmeppo freaking out and backing away from the teen in fright. Grinned up towards the son and said, "YOU know where Kuina's sword is!" He exclaimed while hopping onto his feet! Watching the boy tremble and shake violently when Luffy began stepping closer. "Come on, you show me where the sword is and I will get out of here! I have a swordswoman to recruit to becoming my crew member!" Chuckle Luffy while approaching him.

"Stop right there Straw hat!" Shouted a ton of voices behind Luffy. Having the boy turn his head over his shoulder and then groan in annoyance. Seeing a whole army of marine soldiers now blocking his way back through this castle like base. Having him to let out a breath of annoyance. "You're coming with us and if you resist, we will shoot!" Stated one of the soldiers. Watching the teenager fully turn around and placing his fists against his sides and shook his head.

"Really now," then goes wrapping his arm over Helmeppo neck and brought him in front of him. "Sorry about this," he whispered to the boy who blink his eyes and then began freaking out after being pulled in front of Luffy! "If your going to shoot then shoot!" Shouted the teenager.

"NO DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT!" Screamed Helmeppo who began flailing about in Luffy's hold and kicking his legs in random directions. Watching the soldiers all grimacing and biting their lips at the decision they have to make, risk shooting the teenager and harm Helmeppo. Or let the teenage take Helmeppo with him and possibly have a hostage situation.

"Not going to, okay! Then I am taking him." Smiled Luffy while turning around and began dragging the boy with him and darting down the halls. Causing all the marine soldiers to widen their eyes in fright and having them nearly popping out!

Luffy who is running and dragging Helmeppo, having him bounce and hit against the floor as they ran blindly through the halls. "Now tell me, where are Kuina's sword and you better not lie. Cause I will know your lying, and you do not want to see me angry when you lie." Growled Luffy while looking towards the bouncing man, who is doing his best to answer while hitting up and down against the floor.

"Okay, okay, its in my room! In my room, we just passed it just a couple seconds ago!" Exclaimed Helmeppo, who then felt his throat being joked when Luffy slammed down the breaks. Forcing him to go flying forward and feeling the shirt collar of his choking him to death, before hitting the floor hard and having the world spinning around him.

"You serious!? Why did you not speak up!" Growled Luffy and turning around before dragging the boy once more, who felt the side of his face and cheeks getting rug burn from the dragging and slamming against the floor! All just because Luffy, is dragging him about and through the castle like a rag doll and demanding him where the swords were. Having the son whine and cry to himself of why is this happening too him!

Xxx

After pushing his way through the soldiers once more and even using Helmoppo to knock most of them away from Luffy. And not wanting to show his powers yet to the marines, began heading towards the daddy's boy room and forcing him to open it up. Only for him to with shaky hands, hand him the key to his room and drop the arm back down when Luffy happily took and unlocks the door.

He then head inside and began scanning the room, "Hmm..." definitely looking quite expensive and seemingly, from what he can tell? Some of the items and belongings seems to be some of the villagers and people of this island. With some stuff the boy probably doesn't even need or use anymore! The rug is quite an eye sore to look at, with the red carpet clashing with the golden looking curtains from the walls, and onslaught of random color tapestry hanging on the walls.

The bed is even large enough to possibly hold multiple people in it. No doubt, if he were to broke Kuina's will and freedom, he probably would have her here. Making Luffy sick to his stomach and decided not to think about that possibility and continued looking around the room. "_It is in a special white color sheath, with a red ribbon attached to the handle of the sword."_ Kuina's voice echo in Luffy's head of what the sword look like.

"AH!" He smiled and spotted the white sheath in the corner of the room. All nice and clean too, surprising him at this when he approached the sword. "Oh wow...huh he took care of the sheath." He then grabs the handle of the sword and softly pulls it out. Looking over the pristine shine the blade had and somewhat having a inward curve to it, with what seems to be quite the sharpen looking tip and middle. Luffy whistled and had the sword facing upward. "Wow..." then hummed softly and felt bit of a sorrow coming off from the sword, but also respect and what seemed to be a strong promise.

"Yeah this is definitely her sword." Smiled Luffy and puts the blade back into the scabbard. "Alright then, hey Helmeppo you know a way." Then blink his eyes after turning his body sideways. Then sweat dropped at the passed out boy on the floor, who looked dazed and completely knocked out. "I guess he got knocked out while coming here." Luffy train of thought then got interrupted and heard a gun shot coming outside!

"I been shot, I been shot and, and Bleeding!" It was Coby's voice! Alerting Luffy greatly and immediately ran on over towards the double sided window and thrusts them open. Before looking down to the courtyard and saw Coby on the ground! Definitely bleeding and seemingly got shot in the shoulder, "COBY!" Luffy called out and then lift his head towards the eastern gates. Showing that Captain began coming out from one of the side entrances from the castle walls.

Then heading over towards where Kuina and Coby were, saying something he couldn't hear. But considering how many soldiers are with him? Something tells the teen, he isn't going to show mercy towards Kuina and Coby. "I gotta get down there!" He exclaimed to himself and began looking around the walls of the window, and then down towards the courtyard. "Yeah, this is a perfect spot to getting there."

Though he hummed and turned towards the door hearing voices. "Go and check Helmeppo's room, see if the teenager is in there!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers. Hearing second sound of footsteps running over towards the door and bursts through it.

"Helmeppo!" The marine shouted and paused at the sight of the boy on the floor, looking to be unconscious. While then lifting his head upward and nearly bulged his eyes out- watching the teenager pulling and somehow, extending his arms far out than a normal human being could. Looking to be focusing and planning how he should exit out the building. Having a sword wrapped around his neck and back.

The marine then saw Luffy stare at him and grinned, "See ya! Gum-Gum..." He began saying and then rocketed straight forward and out the window! "ROCKET!" Leaving the soldier there bewilder at the scene he just witness and watched right in front of him. As Luffy rocketed out of the room and straight towards the courtyard, from his guess and felt the winds rushing about in the room when Luffy propel out of the room.

The stun soldier then turn his gaze down towards Helmeppo and looking over his body for a brief moment. Noting there was no injuries or bruises or eve cuts on the man, except for the large bumps on his head for probably being dragged. Seeing things were...somewhat normal, he went ahead and closes the door- then calmly began walking away from the room and towards his ally.

"See anything?" He asked and tilt his head confusingly when the man continued walking past him and having his eyes closed while muttering out a simple.

"Nope." And continued his way forward in the halls. Leaving a puzzled soldier behind while scratching the side of his cheek.

Xxx

"FIRE!" Morgan commanded his soldiers after they all got into position and aiming straight at Kuina and Coby. Who had slight fear etched in their eyes at the sight of all the rifles being shot at once, with the bullets flying straight towards them! As Kuina went and closed her eyes and let out a small click of her tongue. Preparing for the worst and ready for death's door to come! Despite her situation and how things ended up, she is glad she is able to prevent the navy from terrorizing the people some more.

Even if it is a fruitless effort in the end. The whirls of the bullets going through the air, the sound of gun powder exploding when their guns fired. The coldness of the air washing throughout her body, flinching and clenching her teeth in fear that she wouldn't uphold her promise to Zoro. "LUFFY-SAN!" Coby voice suddenly shouted, alerting the girl immediately!

Who turn her attention towards the direction of the marines and saw Luffy standing there! "LUFFY GET OUT!" She screamed but is too late to warn him about the bullets. Watching the boy taking them head on and all of them at once, no doubt ending his life right there and then. No body can survive about dozen or so bullets to the body...SHE would say that, but her eyes shrank in complete shock and awe at what happened next!

Luffy's body...is stretching out backwards of where the bullets had landed and made contact. With the pirate lifting his head with a cocky smile. "Bullets..." Then flex out his entire body and sent the bullets right on back towards the soldiers and Morgan, "DON'T WORK ON ME!" And began laughing loudly as the soldiers, quickly dived out of the way and dodging the bullets that were coming at them!

With Morgan just standing there and felt one barely nicking his skin, watching the gleeful teenager just laughing away and holding his stomach. "Wow that tickles, I didn't realize they can be ticklish!" Chuckle Luffy while rubbing his stomach and then began patting his limbs. Being sure none of the bullets got stuck or wedge within his rubber body. "There we go, oh!" He then smiled and turns around at Coby and Kuina. "Awesome job Coby, you didn't run away."

Making the boy to sniffle lightly and smiled, feeling tears going down his cheeks. "Ye-yeah! You had me worry Luffy!" Then chuckle while wiping his tears away. "I didn't know the Gum-Gum fruit prevents you from being hurt from bullets. Physical attacks, that I know...but bullets as well!" He exclaimed and went back to doing what he did earlier, "Oh right gotta finish this!" He beamed happily.

Kuina just stared owlishly at Luffy, watching him nod toward Coby and telling him how surprise he is at the boy. Patching up the wound, explaining how when this is all over. They should head back to town and find a doctor, to make sure the bullet didn't get stuck inside the shoulder. "_My captain is a Devil fruit user? And...ate the gum-gum fruit?"_ Kuina then smiled and began chuckling to herself. "_Well then things are going to be interesting, and he kept his word too."_ Then look towards her father's sword.

"_He even brought back my sword like he said he would. Well, then I gotta keep my end of the deal then."_ Kuina smirk and then felt her right hand being free from their bindings and moves it in front of her face. Watching a happy Coby jumping down from the box and grins.

"There we go! I know it is only one rope but you did say, you can use just one hand." Coby stated and then shift his gaze at the smiling Luffy. Who carefully removes the sword off from his back, then facing it forward at the girl. Who look at it and grinned.

"Well then Pirate hunter, let's see what you can do!" Smiled Luffy watching her grab the handle of the weapon and pulling it out from the scabbard. With her face being reflected from the bottom part of the blade and Luffy's reflection being shown on the upper part of the blade. Then turning it sideways, nodding her head in agreement and ready to show what she can do.

Coby then turn towards the captain and soldiers, nearly screaming out in fright! "Luffy watch out!" He exclaimed and saw all the marines all had their swords out and ready to cut Luffy open! Hearing Captain Morgan shouting out with a threatening growl command of.

"If bullets don't work you weaklings, then go and slice him! Use your swords and cut him open now!" He ordered and grinned behind his mask. Watching how there is no where for the boy to escape or even getting out of there in time. He is done for, and so are the rest of them. Grinning sickly t himself, "Nobody disrespects me and the navy, nobody not even some punk ass kids and their devil fruit powers will be-" then let out a hum when he saw his men slicing down...

Only to look like they had missed somehow? He can see the straw hat pirate still standing and even grinning widely. Wondering what had happened and nearly felt his anger at its bubbling point. When he too notice of blue hair in front of the dozen of soldiers. Who seemed to had held them back and with impressive skills!

"What'd you think Luffy? This is good enough for a swordswoman to show off?" Grinned Kuina, who had managed to break free from her bindings, with the cut ropes falling in a neat pile behind Luffy's back and on the ground. With the girl having moved so swiftly and fast, that she not only manage to get her sword to clash with all 12 soldiers weapons in the air. But holding them in place with only one sword, and one foot against the 11th and 12th soldiers swords. Keeping them all from hurting Luffy and cutting him, as her blue eyes showing excitement behind them. Having her back facing towards the army, watching Luffy eye smiling and beaming with excitement!

"YOU bet!" He exclaimed and then raised his leg up. "Now duck Kuina, Gum-Gum!" He began saying and saw the girl swinging her feet away from the last two soldiers swords, kicking their cheeks and bumping into the others, while spinning down into a crouching position. "Whip!" Finished Luffy, who went and extended his leg far out and slams hard against the rest of the soldiers! Sending them flying and in all directions, forcing them to hit the ground hard and sliding over to Morgan. Who is beginning to get pissed off!

With Luffy puling his leg back with a snap and slams it down on the ground. With Kuina standing upright and standing next to Luffy, both eyeing and facing towards Morgan. Both having confident grins on their faces and even smirking at the captain. "What you pathetic assholes doing! Get up and fight back, get rid of these trouble making brats!" Shouted the captain and watches his men, groaning and grunting out in pain. More so when they were getting back up, they felt the muscles and bones aching badly from the attack they just received.

Having Luffy to click his tongue, "I was hoping that would be enough to knock them out." Muttered the teen, making Kuina to nod. She knew that kicks strength is suppose to knock the soldiers out, especially when she felt the winds from the said attack. "Why is it that their afraid of this guy? They were cowering around him when I was on the tower."

He then turn his attention towards Kuina, who let out a low breath of air and adjusting her sword. "Coby and I had the same hunch too, that they were afraid of the man. But why I am not sure, but considering his attitude towards them? I think he doesn't care for their lives and safety." She stated and tap the back of the sword against her shoulder.

Before she and Luffy widen their eyes, even Coby gasped out when Morgan then told his troops. "If your not going to fight and cowards out of this? Then you all shouldn't live!" He exclaimed, screaming to his men. "All of those who will refuse to fight and flee. Want you all to turn your guns at yourselves and kill yourself!" He shouted and watched the men stuttering and shaking badly in their places.

"WELL THAT'S A ORDER, DO YOU WANT TO TARNISH THE MARINES NAME BY DISOBEYING ORDERS! NOW SHOOT AND KILL YOURSELVES YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHITS!" Shouted Morgan and watches with sickening glee, of his men slowly moving and turning their rifles around and having them facing right up their chins! Shaking and trembling their free hand down towards where the triggers are!

"Stop it!" Coby screamed out very loudly while tugging his arms close. "This is not how the navy behaves! This isn't how they should act, let alone a captain telling them to go and kill themselves! Just because they cannot win a battle!" Cried the boy, having Kuina and Luffy listen in on the boy. While keeping an eye on the soldiers, ready and willing to stop any one of them who is about to pull the trigger! "This is not what justice is about, this is not what the marines stands for! You shouldn't follow commands like that!"

"What'd you know boy, you have nothing on this crew and your not part of them. You and the rest of your friends, are making a mockery out of the marines. Disobeying, disrespecting our ways and law!" Morgan spat back and watch Coby glaring and grinding his teeth.

"A marine doesn't go around and forcing people into being poor, forcing them to bow their heads and throwing away their freedom just to respect the navy." He shouted and saw Luffy and Kuina getting into a battle stance with full confidence and smiles. "The navy is suppose to protect and serve the citizens, protect them from criminals and evil people. Who are trying to kill them and murder them, or possibly enslaving them!" Coby contiued on while throwing his head about, tears flying when doing so.

Having the soldiers there to listen and watch the passionate boy talk highly about them. About their cause and what it means to being a navy. "And-and if your way of being a navy is the right way." Coby then raised his head and sucking in a lot of air! "Then I rather serve someone else than serving an Asshole like you!"

This had Luffy laughing at how courageous his friend is and how much passion he put into that speech. Happy he met somebody like Coby, helping him out and breaking out of that shell of his. Kuina, even smiled with closed eyes. Sensing that deep courage of the boy and that heart of his, wanting to protect others in need or those who is being done wrongly. No wonder he and Luffy wanted to help her and free her from the navy.

They saw that they were arresting her wrongly and even planned on executing her without proper papers or commands from home base or higher ups of the marines. Yeah, she definitely glad she made a deal with Luffy and becoming his first crew member. "Hey Luffy." She began saying while lowering her sword forward and towards Morgan.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed and shift his eyes at her and then grinned brightly when facing back forward. Hearing her asking or requesting from him.

"Morgan is mine if you don't mind, I have some paybacks to deliver. For tying me up on that execution cross." Smirk the girl and heard the teen letting out an okay, while nodding his head. "Good." The girl then lifted her sword up and had it facing towards Morgan, with his reflection showing in the blade.

The soldiers who were astonished and moved by Coby's words, look to one another and gazing each other with lost expressions. Before hardening their looks and nodding their heads. Then surprising everyone there, Luffy, Coby, Kuina and Morgan. Throwing their weapons down towards the ground and kicking them away from themselves, before turning around and facing Morgan with glares and gritted teeth.

"He's right!" One of them shouted and raised his fist forward. "That boy is right, you've been manipulating and abusing your power as captain. Tarnishing the navy name to the ground!" They continued saying and began standing their ground. Encouraged by Coby's words and how much love he has or the marines.

"We're not going to follow your commands any longer, we will report you to the higher ups and tell them how much you've corrupted the marines names!" Shouted another Soldier, who all were nodding and muttering out and shouting towards Morgan. The mask wearing man getting bit overwhelmed and concerned with how much of his soldiers were protesting! Even whipping his head up towards the towers, hearing more shouts and screams being heard within the base!

"Hell you even want us to murder a child, a LITTLE girl just because you believe she is disrespecting you!" Shouted another soldier. Surprisingly the trio near the wooden execution cross, at how the captain was going far as to murder that little girl who made the rice ball for Kuina!

Making Kuina to grit her teeth and hold her sword even tighter in her grip. Ready to slit this man's throat, to then feel calmness washing over her when Luffy places a hand on her shoulder. Shaking his head no, silently telling her with his eyes that they will not kill the man or anyone in the future. They will let the marines handle those who causes trouble. That and be bad if they did kill somebody right now, especially if they are a corrupted marine member.

Kuina shift her eyes left and right before smiling and nodding in agreement. Before they both widen their eyes and whip their bodies around hearing, "Father forget them! Just finish the brats off, I got the kid right where I want him and I will shoot him! If you straw hat will do anything to me, something bad will happen to him!" It is Helmeppo!

Having a gun straight towards Coby's head, making the boy to deadpan lightly and then groan inwardly at himself. For not paying attention to his surroundings and letting this daddy's boy get the best of him. "Don't worry about me Luffy! Just kick that guys ass already!" Shouted the boy, who is scared of the situation, but he won't back down right now or coward in fear!

Luffy smiled at how Coby is handling the situation, "Alright, just stand still Coby okay?" Which the boy nodded knowing exactly what the teen is about to do. Watching Luffy rolling his shoulders and getting ready to perform one of his attacks on Helmeppo. "Gum-Gum!"

"BACK! I am warning you, I will shoot him and kill him on the spot!" Screamed Helmeppo. Kuina just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Noticing how even the daddy's boy's legs were trembling and shaking on the spot, not having the guts to actually pulling the trigger and killing Coby right there.

Though her eyes did shifted back forward and towards Morgan. Who managed to get past the many soldiers and appearing right behind Luffy! Raising his ax hand high into the air and ready to strike across his neck. The girl swiftly moved her sword forward and dashed with incredible speed and movement that, nobody is able to follow her at all!

"Pistol!" Luffy shouted at the same time there was a loud grunt and sounds of a sword slashing across something, cutting what is pieces of wood scattering down against the ground behind him. Followed by a masked belonging to Morgon, while Helmeppo got punched hard in the face and throwing the gun into the air and away from both he and Coby.

With Coby smiling brightly at the duo in front of him and watching Luffy's arm going back to him and smirking while saying. "Welcome aboard Kuina." Luffy stated while turning his eyes at and equal exciting eyes of Kuina who replied back.

"Thanks...Captain." She smirk as both bodies of Morgan and Helmeppo collapsed to the ground. Instantly knocking them out with a single blow! With Kuina using the blunt end of her sword to knock out the large captain out, even cutting his ax hand and mask with said blunt part of the sword. As Luffy has succeeded in getting his first crew member!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Hey everyone another chapter done and written. I had to take a small pause from writing, considering did three chapters one after another and figured to take a break. But now am back and ready to continue forward with this story!**

**I am thinking of stopping at least around Chapter 10, as it be good stopping point and break for the one piece story. While returning to updating the Pokemon stories again lol.**

**Also, it been bugging me for awhile and had to look it up through google. In which is how many words are there in a sentence. The results I gotten was 15-20 words per-sentence. Not the usual eight to ten words, but 15 to 20 words for each sentence. If you were to tell me this and that's how writing is nowadays, I probably would not have believe ya lol.**

**I even ask my mom, as mom's knows best. She too was surprised to learn that it is 15-20 words per-sentence. SO! I figure give it a shot, see how things are and hopefully. Fixes my sentence structure a whole lot better.**

**So without further adieu, hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: Luffy and the ex-marine Bellemere!**

A couple hours had passed since the defeat of Morgan and his son Helmeppo from their abusive power and corruptness of the marine base in Shells town. Kuina, who has been recently recruited and becoming a young teenager's crew member who goes by the name of Luffy. Wasn't sure what had happened all she remember was that, after defeating Morgan with a single blow and replying to Luffy. Felt the entire world spinning around her and collapsing towards the ground with everything going dark for her, with her name being called out by Coby and Luffy with concerns. After that she did not know what occurred, if anything while passing out she felt what could be arms scooping her up and holding onto her with a protective hold.

The young woman groan lightly and began fumbling her eyes, hearing what sounded like voices coming from somewhere, recovering her senses and felt what could be blankets over her. "_Am I in a bed?"_ She thought to herself and flutter her eyes open then winces from the sunlight hitting her eyes. She lifted herself from the pillows and rubbed her eyes, then began scanning the room she is in. Taking note that she is in fact in a bedroom, of someone house and look pretty normal looking room with your everyday furniture. The young woman then groan lightly when she felt her stomach growling, having her to rest a hand against it while smacking her lips.

Kuina closes her eyes and began sniffing the air as a delicious aroma hit her nose, having the girl let out a pleasant sigh. "Something smells good." Hummed the young woman as she removes the blankets and sheets and gets out of bed, spotting new pair of clothes resting on a drawer. With her sword resting up against it neatly along side her shoes being placed in front, having her smile. Once she got up and washed up from a shower she found, the girl went ahead and began moving to the hallway. Heard the voices getting louder and seemingly coming from a floor below hers. Making her way over to the stair case she began descending down and hear what sounded like a party going on?

Kuina made sure to adjust the new set of clothes that laid out for her, buttoning up the small vested long sleeve blue and white T-shirt, pulling lightly on the jeans. Making sure she is modest when going downstairs and entering the restaurant that girl Rika comes from! Widening her eyes at the excitement going on as Luffy is quite joyous and swinging about his mug happily. Making Coby and Rika who is sitting next to him having bright smiles on their faces and, having a great time! Luffy after finishing up his story too Rika of the navy base, spotted Kuina at the stairs and threw his mug up. "OY! Kuina come and join us, we were just having a celebration party of our victory against Morgan and his snobby son!"

The young pirate exclaimed alerting Coby and Rika to her presence, as they too waved at her and beckon her to join. The mother who is behind the counter lifts her head and smiled brightly to Kuina, "Ah good your awake! Come and join us dear I have lots of food prepared, so go join them and I will bring it over." The mother said too her, watching the young woman nod her head and smiled in appreciation as she heads over towards the table and sits down.

The food is brought over to the table and setting down seems to be ten different plates of food. Kuina, went ahead and grab what she could and began scarfing the food down her gullet, leaving quite a mess on her face when eating. Humming in delight of how delicious it is as she grabs a glass of water, chugging it down after choking a bit and slamming it on the table with a big gasp of breath! "SOO good!" She exclaimed with bright smile, "I never thought I will ever eat again. Being forced to not eat for nearly nine days can mess with you," She giggled out.

Making Luffy smile glad that the girl is feeling a lot better, "Rika and the mother told me exactly what happened when you arrived. I must say, it is impressive you manage to go this far without eating or drinking." Luffy said and look at Rika. Watching the girl look away bashfully and giggling in delight when the boy points at her, "I have to thank you Rika for keeping Kuina somewhat fed, or I would have not gotten her to be part of my crew!" Luffy chuckled out while taking a huge bite out of the large meat he order.

Kuina nods and smiles towards the girl, making sure to wipe her hand from the food and patted the girl's head. "Yeah, you were quite brave sneaking into the base and feeding me when they weren't looking." Kuina said while she poke her nose with a caring expression. "But don't do that again alright, it can be quite dangerous if that group were to spot you and hurt you." She explained and then hummed after resting her hand back on the table. Seeing Rika shaking her head with a wide smile and threw her arms apart with glee.

"I know, I know, but the soldiers there didn't seem to mind and left me alone whenever I came and fed you." Then eye smiled. "All they ever tell me is to be careful not be spotted by Morgan or Helmeppo, and so I did!" She laughed and turn to her mom who called her over, "Coming mom!" And heads behind the counter and smiled when her mother praised her and wanted her to do the dishes. Having Luffy, Coby and Kuina to themselves at the table and letting them enjoy their meal.

Kuina, turning back towards her food and resuming eating again, shifted her gaze towards Luffy who is drinking out of his mug and asked. "So what's next captain?" She suddenly asked while waving her fork towards the boy, who turn his head at her waiting for her to continue. "Now that I am part of your crew," Kuina continued while leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms underneath her C cup breasts. "What is the next step on our to do list, I have a feeling you will want to try and recruit more people right?" She asked and began sipping her drink.

Luffy nods at her deduction and face forward with a smile, "Yeah, I am thinking of probably having ten crew members for our pirate crew." He stated and rests his elbows on the table and lean against his hands with a big smile, "especially if we're going to be taking on the Grand Line to find One Piece!" He exclaimed and did his best not to burst into laughing when Coby did a spit take with his juice!

"Grand Line!?" Exclaimed the boy but immediately calms down and thought it over, while lifting a finger to his chin. "That actually makes a lot of sense if you want to go after One Piece?" Then face forward with bit of a worry expression, "But are you sure Luffy? I heard that place can be very dangerous and ends a lot of sailors and pirates careers for how tough it is." Coby said with a worried tone and considering they just met and are newly friends, he can't fathom the thought of losing Luffy at the Grand Line.

Luffy nods with conviction and harden his expression with glee, "Yeah I am, if I want to be King of the Pirates? I have to venture out into the Grand Line and find One Piece there, only make sense for Gold Roger to leave it there!" Exclaimed Luffy while flicking his hat up a bit and grins. "Besides, I have Kuina with me and whoever else joins my crew. We will be the best pirates out there in the world!" He cheered out, having Kuina to smile with a firm nod. Getting quite excited herself at the idea of improving herself, and becoming one of the strongest swordswoman out there in the seas!

"Well then Luffy if we're going to the Grand Line? We will need quite the crew to being able to handle it, especially a navigator." Kuina then waving her fork towards him after finishing her fifth plate and leans forward against the table. "Considering we don't know what the Grand Line will have there or how rough the seas are. So we better make our decision of a navigator a careful choice." She said and out of bit of cuteness places the fork into her mouth, chewing lightly on it and the food.

Luffy nod with a hand resting against his straw hat, laughing at how diligent Kuina is about choosing a good navigator for them. With Coby looking at the two pirates in awe, surprised how much they're getting along greatly with one another as if they were long time friends. Having the boy softly look down to his lap and tighten his hands, knowing this will be the last time they'll ever meet or see each other. Listening to them discussing what kind of ship they should get ahead of time, considering they can't go with just a dinghy. _"I...I won't be seeing them again after this. Especially with how much Luffy helped me out, giving me encouragement and teaching me how to be brave."_

Coby closed his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth feeling hot tears from his eyes, struggling to hold them back. "_Two years I suffered serving Alvida and her pirates, losing all hope and faith that someone will search for me and rescue me."_ Flashing through his memories of his time with Alvida and how much hell he went through! "_But thanks to Luffy I am free, free being able to whatever I want now.. And my dream is to become a marine, but..."_ Then lift his head at the two with Kuina, glaring and grabbing onto Luffy's arm shouting how she wasn't done eating her meat!

With Luffy exclaiming back how the piece of meat was on his plate not hers, with the two tug-o-war over it. With Kuina reaching out her other arm and began tickling the boy at his arm pit, After stretching his right rubber arm out long enough and watch Luffy cry in laughter, whipping his arm back to himself and letting go of the forked meat. In which Kuina happily took a huge bite out of it in victory, with the straw hat teen shouting in disbelief!

_"That would mean I will become enemies with Luffy and his friends. I-I don't think I can do something like that, or even fathom the thought of having to fight him and bringing him into custody." _Coby said while opening his eyes and looking at the two pirates, with Luffy shouting out how Kuina cheated! Having the girl to stick her tongue at him while raising her head in victory, stating how he shouldn't left his guard down. Having Rika and her mother, and the people outside who can hear it all, laughing and enjoying the company of the two.

"L-Luffy..." Coby struggled to say alerting the black hair teen and Kuina towards the boy, raising their brows in concern. Watching how Coby seems to be struggling to say something and beginning to get teary eye behind his glasses, "If, If I join the marines and become a navy soldier will we still be friends?" Asked the worry boy who had his lower lip sucked and waited for Luffy's response to his question. Who stare confusingly towards the kid and tilted his head, wondering whatever brought that up in the first place? But Luffy can understand where Coby is coming from, be weird and awkward for a marine to be friends with a pirate.

Kuina smiled warmly towards Coby and then look at Luffy, figuring to add in her two cents on the matter. "Well it wouldn't hurt, long you two keep it a secret and away from the navy." She informed while eye smiling, "granted everyone here probably knows the two of you are friends. Including the navy at the base, but no doubt they will still follow the rules." She stated and began flicking some grapes into her mouth and sipping more of her drink. Hoping that her two cents will ease the tension between the two boys, despite them not really knowing each other that long.

Luffy laughed softly and nod, "Well of course we are friends, even if you join the navy or not we will always be friends!" Exclaimed Luffy while raising his head, watching Coby face just brighten up and beginning to sniffle at how much Luffy has a big heart. "After all, you needed a friend from the look of things after the hell you went through with Alvida." Luffy continued while then leaning on the table with one arm resting over it. "Though you should be good, there is no reports or information about you being with their groups, so the navy-" Luffy then had his sentence cut off at the sound of the restaurant doors opening.

Alerting everyone towards it and saw one of the marine members entering inside the shop, looking a lot healthier and better! No doubt all of them are recovering from Morgan's tyrant control over at the base, with the man stepping couple steps forward. With an appreciate and somewhat sorry expression, "Excuse me, I know this is sudden and that we at the marine base appreciate what you've done for us. But, and I know be stupid of me asking if you're the two who stop Morgan?" The man asked with a concern tone, watching Luffy and Kuina stare at one another and back at the man nodding.

He then grabbed his hat and lower it to his chest, "Right, and I assume that the two of you pirates right?" Which got a nod and saw the two smiling softly having a good idea where this is going, prepared for it to come. "Well, again we want to thank you for what you did. But, rules are rules and that we cannot allow you to keep staying here any longer and, will turn a blind eye for your crimes. But we must ask you that you leave immediately."

Having the people outside shouting in dismay and shock of what is happening, too even Rika and the mother widening their eyes in disbelief! "That's not fair they saved us, they saved even you and your men from that evil person!" Rika shouted behind the counter and slamming her hands on it. "Why should they leave, it isn't a crime to saving our lives and making it better by beating those bad people!" She continued while feeling her mother resting a hand on her, nodding in agreement. Then which the two open their mouths a bit when the man sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"I'm sorry but attacking, invading and causing property damage to a Marine base is violation to the law, as well since being pirates. They also attacked officers of the law and went against the navy with brute force and violence. I'm sorry but rules are rules and we cannot report to the higher ups about pirates saving a town, from our own corruption and turn a blind eye for our mistakes." Informed the soldier as people outside, shouted and refuses to hear it and saying how they have every right to stay.

Even Coby was ready to defend them only for Luffy to smirk and stood up, rubbing and patting his clothes alongside Kuina. "No problem, we were about to leave anyway-" Luffy then lift his head and happily look at the soldier, "we just need to get some supplies and be on our way officer." He stated and look towards the daughter and mother with a smile, "think be alright to have some food for our trip?" Watching the mom who blinked and then smile warmly towards him with a firm nod, "cool! Kuina you got everything?"

Which she nods and chuckle sheepishly, "yeah though are you sure about me taking your clothes ma'am? I don't want to intrude." Kuina asked and watches the mother laugh, waving her hand telling her not to worry about it, and she is welcome to having the spare clothes. Making the blue hair girl to nod and softly smiles back in response, then look at Luffy nudging her head towards the door, "all set then." She said. Walking behind the boy as they were leaving the restaurant, meeting the mother towards the door as she hands them a large bag of supplies. Having Luffy to thank her and tip his hat, accepting the bag and throwing it over his shoulder about to leave.

Coby, left behind and standing at the table where the two were eating stared at their backs. Knowing they wouldn't be seeing each other after this, making sure to being quiet and not saying his good bye towards the two. Considering the navy will mark him as a pirate too, losing all chances of entering the marines, "hold it you two." The soldier suddenly spoke having both Luffy and Kuina to stop and turn at the man, "This young boy Coby, I believe that's your name?" The man asked at the pink hair kid and face back at the two. "Is he with the two of you or friends with you?"

Having Coby flinch and shook at the sudden question hoping none of them will respond to his question, watching Luffy fully turn around and facing the man. "Who him?" Luffy suddenly said and points at Coby, who's face went pale when Luffy then said. "Well considering that the boy got kidnapped and was with some pirates."

"_Luffy no!? What are you doing if you reveal that we are friends I lose all hopes of being a navy."_ Coby thought in panic, watching the straw hat pirate walking on over to him and stopping in front of him. Continuing with saying how he came across Coby out in the sea, with the pirates and about to reveal the group he was in. Then places a hand on top of his head as Coby lost it and felt his world going in spiral's when Luffy is about to say.

"So you could say that we-"

"SHUT UP!" Coby suddenly shouted and threw a very hard right hook across Luffy's face, throwing the boy's head towards the side. But with a big smile on his face, glad that Coby took action and punched him before he could finish his sentence. Having Coby widen his eyes at the sudden punch he did and stares at the teenager, who caught himself and wipe his cheek. Who then went ahead and pulls his own fist back and punches Coby across his own face, sending him down to the floor!

"So, you think your tough guy huh!" Luffy exclaimed and continued his assault on Coby by jumping forward and standing on top of him, before delivering more punches down at the boy face! Making sure to hit both side of his cheeks while hearing Coby, grunting and yelling out in pain from the blows! Making sure his act is believable in front of the soldier and hearing him screaming out that is enough at Luffy, who then felt Kuina grabbing his shirt collar.

"Alright, I think he had enough captain don't want to take us into jail again do you?" Kuina said keeping the act going while trying not to laugh. Making Luffy to nod his head and happily places the straw hat back onto his head and look at the girl, "come on we better get going before we get arrested." She snicker out with a shake of her head and heads out of the door with Luffy, whispering out. "_You call that acting? I know the soldier will fall for it but come on Luffy, that was pathetic."_

_ "Hey I didn't see you taking action to help out Coby chances of becoming a marine? So I wouldn't be talking." _Whispered Luffy as the duo began heading out of the restaurant, leaving Coby there on the floor, gasping and breathing realizing. That Luffy helped him out once again and this time, it was to help the boy get into the Marines! His eyes watering up doing everything he can not to cry, lips sucked into his mouth and just doing his best to keep his cool.

_"Luffy did it again, he helped me out once more. He did that purposely so that the marine wouldn't see me as friends, with them or relations to a Pirate." _Coby continued with his thoughts while rolling onto his side. Then began pulling himself up, standing and curling his hands into fists before fully standing in front of the soldier. "_Luffy go and chase your dream, go and become the Pirate King! And I will do my best to achieve my own dream and become a marine!" _Coby then straighten himself and then raised his head up as he shouts.

"SIR I WANT TO JOIN THE MARINES! I MAY NOT LOOK MUCH OR MAY STRUGGLE, BUT IT IS MY DREAM TO BECOMING A MARINE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO EVEN THE MORE MINOR JOBS SO PLEASE, ACCEPT ME!" Coby then bowed low in front of the solider. Who stared and blink at Coby's sudden conviction of wanting to join, having the man to smile and adjust his hat lightly.

He can see the determination and passion of wanting to join. "_This young man definitely wants to be one and considering how determine he look. I don't see why not, after all- we need more people like him in the marines who's compassionate." _The man chuckle and laughed as he goes nodding his head and smile down at Coby. "Sure thing young man but do remember, it won't be a easy ride once you join. You will be trained and taught very thoroughly and with a lot of discipline." the man then lower his hat slightly over his eyes and grinned. "Think you can handle it, Coby?"

The young pink hair boy look with a owlish expression before turning one into excitement! He nodded his head and stood attention, "Yes sir, of course sir!" Coby announced with a strong conviction, he made it... He finally made it and is on his first step of becoming a marine soldier!

Xxx

At the docks of Shell's town we see Luffy and Kuina approaching towards the Dinghy he and Coby used to arrive here. Having Kuina to hum lightly and rubbing her chin, "Well that explain's how you and Coby got here. Though if we're going to have a pirate crew we better find a ship," then turn her attention towards Luffy while resting a hand against the hilt of her sword. "Including if we are going to have more crew members join us." She informed watching the straw hat teen nod his head.

"Yeah, though I don't know where we could go and find ourselves a pirate ship." Luffy stated as he walks forward and began untying the Dinghy, crouching down to get the knots of the rope. "I did try figuring out where we could find somewhere for said ships, while you were sleeping." He grunted out as he begins untying the ropes, hearing Kuina walking onto the Dinghy and twist her body at the boy. "Borrowed a brochure from Ririika after she told me how, I might be able to find something in it or possibly a nearby island who can give us a ship."

Luffy stood up and happily tosses the rope at Kuina who caught it in the air, then knelt down on the Dinghy. Making sure they wouldn't get their ankles caught with the rope, hearing Luffy continued as he jumps towards the boat. "And from what I read, we should be able to go and buy a boat at a town called Orange town." He informed while pinwheeling his arms, losing his balance for a brief moment and heard Kuina squeak out and quickly grabs his shirt and pulled! Which the two of them then grunted out when Kuina stop Luffy halfway from falling out, then landing on top of her inside the boat.

Both of them groaning and rubbing their heads from bopping against one another, with Luffy gently pushes a hand against Kuina's right breast. "Thanks," he said to the girl who nodded and not minding where the teen's hand is, considering there is not much else to grab onto. Opening her eyes and watched Luffy sit up and removed the hand from her breast, then offer it to her.

"No problem," Kuina smirk and accept his hand, adjusting herself on the dinghy and sitting on one of the seats. "Well then do you remember which way we're suppose to go to reach Orange town?" Kuina asked while leaning back a bit and watches Luffy. Crouch walking over to the sail and sits down next too it, making sure to unfurling it and waiting for the waves too take them out further. Then watches him grab a compass from a stand, then tossing it over to Kuina. Who lean back and began bouncing the compass between her hands not expecting the boy to trust her with it.

While letting out a low breath of air when she grabs it and flip the lid open. "The brochure said that Orange town is further northwest from Shell's town. So, if we head in that direction and keep an eye on the compass, we should be able to get there by midday." Smiled the straw hat pirate who felt the winds beginning to blow and pushing the small sail forward and moving the dinghy forward to see. "I am trusting you to keep an eye on the compass Kuina, think you can keep watch and alert me if we're going the wrong way." He asked, watching the blue hair girl nod her head and wink.

"Sure thing, I am good with compasses but I am not that good at navigation. But, I will do my best to keep an eye on our directions." Informed the girl while then brushing her bangs to the side and look out to sea. Smiling, not expecting how things would have turned out and how her path with Luffy will end up like this. If it wasn't for the straw hat pirate coming and saving her from the corrupt marines, her dreams would've ended right there and then. And kind of glad things happened like this, her life would have ended and her dream to becoming a powerful swordswoman.

Luffy who is adjusting the sails and moving it about too getting them out from Shell's town, briefly paused and lean his head towards the right. Looking towards Kuina and grin softly, noticing how she seems a lot more relaxed and carefree than when she was chained up at the cross. The girl look at peace and seems to be happy that her journey is continuing, no doubt glad she can still keep going and achieve her dream of becoming a strong swordswoman. He then shifted his gaze towards the sword that's neatly resting against the side of the dinghy, having quite a warmth presence to it and a calmness along with love. The same feeling he felt back at the marine base, when he lifted it off from the floor and held it in his hands.

Luffy then places a hand on his straw hat and silently shift his gaze up to it, knowing that this hat too have love and warmth to it. When Shanks handed him the straw hat and being one of Luffy's most treasured things he ever gotten as a young child. Which now makes him curious of who it is that handed Kuina, the sword that she treasures greatly? He looked forward at the girl who held onto the side of the Dinghy, when they began heading out to sea, "Kuina-" Luffy is about to say.

But the two blink their eyes and turn their attention towards the dock, hearing someone shouting out towards the two, "LUFFY, KUINA!" It is Coby! Who is waving both arms high into the air and then quickly salutes towards the duo, who smiled back at the boy. "I won't forget everything you've done and I want to thank you both, for showing me that I can achieve my dream! I will never forget you two!" Coby cried out and did his best to keep the tears back.

Watching Luffy and Kuina, smiling back at him and were about to wave, only to pause and watched how all the marines soldiers gathered behind Coby. Standing in rows and saluting towards the two of them, with the leading being next to Coby and calling out. "Again, thank you for everything you've done for us here in Shell town! We won't forget the kindness you showed here today and the risks you've taken to freeing us from this nightmare. Thank you again!" He called out and the rest of the soldiers followed suit and thanked Luffy and Kuina for the help!

Having Luffy and Kuina to turn their heads at one another, while then beaming with smiles and faces back. With Luffy throwing both arms into the air and waving towards them while Kuina, leans back far she could at the Dinghy's sides. Waving her hand towards the group then resting the arm, back down with Luffy doing the same and both faced ahead of them. Saying their last goodbye's to Shell town and the people at the docks, who were thanking them for all their help!

"Alright men, we have just said our thanks and even saluted too pirates." The commander announced to everyone and rested his arm down to his sides. "It is punishable by law that we thanked them, so as punishment to ourselves and thanking the pirates. We will not have dinner for the next week understood?" He said with a smile towards his men and Coby. All of them agreeing with him and salute to him and stood attention, with Coby smiling and watching his friend sailing away.

_"Thank you Luffy...for everything."_ He thanked the straw hat pirate silently as he head off with the soldiers, back to the base and get started with his training.

xxx

Few hours has passed since they left Shell town and saying their good byes to the people they rescued. Luffy, who is at the helm of the Dinghy is making sure that the boat won't capsize and flip over. Just lightly humming a tune and enjoying the ocean breeze with this wonderful weather. He couldn't help but lift one hand to his straw hat and slide it down the back of his head and grinned. "Good weather today for sailing! Hopefully when we get to Orange town, we can try and rent a bigger boat." He said to Kuina, shifting his gaze over at the girl who responded.

By lifting her head up from the compass and nods, "though do you have money?" She asked lightly while having bit of a worried expression. "Cause there's a difference between renting a boat and buying one Luffy." She informed, raising her right hand and rotating her wrist. "So unless you have the money to get us a boat, we won't be much of a pirate crew." Kuina then stretched out both her arms out and laugh lightly, at the annoyed expression Luffy has right now.

But he can't blame her as she is right, he doesn't have enough money to really buy a boat. Having the straw hat teen to sigh softly and shake his head, "you're not wrong. I definitely don't have the money but figured, buying a bigger boat than a dinghy will be better. In case we do recruit new members." He informed while leaning lightly on the wheel, lazily hanging his arms off from it. Luffy then shift his gaze back towards the sword of hers. Remembering the question he was gong to ask her, before the navy and Coby called out too them. "By the way?" Luffy started asking.

Having the girl hum and turn her direction to him, "exactly how did you get your sword if you don't me asking. You said it is a treasure you can't replace or ever let go..." Luffy asked while resting a cheek against the back of hi hand. Giving a small smile towards the girl, who closed her eyes and smiled back then lifting her head towards the sky. Then down at her sword, lifting it up and resting it between her two hands. Remembering the memory fondly and how she acquired her father's sword. "Well I will tell you exactly how I got it, and not bore you the details." Laughed Kuina.

Xxx

Couple years ago on the day Kuina received her sword...

_"It was couple years back when I began growing up and mastering my techniques at my dad's school. Been a long time since a incident happen to me when I was a child, a group of pirates- hired pirates. Were paid to kill me, to murder me because I upset their payers son..."_ She told Luffy, remembering her young self in the dojo all by herself.

Frustrated and angry, irritated and agitated as the girl spent almost her whole life. Hunting down and finding where those pirate's client was, or where the son could be. When one of them told their friends how they were told, to kill the girl because of their client son being jealous. Not liking the idea of being out smarted or out played by a female swordswoman. "_I tried my best figuring out where they were and where they came from. But all my leads winded up empty handed and could never find my best friend's killer."_

_ "I see..."_ Luffy chimed in, "_that explains the promise you told me about back at the base. Wanting to be the best swordswoman, is a promise you made too this friend right?"_ He asked, watching the girl nod. Flashing to the day where her father had called her in, wanting to tell her something important. With the young girl walking down the hallway of her father's dojo, making her way around the corner to a more furniture and decorative hall. Reaching to the sliding doors that will lead her into her father's room.

"_When I entered and sat down in front of my father. He began telling me...and reminding once again. About how female swordswoman aren't particularly strong than men."_ She continued with the story, with her past self doing her best to hide her anger and frustration of hearing this speech again. Only then blink her eyes and widen them, "_however...that day was different. He then told me that unlike most swordswomen, they don't generally continued to train their skills and improving their swordsmanship. They usually stop and think their at a good point in their training. Telling me how not a whole lot of them seek out, to improve themselves like I do."_

Her past self then opened her mouth in surprise when her father. Stood up and walked on over towards his sword, lifting it off from the stand and turned around. Walking back to her and knelt down to his knees, bowing his head and moving the sword forward._ "My daughter he said, you are nothing like those women and I know, you will keep improving and getting stronger. I offer you my sword so that one day, when you leave this dojo. You bring honor to our home and dojo, and making me proud to having you as a daughter."_

_xxx_

_ "_And here I am," Smiled the girl still looking at the sword she's holding. "I kept my promise and will keep it to my friend. That I will become the strongest swordswoman, but also make my father proud and bring honor to the dojo." Then laughed after moving the sword onto the side of the boat, then twisting her body to face Luffy. "Course if I have to be a pirate to achieve such a dream. Then I do not mind at all," then pump her arm out with the other resting against that forearm. "Besides I will also be able to fight incredibly strong people in the future, if I sail out to sea! So have no worries captain, I'll be sure to help you out." She eye smiled.

Making Luffy laugh and nod his head, while replying back. "Then I will be sure not to get in the way of your dream! Like I promise back at Shell's town, if I ever get in the way of your dream or prevent you from achieving them? I'll be sure to commit senpoku to myself to bring honor back to you." He stated and had the girl laughing while throwing her head back. Making Luffy to hum and tilt his head of what is funny?

"I don't think that's how you pronounce it Luffy, but I understand what your trying to say." Stated the girl while leaning forward and calming down. Then lifts a hand and points at his hat, "so by the way- since we're on the subject of treasures. Is there a significance to your straw hat, I have yet seen you take it off at all." The girl asked and felt her hair blowing from the breeze. Watching her captain eye smile and grabs the straw hat.

"Yup, it's my treasure and the person who gave it too me. Is the one who owns it, taught me what it is to be a pirate. I made a promise to him, Shanks is his name; that I will bring this back to him once I become a great pirate!" Said the teen fondly, feeling his messy black hair blowing with the breeze. Then placing the hat back on his head and faces forward, "I'll be sure to return it to him once I become King of the Pirates!" He declared. Having Kuina getting quite pumped up for what, she is not sure. But it just feels like whenever Luffy makes that declaration?

Kuina gets this overwhelming feeling of being able to do anything! That what Luffy says might come true, maybe not now but no doubt he will become the pirate king. She will be sure to see this journey through and help him, help him in anyway possible. "Anyway," Luffy suddenly spoke and adjusted his hat, while then looking to Kuina. "How are we doing with the directions, we still heading northwest?"

Making Kuina to let out a soft oh, grabbing the compass and opens it. "Let's see," she hummed out and looking at. Though before she could say yes or tell Luffy, they are on track. The two lifted their heads up and heard what sounded like cries of help. Having both of them too stand up on their boat. Spotting what seems to be people overboard and in the water! Though something seems bit odd about it, which is why there be people in the ocean?

Kuina hummed and turn her attention to Luffy who stood behind her. "What you'd think Luffy? Are they dangerous or faking that they need rescuing?" She asked her captain. Who hummed and harden his look, staring at the three people in the water. Noticing one odd thing about them and that's-

"Why are they wearing rubber clown nose?" Luffy piqued up and had Kuina widening her eyes and faced forward. Watching her captain stretch his arm out and points. "See, they're wearing clown noses...something is definitely not right here." Luffy felt uneasy about this situation. Yeah normal people calling for help and probably capsized their boats.

But why would regular people be wearing rubber noses out in sea? Kuina, after checking the three out harden her look and grip her sword tightly. "Shall we question them and get info out of them?" She asked while getting into a fighting pose, knowing Luffy can't fight in this dinghy. Suddenly, the two then heard what sounded like another boat coming from their left!

Alerting the two over at it and saw it is a paddle boat! "DON'T TRUST THEM! IT IS A TRAP!" Called out what sounded like a woman voice! Alerting the two of them about the dangers the three men were in the ocean. Causing the men in said waters to suddenly cry out!

"Shit!"

"It's Bellemere, why is she here again!?" Shouted one of the pirates with the third groaning and growling out.

"Not sure but let's get out of here, before we get caught!" Announced the third pirate. With all three of them swimming over to their boat. Which is being covered by a tarp that Kuina and Luffy just noticed, when the waves moved downward. Revealing a motor boat the clown nose people are climbing in. Then sailing away when they turned the motor on and darted away from them. Luffy and Kuina relaxed their muscles and look to each other. Then over towards the slightly bigger boat the woman is sailing on over to them, while furling the sails to come a stop.

"You two alright? It's a good thing I got here on time, or else the Buggy pirates would have stolen your belongings." Informed the woman on the boat. Luffy tilt his hat down to hide the sunlight and ridding the shadows. Spotting what seems to be a lady, with pink curly like bangs, with the back of her hair in a pony-tail. Wearing what seems to be a uniform, that strikingly looks like a Marine uniform, but not at the same time. "Hold on you two, let me lower a ladder for you. Then you can climb on board!" Shouted the woman, who knelt down and tosses a ladder.

Luffy and Kuina stared at it for a bit then look to one each other. With the woman looking over the side of the boat and hummed. "Hm? Something the matter you two? You are or were heading to Orange town right." She took a guess and saw the two facing back up to her.

Watching her rest both arms on the side of her boat. Smiling down at them with mixture of apologetic and sincerity. "Sorry to say but the place isn't safe, right now that is. The three pirates you saw with the clown noses belong to Buggy." She informed and watches the two teens. Grabbing the ladder after grabbing their things. And began climbing up while listening to the woman.

Who step aside and let's the two on her moderate size boat. Watching the straw hat teen whistle out and grinning brightly, "nice boat! This is exactly what we need in case we have more people sail with us." Luffy chuckled. Having the woman to raise a brow and tilt her head confusingly. Then saw him face her, "thanks! Though we aren't afraid of some pirates with clown noses, and we were. We were on our way towards Orange town. Hoping to getting a bigger boat there and continuing sailing out, while recruiting more people!"

This had the woman stared owlishly for couple of minutes. Her brain slowly clicking and turning its gears of exactly who she just picked up! Having her widen her eyes and swiftly pulls a rifle from her back and aims it towards Luffy's face! "Hm? Something wrong?" The teen asked curiously with no fear. Even Kuina didn't react or swiping the rifle from the woman's arms. Knowing full well that Luffy, will be alright. She is absently and cutely looking at some of the decorations on the boat. Before gasping and fumbling greatly when one of the candle sticks, fell off from the mast and rolled off into the ocean!

In which had her quickly resting a arm on the railings and leans on it calmly. Trying to look cool and that nothing had happen, whistling when she tried to grab it. Then shift her gaze at the two with the woman. Shaking lightly and trembling in front of Luffy with quite intimidating eyes. "Please tell me that I did not, just- just pick up pirates who belong to them!" She exclaimed openly.

"..." Luffy stared and then look up in thought. Then crossed eye towards his nose, before facing the woman. Who nearly snorted in laughter when Luffy grab his nose with a smile. Causing his voice to go funny, "don't have a rubber nose. But I am made of rubber, surprise you know about that just by looking at me!" He beamed and chuckled. Causing the woman to stop her snorts and paled at the sight. Of Luffy stretching out his nose far he can make it, then snaps it back to his face.

Laughing and chuckling in front of the woman. Who began lowering her gun and just wide eyed of who she picked up. "You, you're a Devil Fruit user?" She asked and got a nod from him. Then look down at her rifle and then back at the boy, "the Gum-Gum fruit right?" Which she got another nod while Luffy is beginning to feel sense of danger, including Kuina. Who is ready to bring her sword out and swiftly swings it forward, at the same time as the woman. Who quickly swap her weapon with a short blade!

Having Luffy yelp and raise his hands in defense from both blades in front of him! "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not enemies, we're not enemies! Lower your sword!" Luffy cried out and began chuckling nervously. Especially at the way the woman eyes is glaring at him. Not at all afraid about Kuina being right there. Ready to cut her and slice her where she stands!

The woman who is holding the sword towards Luffy's neck, felt a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. Feeling her sword clattering with her small shakes and trembles. Looking into Luffy's eyes that showed no fear or even worries about dying. Making her to lower her sword and her stance a bit, raising her right brow curiously. "Who...are you two? I never seen anyone not coward when having a sword to their neck, or afraid having weapons drawn to them." She asked confusingly.

Luffy smiled softly and lowering his hands. Then nods to Kuina to withdraw her sword. Who stared a bit more at the woman, but smiled seeing she shows no threat. Quickly spun her sword around and sheaths it. Watching the straw hat teen raise a hand to his hat, laughing with an eye smile. "Name's Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crew mate Kuina." He introduced the two of them. With Kuina lightly flicking two fingers forward in hello fashion.

"And yeah we are pirates but, we don't work for whoever Buggy is." Luffy stated and raised his free hand up. "But you know them right, are they troublemakers? If so, that's normal for pirates to cause trouble and messing with people." Stated the teen. Watching the woman twirling the short blade of hers back into its sheath. Sighing out lightly and nodding her head softly.

"Sadly I do, first thing first." Then claps her hands together with a very apologetic look! Bowing her head down fast shouting. "I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions like that! I thought you work for them considering the way you spoke, about needing a bigger ship for more crew members!" Then gritted her teeth. "I thought you were planning to lower my guard and take my ship. Sorry!"

Having Kuina to softly smile and rested her weight on her right leg. "No worries that's our fault. We should have told you beforehand, we were pirates. But we weren't planning to take your boat." She said and looks to Luffy, looking quite distraught of having the woman think that. "My captain seems want to apologize for his mistake."

Luffy laughed and bashfully rub his neck, "Yeah. Sorry about that...Bellemere was it?" He asked confusingly. Pointing out towards the ocean and direction of the pirates fled. "That's what they called you right. That's your name?" Luffy asked, watching Bellemere hummed and then nodded lightly. Letting the straw hat pirate know he is right. "Okay," The teen then raised a hand and points to her, with the other hand holding his hat.

"By the way," he began saying, "how did you know I had the Gum-Gum fruit? Have you seen it in action before or took a wild guess?" The teenager was curious how she guessed it on the spot. Wondering if its because he stretched his own nose and figured it out, or him saying rubber gave it away. Feeling the soft breeze of the ocean blowing through the boat, rocking it softly against the waves.

Bellemere gave a hearty laugh as she goes up to the steering wheel. Climbing up the ladder that leads to the upper part of the boat, "well might come to shock. But I used to be a marine back in the day." She informed. Swinging her leg around the top and stood up on the upper deck. Turning around towards the two teens, laughing at their wide expression. "So I have fought my fair share of Devil Fruit users myself, but I've also had studied a bit of the fruits that were known." She continued saying and begin grabbing onto the wheel.

Luffy and Kuina look at one another and then back, Luffy smiling and asked. "So does that mean you've catalog all about the fruits?" Then blink his eyes confusingly when the woman shook her head. "How come?" He asked curious now why that is and couldn't help but eye smiled. When the woman lean against the wheel, staring down at the two with her own large smile.

"Cause if I do kept logs about the fruits, it would give away the point of guessing Devil fruit powers." Then looks up towards the sky with a far away look. "I maybe an ex-marine as I did kind of retired. But the people I used to work with, would take my notes and find counter-measures to even innocent people who aren't pirates and locks them away."

Kuina who heard this, went and lean against the mast of the boat and crossing her arms. "I guess even highly respected marines can be corrupted. Without bringing the right justice." Stated the teen with wisdom. Surprising Bellemere of how the girl sounded like she's experience it first hand? Watching the teen lift her head up with half open eyes, "we've came face-to-face with a man name Morgan, back in Shells town. Who is using his powers in a abusive manner and taking over the village, and even his own men through his corruption." While grabbing the sides of her arms and tighten her grip. "Even arrested me and planned on executing me, for protecting a girl. Who almost got bitten and badly injured from his son dogs."

Bellemere's eyes wide in shock of what she's hearing! She had a feeling something was up whenever she tried contacting the island, to get reports of what's happening recently since losing contact all of the sudden. The woman soften her look and felt a smile spreading across her face, when Kuina grinned brightly and nudged her head to Luffy. "Course thanks to my captain here, we helped free the people of Morgan tyrant ways."

Having the straw hat teen laughing and wrapping his hands behind his head, twisting one foot around his right ankle. "Eh, I only did what was right and everyone there needed help. So that's what I did; I helped." Laughed the black hair teen. Listening Kuina laugh too and shrug her shoulders, while then looking up to Bellemere.

"So, since you told us that's something is happening in Orange town. I think we will be of some help and figuring out. What this Buggy's deal is if you want," she then rests an hand on her swords hilt grinning. "Sounds like some pirates needs some scolding, eh Luffy?" Kuina asked while swinging her word out from its sheath. Laughing when the boy happily punches a open palm and grinds his fist.

"Yeah, much as pirates know how to be free and spend their days doing so. They don't have the right to terrorize and scare people off their homes!" The teenager then looks at Bellemere with a strong expression on his face. "You'd say everyone left there?" He asked, hoping that is the case considering he and Kuina, do not want to endanger people when fighting. Watching the woman shake her head softly and look at the two.

"There is two that are still on the island, the mayor and a dog." Bellemere exclaimed. Having Luffy and Kuina raise their eyebrows, before softly look at one another then back. "But you two don't know what your getting into. The Buggy Pirates, aren't someone you casually take on and beat." Bellemere then raised a hand, curling her fingers a bit. "There been rumor that he might be a Devil Fruit user too- something that even regular marines and pirates have trouble fighting." She continued on.

Knowing these kids hearts are in the right place. But the price will be huge if they try and fight Buggy and his pirates hands on! There's a reason why so many people left the island, and thanks with her protection too. She doesn't want to bring these two into a fight they can't win... She will feel quite horrible about herself as a person and a marine, even if she is retired.

"So?" Both Luffy and Kuina stated at the same time their expressions never wavering. Bellemere stared owlishly with a twitching eyebrow.

"You could lose your lives if you fight him." She pressed on, watching the teens taking a relaxing posture.

"That's the price a pirate must go through, even marines. So we're not scared." Laughed Luffy who smiled brightly and even more so. When Bellemere comically fell to the deck floors, then throwing herself back up and leaning over the wheel.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME! You two could seriously get hurt, not only that but you could also destroy the houses!" Bellemere argued and then gasp with a bead of sweat going down her forehead.

When Kuina posture turned into a confident one, gripping tightly on the hilt of her sword. With Luffy expression changing from joyous, too a challenging expression. "If we do then that means we will try harder! Nothing ever goes the way people want it too, so only thing we can do is to try harder!" Exclaimed the boy, watching Bellemere's eyes wavering at the strong conviction and determination the two teens have on their faces.

"I know you maybe worried ma'am and we respect that." Kuina then points an arm at her with a we got this expression. "But if we don't show what we can do for you, then how can we gain your trust?" Then places her hand down to her hips and leans on it. "So please, take us to Orange town. We were heading there anyway, so our paths would bound to cross sooner." Kuina then laughed when Luffy threw his arms into the air.

"Hell yeah! No doubt we were going to meet in either conditions!" Then open his eyes excitingly while pumping his arm. "What do you say Bellemere, want to kick some clown pirate ass with us and free the town!" Grinned the boy. Then felt a bop on the back of his head from Kuina.

"Luffy no!" Kuina scolded and crosses her arms under her breasts. "She's retired be pointless to bring a retired marine into battle. Especially, if they haven't fought in a long time-, who knows how long it been since her last fight." Informed Kuina. Unaware the smile growing on Bellemere's face and the light snickers the older woman is having right now.

"Doesn't mean she isn't rusty," Luffy counter-argued while crossing his own arms. Leaning forward with both teens foreheads touching. "Just because she retired, doesn't mean she's not skilled Kuina! After all; she's out here protecting sailors from the clown pirates anyway!"

"Luffy, Kuina." Bellemere spoke up suddenly, having the two teenagers to hum. While turning their heads up at the woman. Who looks to be in deep thought with how her eyes are closed, then gave a confident smile down at them. "You really think you're skilled enough to fight Buggy and his pirates?" She asked and watched the two separate, flashing smiles up at the woman with firm nods.

Bellemere sighed and chuckled then hummed, she opened her eyes and grabs the wheel. Throwing it hard towards the right-, having the ship they were on turning and sailing completely around in the opposite direction of where she originally going to take them. Watching Kuina and Luffy run over to the side of the boat staring off into the distance. "Well then who am I to stop young people like you, from wanting to sail out into seas." Bellemere suddenly announced.

Alerting the two teenagers and turn their bodies around, facing the woman and smiled. When Bellemere lifted her head with a equally exciting smile, "well then you two! I am joining you on this fight, be wrong for an adult to leave everything to kids these days!" She laughed, hearing Luffy cheering loudly in joy, then throwing his arm up towards the top of the mast and pulls himself too the crow's nest!

"YAHOO! Then Orange town here we come, you clown bastards better be ready for a fight. Cause we will be chasing you out of town!" Luffy said with quite the smug determination and boasting their victory ahead of time. "How long will it take to reach Orange town!" Luffy called down while holding his straw hat.

Kuina who moved to the front of the ship, raised a leg gently against the edge of the ship. Shifting her eyes upwards without turning, "from the brochure Luffy-, it says that Orange town is about an hour from Shell's town. Since we left twenty minutes ago, we have probably thirty minutes till we arrived." Kuina exclaimed.

While Bellemere, who is at the helm. Smiled softly at the two and the abundance of energy they have. Curious of seeing things through and wondering if the two, do have what it takes to fight the pirates and freeing the town? "_If they do have what it takes to saving the town... Then maybe, just maybe, I have found the right people."_ Bellemere paused in her thoughts. Moving her right arm into her shirt and grabbing a locket that's between her breasts. Pulling it out and opening it up, revealing two small girl's in a photo with her in the middle. "_To saving you two and freeing those of our home, from those Arlong Pirates. Nami-"_ She then clutched the locket tightly and closed her eyes tightly.

"_Please stay strong, I know it's been nearly ten years since they've taken you. I hope your still staying strong, please be strong-,"_ Bellemere then lifted her head and felt hot tears ready to cross down her face. "_You're nightmare may still be going, but soon... Soon, it will all be over don't you worry."_ She told herself unaware the looks she's getting from Luffy from the crows nest.

The straw hat pirate had gotten bit worried when the woman went quiet. Watching her from the nest and hummed, when it looked like she took something out from her shirt and holding it tightly. Too then taking note at how her expression changed to concern and worry, not for him or Kuina. But possibly someone very close to her, considering the woman held the object very close to her heart.

Luffy gently leans on the side of the crows nest with both arms. Smiling down at the woman and eye smiled, "_I see, that's why she's concern about Kuina and I; someone she probably cares for is in trouble and doesn't want to see us risk our lives."_ He thought and faced back forward at the sea. Seeing the town just up ahead along with the buildings in the distance.

Feeling the winds blowing against his face and body, hardening his look and tightening his fist. "_Bellemere, if we show our strength to you and beat the clown bastards. Will you trust us in helping you out and this person, you care for?"_ He thought and then smirk. "Alright, Buggy Pirates prepare yourselves! You're going to be in a world of pain!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Hey everyone another chapter done and written. This one taking bit longer, which is a good thing considering. The person who requested this story from me, is also helping me out by becoming my beta. Which I trust them, considering have spoken to them and known them for a long while now. That I am happy their taking the time to helping me out and making this story be good.**

**I sincerly hope they don't stress themselves out while helping me out. I want them to be best of health and enjoying the story while beta these chapters. anyway, without further adieu, I hope you all have fun and enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5: Protecting one's treasure and dream!**

It was in the afternoon when the Buggy Pirates had planned to rob and swindle more people in the sea. They came across two teenagers who were sailing out from an island hours away from Orange Town. They had planned to fake being shipwrecked and wait for someone to rescue them. But alas, their plan failed due to Bellemere arriving at the wrong time and had alerted the two of their trickery!

Not wanting to be caught and arrested by the marine soldier, they scrambled back onto their paddle wheel boat, and began paddling as fast as they could back to Orange Town. They thought that the female marine had given up after they went silent for a bit. They thought that she had left the town after evacuating everyone from it. Seeing how wrong they were, the trio made a hasty retreat back to their base and be sure to warn Buggy of her presence still being around the island's shores.

Though there is one tiny problem they just discovered when coming back to said island. The sandy beach had quite the dug up trail, leading from the shore and on land. This would then lead towards the white stone like walls that connect to nearby steps, heading to the colorful town in the distance. Rubble of what seemed to be boat parts were littered left and right on the long dug up trail. Even the paddles made for the boat wheel were snapped in two and littered on the beach!

The pirate trio who manned the boat gathered around the wrecked vessel. They looked nervous and worried after destroying their captains only boat with a paddle wheel. Thinking to one another and pondering who should take the blame, the shortest of the three, having a bit of slack jaw, knelt down in front of the boat and clicked his tongue. "We seriously fucked up this time, this was Buggy's favorite paddle wheel boat and we destroyed it!" He exclaimed while then turning his over his shoulder. "You idiots were going too fast!" He shouted.

The taller of the three and having quite the swirly mustached thrust his arm forward, "US!? You're the one who steered the boat, you should've turned when you saw land numbskull!" Counter-argued the mustached Pirate. The third member shook his head and placed a hand against his curly bowl cut hair, exhaling.

"Does it really matter who fault it is? One of us is going to get strangled and hurt by the captain. Even if we tell him about the paddle wheel boat being destroyed." He then crossed his arms and groaned to himself. "Here all this time, I thought it was called something else?" After musing to himself, he looked at the two and asked his colleagues. "What should we do?"

The short, slacked-jaw man sighed while hopping around to face his partners. "We can't tell him about the Paddle wheel boat being destroyed. But we also can't ignore the fact that Bellemere is still around." He informed while then clutching his hand into a fist. "I thought the woman gave up, but no, she still happens to be sailing around here!"

"Not only that, but I noticed something while we were fleeing." The twirly mustache tall pirate began saying while grabbing his spy-glass from his belt, "I spied on the woman to see if she was giving chase, only to let those kids come aboard her ship. So we should be good for another hour or so before she comes back to snoop around." He informed his crewmates as he placed the spy-glass back down to his belt. He crossed his arms while growling lightly, "No doubt however, she will probably come to shore soon-to deal with the problem first hand."

The bowl cut hair man scoffed and adjusted his white and red stripe shirt. "That's why we need to go and warn Buggy!" He exclaimed while then thrusting his arm towards the destroyed boat. "Without letting him know about the paddle wheel being destroyed!" He twitched his eyebrow when the short pirate huffed and defiantly crossed his arms.

The latter then looked in the direction of the deserted city, hearing the creaks of hanging signs on windows in the distance. "Okay genius, what if the boss wants to know what we did with the boat? Then what, tell him everything is fine?!" He growled out and threw his arms apart. "Oh gee Buggy," he began saying with a mocking tone, causing his bowl cut pirate member to turn red in the face and shake his arms and fists, not liking being made fun of. "I don't know what happened, one minute we were sailing along and ready to trick people. Then we crashed into a wall with our tails behind our backs, trying to not get arrested!" He shouted the last part.

The twirly mustache man laughed and clapped his hands at the performance. "Wow, that would be something that will happen if we tried to explain the situation like that." The tall man chuckled out before looking towards their bowl hair-cut friend. "He does a pretty good impression too."

The bowl-cut hair man twitched his eyes in irritation while then grinding his teeth. "Okay one," he began to rant as he raised a finger while opening one stink eye. "That's a horrible impression of me, and two." He then flicked another finger up and had both his eyes opened. "What Buggy won't know, won't hurt him and us." He was ready to put up a third finger, "And three-" he paused and froze in place. His partners stared for a bit and looked to one another, then back to their partner.

"Did he just break down?" Asked the twirly mustache man while leaning down towards his slacked-jaw friend. The latter shrugged his shoulders and stared at their comrade. Then they both saw the bowl-cut hair man grin turn into a wicked smile, rubbing his hands together with a cackle.

"Boys, I think I figured out a way that none of us will get strangled or stabbed at by our boss!" He announced while turning to the paddle wheel boat. "First thing first, we must cover the tracks we made. Make it look like the boat got shot down instead of being paddled onto the beach and crashing right into the wall!"

The two men stared for a couple of minutes, before they started to smile as wickedly as their friend and happily saluted to him. "Yes sir!" They shouted, and then they rushed over towards the shoreline and began kicking the sand. Any signs that they forced the boat on land, and crashed straight towards the wall were being covered up.

"We won't have to worry about Buggy being mad at us for destroying the boat. But instead, we can direct it at that woman instead." The bowl-cut hair pirate had said, rubbing a finger under his rubber nose and cackling. He then placed his hands onto his sides, as he explained. "After all, It's her fault for scaring us like that. So it only makes sense for her to be punished and not us."

The twirly mustache man, after helping the shorting up cover their tracks, stood upright and wiped his forehead. Then he turned to the mustache lackey, and gave his two cents. "That's quite an ingenious idea! I probably wouldn't have thought of that. Especially when worrying about what the Captain will do to us." He chuckled, then crossed his arm. "Speaking of the Captain, we should probably go back and report back to him now. We don't want to get punished by him for not reporting, do we?"

The short pirate agreed with a grunt, after they finished covering their tracks. "Yeah, we should get going now! We need to tell Buggy that that Bellemere woman is still snooping around the island." He clapped his hands when saying it, then points at the town. "Come on, we better get to the Big Top ship."

The other two men nodded their heads and followed their short comrade back to town. Walking through the empty city that had no people at all, completely deserted due to evacuation from the Buggy Pirates. Some household tools like brooms, laundry and gardening tools were abandoned and left out in the open streets. Some children toys can also be spotted, such as a ball rolling and pressing gently against one of the buildings. Dolls spread across front of houses, to even some jump ropes and little action figures littered across each other.

It was quite a sad scene showcasing just how bad Pirates can be. When one takes over an Island by brute force and power, it sends fear to the people who live on the island as they take control over their daily lives. This is why the Marines exist, in order to control the chaos these pirates bring to people. However, not everyone can be lucky or live in an area where the Navy isn't around. Leaving some towns and Islands feeling hopeless that anyone will come and rescue them.

This is what Orange town residents feel, despite Bellemere's presence. She is only one person, and one person won't be able to take out an entire fleet of Pirates. All they could do was follow her orders and leave their home. Until it's safe once more to come back and live in the town. It has been weeks ever since the Buggy Pirates took over Orange Town, and people were beginning to lose hope.

The only person who refuses to leave currently was their mayor. They have no idea why he wanted to stay behind, for what that reason is. They all prayed that he would be safe and not do anything crazy. For whoever is watching the mayor, will look out for him and his safety.

Xxx

At the other end of the town is where the Buggy Pirates are currently at. A circus like big top could be seen from the shore line, on top of a large wooden and colorful looking pirate ship. The bow of the ship has a giant red nose on a skull-like face. The mast has the sigil of a red nose skeleton head, representing who is in command.

Joyous cheers and roars could be heard echoing out from the deck of the ship. Mug glasses and barrels clapping against one another, with pirates in different shapes and sizes drinking and throwing their beers about in merrily manner. Laughing and playfully punching one another, some walking on top of a rubber ball, and others hugging close to each other in drunken stupor.

There were even Pirates performing trapeze stunts from the mast of the ship. Swinging from the right side to the left side of it. Doing flips in the air when letting go of their swings to grab onto the next. There were jugglers tossing swords, veggies, and fruits while balancing on top of a unicycle. Some were even breathing fire from their mouths by sucking in a good amount of alcohol, to then spitting towards a lit match!

"Bahahaha! This is what life should be! No marines to bother us. No people to take a stand and rebel against us. Not a single soul will dare go and defy us: the Buggy Pirates!" The captain cheered out to the crew, as he Laughed merrily and took large gulps of his drink, letting out a happy gasp of air. "Even with that woman bothering us by constantly sailing around the island, she is no match against us!" The red-nosed captain cackled, leaning back against his seat and raising his pointy shoes onto a stool. Rubbing his white gloves under his giant red nose, he said with smugness, "I would love to teach her a lesson. But seeing how she's content on staying out in sea, there's no reason to make a fuss!"

One of his men approached him, happening to be the beast tamer of the pirates. After he quickly rubbed his hand against the right animal ear on his white hair, he began to chuckle. He crossed his arms together and responded to his captain's remark. "Even if Bellemere did try to do anything with us, we can easily scare her away and show her the might of the Buggy Pirates!" He then moved his head towards a large red looking canon that rests at the bow of the ship. "Not to mention, we can always decimate the town with one of your Buggy balls." The man stated with sadistic glee.

The blue haired captain whispered contently, "Yeah." He then threw his upper body forward and rested against his lap. "If she dares to try and stop us or even think about ruining our fun, then we'll show her what happens when someone defies us." Buggy then eye smiled. "But there's no reason to worry since she's out on the waters, probably catching the worst sunburn in human life. Meanwhile, we're here standing comfortably on dry land, merrily drinking and eating and having the time of our lives." He boasted while laughing loudly. "Nothing can go wrong for us, not even a single Marine came to even help her or this town! We're living the good life boys and-" his sentence suddenly got interrupted.

"Hey boss! Boss we got something to tell you!" A voice that sounded rushed and hoarse called out from the side of the deck. Buggy groaned irritably while turning his attention to his right, watching three of his Pirate crew members run towards him. He recognized them as the group who were sent out to steal more valuables and treasures from unexpected sailors. They had come back looking quite worn out and exhausted, having their Captain raise a curious brow at what happened to them?

He watched as the three then crawled on over towards his feet, breathing heavily and lifted their heads up at him. "What is it, can't you see you're interrupting our merry time with your loud mouths?!" Scolded Buggy while leaning back against his seat. "This had better be good," He then glares at them, "and a good one at that. I don't see any treasure in your possessions?"

The trio of Pirates shook from Buggy's word, making the three to stare at one another and then back. They slammed their bodies down to the floor, groveling at his feet. "We're sorry Buggy-san, but it's that woman's fault! She keeps stopping us and preventing us from stealing treasure!" They confessed to their Captain.

He rolled his eyes and rested his cheek against his right hand, staring down at the groveling trio. The shortest one speaking next. "Yeah, we were going to get some treasure from two brats. But then she came by and started firing her canons at us and her rifle! It was horrible!" Informed the short Pirate.

The trio watched Buggy widen his eyes a bit and then lift his head from his hand. "Are you telling me Bellemere attacked you guys?!" He shouted and then jumped onto his feet, and thrust a finger down at them. "Even though we told her how if she were to mess with us, we keep no promises of what will become of this town?!" Buggy continued and then snorted and grunts through his gritted teeth. "All just because of two mesely brats?!"

This time, the tall twirly mustache man lifted his head. "That's right Buggy-san! She lost her cool and temper all because of some kids. She began firing at us with no remorse whatsoever for their safety and not our own!" He then lowered his head sniffing and hiccuping. "It was terrible, truly terrible! We tried everything to reason with her or tell her off."

The bowl-cut hair Pirate then finished their tale for them and looked up at Buggy. "Not only that Buggy-san, but while we were heading for shore and fleeing from the lunatic woman, she-" He then let the tears fall and rapidly begins to rub his eyes. Their Captain hummed and continued grunting through his gritted teeth, waiting for the end of their tale. He was beginning to lose his patience as he waited for the crying Pirate to finish.

"She went and destroyed your Paddle Wheel boat!" Screamed the bowl cut hair man. The group got the reaction they needed from Buggy, widening his eyes in pure shock and disbelief. His eyes turned a bit bloodshot at the announcement of his rare, paddle wheel dinghy being destroyed by Bellemere.

"Yo-You let her destroy…" Buggy began shaking and trembling in front of the trio, making them pale at the sight of their captain's rage building up. "You bastards let that woman," he continued and began turning his hands into fists. He shook violently in front of them as he slowly raised his head, having a dark and intimidating look in his eyes. "DESTROY MY ONE AND ONLY RARE PADDLE WHEEL DINGHY!" Buggy roared with anger.

The trio below him coward, raising their hands in defense hoping and praying he would not kill them. "We-we, tried our best to save the boat Buggy-san! Truly we did!" All three stated while nodding their heads, watching Buggy calm down for a brief moment.

"Well if you did your best-" Buggy said slowly and started to calm down, making the trio relax a bit. Only to then squeal out in fright when Buggy's eyes went demonic and flames began erupting around his body! He was absolutely livid at them. "YOUR BEST WASN'T ENOUGH!" He screamed and began separating his body into parts, earning more screams and panic from the trio! "You know how hard it is to find those boats?! Let alone what kind of trials I had to endure in keeping it from the Grand Line?!" He screamed out!

His detached hands that separated from his arms flew towards his waists. They grabbed onto the pistol that is sheathed on his right, and his bastard sword from his left side. Flying away from Buggy and began pointing the weapons towards the trio. "I can't forgive you for destroying something very important!" He yelled out and cocked his pistol while swinging his sword upward.

The three Pirates let out screams of fright, before getting up from the deck and began rushing towards the bow of the ship. "Please Buggy-san, it was a 'Big' mistake on our-" though they squealed out in fright, when Buggy voice turned higher pitched!

"Did you just call my nose Big!?" Buggy exclaimed before he pulled the trigger of his pistol. The bullet soared through the air and pierced the short pirate through his heart and exiting his back, killing him! As his body thumped down onto the deck, the other two doubled their efforts of escaping.

"No we didn't say anything bad about your cool nose Buggy-san!" The duo said, only for the twirly mustache man feel the blade stabbing him through the back of his chest and then roughy pulled out of him! The last man was forced to come to a stop, turning around and watching his ally collapse to the floor. His blood spilling onto the deck from the open wound.

The bowl cut hair man then turned towards Buggy as his swirling body parts gathered around the red and white striped-shirt Captain, floating towards him. A scowl was plastered on his face, with murderous intent showing through his facial expression. The bowl cut hair man was shaking and felt his knees trembling when Buggy got closer to him. Feeling his vision becoming black and white with how much killing intent Buggy is giving out right now.

"P-Please Buggy-san! if-if we don't act now, I am sure that Bellemere will finally take action and land on the island!" The man shouted and groveled down at Buggy's form. "If... if we knew she would have attacked us, we would have planned things better!" He pleaded and heard popping sounds of something being put back together. Believing it to be Buggy putting his body back together, with his big shoes creaking the floorboard. "Not only that, but from what the other two said, she might, might finally come and attack us while having those brats help her out!" It was a complete lie on his end, but he believes it to be better than losing your life.

"Huh?" Buggy drawl out while closing one eye and staring suspiciously down at the man. "Why would she bring children into helping take us out?" He questioned and raised his detached arms out to connect his hands back. He placed the weapons back into their places, too then crossed his arm. "Does she think she can kick us out of town, with a couple of brats?"

The bowl cut hair man lifted his head slowly from the floor, gulping and nodded his head. "Yes, yeah Buggy-san!" He said with hope in his tone. "No doubt she is going to bring those children over towards the mayor and try to take us on with them." The man exclaimed and smiled lightly when Buggy turned his head to the right.

Rubbing his chin and thinking it over, he then heard one of his second in commands speak up to him while raising his hand, smirking. "If you want Buggy, Richie and I can go towards the mayor's house and check on things. We can see if what this buffoon is saying is true or not?" The man offered to his Captain.

"Mohji," Buggy said and then turned his gaze towards his left. Another one of his men steps forward while riding on a Unicycle, making sure it is in place and standing still. He then swung his large scarf around his neck, adjusting his open-vest grinning towards his Captain.

"I'll also go with him and make sure that these brats won't be a threat to us." The man named Cabajo said, lifting his sword from his side and having it gently rest against his shoulder. "Plus, we can bring that coward along to confirm his suspicion about Bellemere actually going to coup against us?"

Buggy hummed in thought, and then laughed. "Bahahah! That is an excellent idea, which is why I thought it up brilliantly in my head." Exclaimed the Captain while thrusting his arm towards Cabaji and Mohji. "Right then! Mohji, Cabaji, you take this low life with you and head towards the Mayor's home. See if what he is saying is true or not while demonstrating our power by destroying anything in your path. Show Bellemere and these brats that the Buggy Pirates mean business, and won't step down to any threats they give!" He ordered and watched his First mate and second in command bow their heads. Cabaji cycled on over towards the bowl cut hair man, lifting him up from the shirt collar. He headed on over towards the anchor rope that's tied down towards the dock, riding down the rope line too said docks.

Mohji meanwhile went on over towards the large gated floor of the dock, unlocking the chains keeping it in place. He opens it up enough for him to jump on down and closes the gate behind him, followed by a menacing roar being heard inside the ship. The bow of the ship then began separating apart, opening up for Mohji and his pet to start dashing out in a gray blur!

Buggy muttered under his breath while walking his way over to his couch and plop himself down it and groaned. Picking at his rubber nose with his finger, he sighs out, "Seriously, what idiot believes they can take me down, with kids no less? I know she is supposed to be an ex-marine member, but even this is stupid for even her." Buggy groaned while flicking whatever was on his finger, then swipes a beer mug from the table on his right. "Oh well, we have nothing to fear about Boys! Resume the party!" He cheered out, along with his men, and then glared out towards the town, whispering to himself, "_You have to be a complete idiot to take on someone like me."_

xxx

At the boating docks of Orange town, Bellemere's ship had sailed into port. She, Luffy and Kuina began walking down a ramp connecting to the wooden boardwalk of the docks. The straw hat pirate stretched his arms above his head and let out a very loud relaxing groan."Finally! We're here!" He exclaimed, swinging his arms down to his side. He lifted his right hand to his forehead to view the town ahead, whistling in impression. "Whoa, this place is big! It's a lot bigger than the village back at Dawn Island!" He states and turned back towards the girls.

He watched Kuina stepping over to his side and hum in thought, shifting her gaze around the empty town. She noticed how eerily quiet it was and how there was no sign of life. This meant that what Bellemere said is true, she did get everybody on the island evacuated. Kuina crossed her arms and looked at Luffy, "Seems like she told us the truth, nobody seems to be here at all. There's not even any stray animals or pets running around either, it's just a hollow town." Informed the teenager, gliding one hand through her hair.

The straw hat teen faced forward and nodded. "Yeah, which means that the only people here right now are the mayor and that dog…" Luffy paused and cocked his head. "Though I wonder why the dog refuses to leave? Kind of funny to think about an animal like that will want to stay behind." Luffy laughed. Taking note of Kuina just shrugging to his response, not entirely sure what to say or comment. The two then heard Bellemere letting out a soft breath of air, after she finished tying down her boat and began walking past the children.

"If you two are curious the mayor actually knows why the dog stays on the island." The older woman said while turning her head to her shoulder, smiling at the following teens. "If anything, you'd be surprised by the story behind why the dog is doing that." Bellemere said and then faced forward walking onto the dirt road leading into town, solemnly frowning at its condition. "It's been two weeks since I came here and started liberating everyone off the island." She said suddenly.

Luffy and Kuina both hummed at the same time and stared at the woman's back. "This place got a bit of a touch and go, especially when I arrived right when Buggy did." Bellemere said as she lifts her head up, staring at the blue skies and white clouds. She recalled the screams and terror the citizens had when the pirates invaded. "It was horrible, fire spreading pretty far, gun fires could be heard, whistling of cannons being fired and clashing of blades." Bellemere then shut her eyes tightly.

Luffy softened his look at that and rested his arms behind his neck, listening intently to the woman's tale. Imagining the scene playing out in his head, he listened to her continuing with her story. "Even though I know my own limits, that I won't be able to save everyone or protect them." Stuttered Bellemere and stiffen her shoulders. "I had to watch helplessly as people got killed and shot at by the pirates. With me only being a couple of feet away…" She choked out and shook her head, balling up her hands as they trembled. "I felt powerless when it happened, I keep thinking to myself 'I could have done better'." She started saying while releasing a rough sigh.

The ex-marine lifted her head, facing the road before her and the buildings on each side of the streets. She remembered them being on fire and getting destroyed, with dark smog of smoke rising from within the buildings. Flames roaring out from the windows, and explosions bursting from the walls by the cannons being fired upon the village. Families being torn away from their loved ones, children crying and screaming for their mothers and fathers. While others begged for mercy and pleading the pirates to not kill them.

"Bellemere…" Kuina spoke up and then looked down to her side. "We can't all be heroes and we can't always save those around us. It is something everyone has to deal with." She informed and recalled how useless she felt when she couldn't save her friend Zoro. "We've been there, trust me." Then raised her hand and stared at her palm.

"Then do better." Luffy suddenly said and caused the girls to raise their heads and face him. The boy had quite a strong expression on his face, in which had Bellemere ready to tell him off and scold him for his behavior. Only to then gasp when he grinned. "Why stay in the past, for what you can do now in the present?" Then lower his arms down and marched ahead of the two girls.

"Yeah you couldn't do anything back then, but what you can do in the present is what you should focus and work on doing." Luffy continued saying and had a wide grin on his face. "Think about those you saved and protected, who really needed it and how thankful they are for rescuing them." He then snickered. "Sure, you messed up and couldn't do much about it. But those who know you tried your best will only feel upset. Seeing you holding onto that past and biting you in the ass!"

"Luffy…" Bellemere softly said and felt her eyes burning, as well as an odd courage wellinging up inside of her heart. She was amazed that someone like him could come up with something like that. Let alone being quite forward about how silly she is being about, worrying about something she had no control over. She should be focusing on what is happening right now and better herself for the future ahead.

Kuina giggled at her captain's words and put her right hand against her cocked out hip. "That's true Captain,"she said and smiled at Bellemere. "What's done is done and we can't change it. Even if we try going in the past to do so, it will still wind up the same." Then she happily rubs the back of her neck while laughing. "Luffy is right, if we don't focus on the present and future, then we'll only be holding ourselves back. We'll constantly be feeling sorry for ourselves, for letting things happen…" She tilted her head forward at the grinning straw hat teen. "Definitely words to follow and live by."

Bellemere just stared at the teenagers, mesmerized by how Luffy's crewmate would gladly follow those words her Captain shared. How she kept it to heart to always move forward and not let the past bring her down. This had the pink haired woman slowly raise her right hand up, touching near her heart and sucked her lower lip in. Clenching her teeth and closing her eyes, not out of sadness or frustration, but out of encouragement. She couldn't believe how these two children-these pirates-had gone and made her see the bigger picture.

"_I am such an idiot…"_ Bellemere thought to herself and laughed inside her head. "_Because I keep having my past haunt me, wanting to make things right and save those I want to protect. I'm not only hurting them, but myself."_ She then moved her hand away from her chest and felt small tears dripping onto it. "_I'm hurting their future because of worrying about what I should have done then. But instead, I should focus on the present and what it is that I truly want to protect."_

Luffy, who finished chatting and speaking to Kuina, shifted his head over his shoulder and gazed at Bellemere. Watching the woman silently grabbing the necklace around her neck, pulling out a locket from inside her shirt. The straw hat teen smiled, seeing the woman coming to terms of whatever bad past she has. Replacing those fears with conviction and determination. He silently closed his eyes and faced forward, "_she'll tell us what's wrong once she's ready. For now, I shouldn't press on the matter. Who knows how rough she has it, with whoever is in the locket?"_

Kuina swung around and leaned forward a bit while folding her hands behind her back. "By the way Bellemere-san," she asked, having the woman lift her head up, a bit surprised at the suffix. "Are we heading in the right direction? We're coming to a crossroad soon, and it would be bad if we suddenly made a wrong turn and ended up at the pirate's base." Kuina informed as she stated at the woman.

The latter quickly placed her locket back into her shirt, while rubbing the flat parts of her palms against her eyes, sniffing and composing herself. "Sorry, we are almost there. We just need to take a left there and we should head towards Orange Town's center district." She Informed the two and directed them with her hand. Watching the teens tilt the bodies sideways, then back at her with big smiles nodding. They then made the turn with a jog and continued looking at the abandoned buildings. Kuina started thinking through just how many people Bellemere had gone and saved by herself.

This brought up a question, as she called out, "Wait Bellemere!" Kuina started asking while turning to look at the woman, who hummed and tilted her head in response. "I know you're an ex-marine, but don't you still have authority to ask for backup or even call someone to come and help you out with the pirates?" Kuina pondered when asking this question. It even got Luffy curious as he hummed silently, tilting his head very slightly to the left.

Bellemere sighed and shrugged her arms. "Yeah I do, and I can call for assistance any time." She places her left hand on her right elbow, and rests her head on her right hand. "But for some reason, every time I tried I either got no response or really bad interference with the transponder snails." She informed while then removing her elbow from her hand, reaching inside her shirt pocket.

She had a feeling the teens would probably ask what transponder snail she's talking about. "This," she then pulls out what seemed to be a literal snail from her pocket and shows it to them. It wore what seemed to be a marine hat and a small coat. The shell looked like a radio when Bellemere placed her hand on the shell and picked it up. She faced the receiver at the two teenagers who stopped in their tracks, as they leaned forward to get a closer look at the snail. With Kuina having a pink tint on her cheeks, thinking the snail looked a bit cute with the outfit.

"This snail in general allows me to contact any marines in the area, or across other islands." Bellemere then sighed before gaining a grim expression. "But like I said," she taps the button on the snail and let it ring out with the mouth moving and making a sound.

"Predo, predo, predo, predo, predo." There was a small five second pause before it started again, "predo, predo, predo, predo, predo...Predo, predo, predo, predo, predo. Ker-chank." The snail said after what would have been someone picking up on the other end. But like Bellemere told the two, they only hear static on the other end of the call. The snails eyes were vibrating wildly from said static and letting out the noise from its mouth. This nearly made Kuina squeal from the cute behavior, but she immediately caught herself from doing so. Trying to shake out the need to squeal, and changing her expression into a serious one.

"Huh," Luffy straightens himself out and watches Bellemere place the snail back into her pocket. "That's weird, we know that Shells Town is going back to normal after Morgan was taken care of. So we know that can be one of the reasons, but..." the straw hat captain closed his eyes halfway with a serious expression.

Bellemere nodded and leans her weight on her right leg and rests her hand against her hips. "Yeah, it wouldn't make sense if there's other marine bases on other islands nearby, or it wouldn't pick up my call or distress signal." She slightly sighs and faces down the road they're about to take to the mayor's house. "Makes me a bit concerned if the marine bases suffering the same thing as Shell's town? A corrupt marine boss abusing his or her power to control the island." As a former marine herself, she finds it disgusting and degrading the honor of the marines.

A scary thought then crossed her mind. What if it wasn't from a corrupted marine soldier or Captain? What if it was Arlong and his pirate crew taking care of and controlling other islands on the nearby oceans? Destroying and defeating any marine bases that tried to attack them or subduing them! The thought got scarier when a young girl came to mind-Nami! A young orange haired girl that she adopted as her child, alongside another one who is older than her, Nojiko.

Nojiko and Nami, whenever their names crossed her mind, it had the woman flashing back. Back to how she rescued them and met up with the orphans on that fateful day. Nami wasn't even a year old at the time and was only a baby, being carried by a two year old Nojiko. The light blue haired girl had Nami in a makeshift blanket, pleading and calling out for anyone to help them. Begging to get them away from the burning island and home to somewhere safe for them.

Eventually, she ran into Bellemere and asked the woman if she could save them. She told her that she didn't know where their parents are. Or more importantly, she doesn't even know if Nami's parents were alive! Bellemere, at this point of time, was left with a conundrum. Would she keep these girls alive and take them off island, or keep fighting and disregard their safety?

The woman chose the first and held no regrets about doing so, even when they marooned onto the Conomi Islands. There, the villagers of Cocoyashi village helped nurtured and brought all three of them back to health. From their starvation, dehydration and injuries Bellemere suffered from the war. They were then welcomed on the island and could stay as long as they like, leaving a thankful Bellemere in tears!

She promised that one day she would find a way to repay everyone and thank them for taking care of her and the girls. Years passed and here she is now, being forced into something that brought trouble not only for her, but Nami and Nojiko as well. It was when the Arlong Pirates forced themselves onto their island and began making their base there. With the power they had over the village and its people, the Arlong Pirates demanded a fee for allowing humans to live on the island. The fee was a whopping fifty-thousand berries for the children and a hundred-thousand from the adults. The amount of money altogether is crazy enough and considering there hasn't been children living until Nami and Nojiko...

The leading mayor of the village did his very best to keep Nojiko and Nami safe for Bellemere's sake. But it was for naught as Arlong, after spotting smoke coming out from Bellemere's house, marched his way there with his crew and invaded the place. One thing led to another and came down to a point where Nami's amazing drawing and making maps as a navigator got noticed. It interested Arlong so impressively that he went and took Nami with him. Despite the pleas and begging an injure Bellemere gave.

The woman came out of her musings and gently placed a hand against her rib cage. She hissed lightly from the new injury she got from the first one. When she managed to gather enough money for both the island and the girls. She tried a daring plan of grabbing Nami and extracting her from the Arlong Pirates by force! But it led to nothing and she got badly cut from a swordsman thrusting his sword-cutting across her ribs and leaving a nasty cut!

This caused her to fall to the ground, and for Nami to be recaptured again by an octopus Fishman named Hachi. But later on though, down the years and past few months, he has been quite the trusted friend and ally for both her and even Nami. After her fruitless attempt at extracting Nami from the pirates, she was kicked out of Arlong Park by force. The brave octopus, who stood guard one night with no one else watching, came and approached Bellemere and asked if she wanted to speak to Nami? This had the woman stare wide-eyed at the Pirate, her eyes at the time turned to dots at how the smile Hachi had, and he excitedly went to get Nami and had the two chat.

Bellemere laughed quietly and shook her shoulders at the memory. The octopus was quite friendly and even had respect for not only Nami, for making such amazing maps and understanding about the seas for her youth. But also for Bellemere and her dedication of wanting to save Nami and those on the Cocomi Islands. They then made a deal between one another, where Hachin will keep an eye on Nami and make sure she will be alright.

He also would allow the two to talk and catch up with one another, alongside Nojiko when she's around. This made Bellemere have an eased mind, knowing Nami is doing alright. She's very thankful for Hachi, as he kept his word and even sounded like befriended the scared Nami. She couldn't help but let out an open giggle, recalling how Nami acted before becoming a fine young woman. She couldn't stop saying how silly and fun Hachin was, or how he is like a big ol teddy bear. She was even surprised at how he is able to make Tangerines part of food recipes!

The laugh grabbed the attention of Luffy and Kuina, both looking at the smiling woman. They started to laugh softly at the woman's joy, making Luffy ask. "What's so funny? You have quite the smile on your face!" Grinned the straw hat teen.

Bellemere gasped in surprise before she stuck her tongue out while blushing. "Sorry, just remembering something… something important." Bellemere answered, the last part coming out quietly, and shook her head avoiding the teen's question. "Anyway, we're almost there you two. Just past those buildings at the crossroad and we should be at the mayor's house."

"Aw no fair," Luffy whined playfully while facing forward pouting. "Sounded like a fun memory. I wanted to know what made you laugh?" He protested and had Kuina snickering next to him, finding her Captain to be quite childish.

"Come on Luffy," Kuina told him while raising her head up with a smug expression. " Even women have their own secrets that boys like you wouldn't understand." She stated. Soon though, her cheeks turned red, when Luffy got close to the side of her face, having a sinister expression on his face.

"Oh? Should I remind my first mate here, about how she almost called the snail-" Luffy laughed when he felt Kuina whipping her head at him. Then shoving her hands to his mouth, forcing him to start bending backwards. Blushing madly in embarrassment and shock, Luffy figured out her fawning over the snail.

"Shut-shut up! This is what I mean by you wouldn't understand!" Kuina shouted out and continued trying to shut her laughing Captain up. Eventually, she gave up and threw her arms into the air, listening to the straw hat teen's head make a boing noise. It came back into place as the swordswoman folded her arms, blushing in embarrassment and frustration as Luffy continued snickering.

Bellemere hung her mouth open with an exasperated laughter. "_Even though they sound and look cute together, are they serious about being Pirates? Sounds like this is more of a game to them than being a serious Pirate crew?"_ Bellemere thought, and shook her head when Luffy continued pressing the matter on Kuina, calling the snail cute earlier. Reminding the ex-marine about how much Nojiko and Nami tend to get on each others nerves.

"_Well one thing is for sure, at least they're lively and not gloomy. Most, if not a lot of people, tend to be downright distraught when seeing a town like this."_ Bellemere continued her inner musings and began scanning around the ghost town. Sighing and relaxing her shoulders lightly, she then hummed and lifted her head up when Luffy exclaimed out, accidentally shoving Kuina away from him!

"Hey look, there's a dog!" Luffy announced right before Kuina came over, ready to club him over the head with her swords scabbard. Only to freeze mid-swing and turn her attention down the road and straight to what looks like a white fur dog. It was sitting in front of what appears to be a Pet shop, glaring intimidatingly down the three roads, while hardening them more when he spotted them. "He looks...beaten up?" Luffy stated and had Kuina and Bellemere, who walked up to Luffy, hum at the straw hat and then back at the dog.

Bellemere was the first to speak while scratching her cheek. "Yeah," she replied before whining lightly. "He's been guarding that shop for a long time." She shifted her gaze at the teens. "Even more so now that the Buggy Pirates are here. I don't think that dog ever left this place whatsoever…" She rests a hand on Luffy shoulder, patting it. "Come on," she told him and began moving forward after letting go of the straw hat teen. "The mayor should be around here, we shouldn't bother the dog."

Kuina nodded in agreement and began following Bellemere, while Luffy stayed in place and hums to himself. He watched the dog and how it is glaring back at him, no intent of leaving or even approaching Luffy at all. The dog looked to be determined to fight him, if Luffy dared to step anyway close to the pet shop. This made the straw hat teen raise a hand, to his hat and gently tighten his hold on it. As if he is silently connecting with the dog and softly whispered, "That's your treasure huh?" Then he began walking forward.

He didn't follow the girls when they began heading west of the pet shop. No, Luffy began approaching on over towards the dog, staring at the animal who didn't seem phased at all from the teenager approaching him. It wasn't even growling or taking a defensive stance as Luffy got closer to it. The straw hat pirate stopped about a couple steps from the dog and just stared down at it, who stared back at him. The dog panted heavily, looking bruised up on the sides of its body, with a bit of dirt covering most of his fur and looking to have an injured right front paw.

"I understand how you feel." Luffy started saying and grunted when he began crouching down and being eye level with the dog. "Doing everything you can to protect what is yours. Guarding something you treasured, I hear ya." Chuckled Luffy with a wide grin. Alerting Kuina to lack of Luffy's presence and had her stopping in her steps. She twisted her body around and blink her eyes at the scene in front of her.

This also prompted Bellemere to stop as well, turning around and then cocked her head at what Luffy is doing. Seeing the straw hat teen crouching in front of the dog, seemingly to be talking to it. She and Kuina fully turned around and decided to listen in on the conversation, in which Kuina had a faint smile as she absently grasps her sword hilt tightly.

Bellemere meanwhile also had a soft smile, moving her left hand up to her breast and clutching onto the necklace-locket. "It's good you want to treasure something like this and make sure nothing bad happens." Luffy voice rang to the girl's ears as they listened in. They continued watching as Luffy softly moved his straw hat off his head, and held it in his palm. The dog tilt his head still panting, but curious what the teenage pirate is getting at? "This here...is my treasure too." He informed the dog.

He lifted his gaze away from the hat and smiled at the dog. "Someone important gave it to me and entrusted me to keep it safe. I promised him that one day, I will give it back to him, after accomplishing my dream." He smiled brightly when the dog lifted his head a bit, actually responding to Luffy, not threatening or intimidating him. "Is that why you stand guard?" Luffy asked, before turning his attention to his left.

"That's correct young man," Came another voice, alerting Kuina and Bellemere. Both girls turned around fast, with Kuina ready to take her sword out. But stopped when Bellemere gasped and looked to know the man who approached them. He was an old man with puffy, large white hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeve lined T-shirt with dark green pants. "And the dog's name is Chouchou, he belongs to the owner of this shop."

"Boodle, you're still okay and in...what are you wearing?" Bellemere began saying with a happy expression, to then change into a worried expression. "Is that...are those?" The ex-marine then gave a deadpan expression while lifting an accusing finger towards the old man. He boastfully laughed and pounded a hand against his chest guard.

"Impressive, isn't it? I found these pieces of armor in the basement of my home!" Boodle admitted proudly, getting Bellemere to have a miserable look in her eyes. Kuina just pursed her lips to the right, shaking her head in disapproval, wondering how he can move in such a silly get up? "I even found some spears and gauntlets! I'm ready to take on the pirates without any worries!" He exclaimed and laughed openly with pride.

Kuina chuckled, "Err yeah...but how are you going to protect your legs and arms, let alone your mid-section?" The girl questioned him while leaning on her right leg, crossing her arms with a shake of disapproval. The old man gritted his teeth and grumbled irritably, before calming down and raising his hand up. As he pointed to Kuina and Luffy, Bellemere interrupted, knowing exactly what he's going to ask.

"I know what this looks like Boodle, but I have a very good explanation of why these two are here." Bellemere started saying, before turning towards the two, watching Kuina raise a hand and wave gently. With Luffy throwing his arm up into the air in his own greeting, having Bellemere chuckle sheepishly at the two teens laid back greeting.

Luffy then stood up and approached the group, thumbing behind him to Chouchou. "So Bellemere says you might know the reason behind ChouChou, the dog I guess?" Luffy asked quickly while turning to the dog, then back at the mayor. "For why he isn't leaving his spot or the pet shop; something about his owner?" Luffy asked curiously, seemingly quite interested in Chouchou protecting the store.

Boodle hummed and then nodded his head at the straw hat teenager. "Yes, you see the owner is actually a friend of mine." He began saying while turning his attention towards the shop. "He opened up this shop couple months back, wanting to open up a business for himself and for his dog." Boodle sighed inwardly while flashing to the memory. Of how he became his friend's first customer, while watching him and his dog run the shop with smiles and no regrets. When they almost went bankrupt, with people coming and helping the store out and buying things for their own pets, or buying dog food for Chouchou.

"But he then got an illness one day and had to head to the hospital." Boodle continued while then lowering his gaze from the shop and towards the white fur dog. Standing guard in front of the shop and making sure nothing happens to it. "When he left, he had told Chouchou that he is in charge of watching the shop while he is at the hospital." Boodle closed his eyes and recalled that day. "And ever since, Chouchou took his owner's words to heart and stood guard in his master's place."

Luffy and Kuina stared at Boodle, feeling dread coming from the mayor; or more of what had happened to the owner. Considering how silent Boodle got, the teens twisted their bodies and faced the dog fearing the worst. No doubt their suspicion was correct that this had affected the dog greatly of knowing why his owner never came back from the hospital; he passed away.

After finding a crate to sit down on, Boodle let out a low goran of defeat and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Moving his glasses up when he began rubbing his it while continuing with his story. "I guess...no," he then hardened his look while lowering his hand. "I know for a fact that dog knew all along what happened to his owner that day." He said and looked at Chouchou, who continued sitting in front of the shop. Determined to make sure no harm comes to the store, continuing to stand guard. Staring out on the crossroads before him, to hold his promise to his owner, to protect his treasured shop and keeping that dream alive! Even if he had passed away or not.

"Chouchou is a fine example of an amazing creature, smart one too, who values a person's treasure. A fine dog indeed and strong to boot." Boodle finished and smiled softly, noticing Kuina's and Luffy's smiles etching on their faces. All of them watched the dog and just silently appreciated the dedication he has for wanting to protect something dear to him. Even if he is an animal, this dog definitely is a man's best friend. The mayor sat his body upright and looked towards the trio in front of him, or more towards the teenagers. "So, what brings you two here? Considering we don't generally get visitors?"

Luffy turned and smiled at the man, but was cautious of how he words his sentence. Bellemere reacted pretty normally when he told her how he and Kuina were coming to Orange town, to rent or buy a boat to sail the seas as pirates. The mayor probably won't react well if they were to suddenly say they're pirates who are looking for a ship to buy. "We actually came here-" Luffy began saying and paused, watching the man shake his head.

"If you're asking for a boat, Buggy has destroyed every single one we own." Boodle suddenly told them, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. "I should know, those were the first things he and his crew did first when arriving." He informed them and leaned back a bit, watching the concerned looks the teens have on their faces. With Luffy clicking his tongue and began crossing his arms.

"This Buggy bastard is definitely starting to irritate me." Luffy said while punching his open hand. "Someone definitely needs to go teach him a lesson and get his ass handed to him." stated the straw hat teenager. His first mate agreeing with him and gently tilts the hilt of her sword.

"I'll say," Kuina spoke up. "Not only did he force these people to leave their home. He also made sure that they have no means of reaching other people or getting help." The girl then kicks her foot against one of the building's walls. "If I knew where to find that bastard, I would easily march over there and deal with him myself!" Luffy hummed in agreement and closed his eyes.

"I'm right there with ya too, this guy's gonna get some punches from me. By the time I'm done, I'll send him flying off the island." Growled Luffy while grinding his teeth. "Where is this clown anyway?!" He demanded Boodle, raising his right fist. "I'll walk right up to him and give him a powerful Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy stated. He and Kuina then hardened their look when the mayor began laughing. Not out of joy or being thankful, but in a more defeated like tone or not believing they could do it.

Boodle settled down after his outburst and lightly rubbed his right eye. "I appreciate what you kids are saying and want to do." He began saying while then grabbing his glasses. Bringing it down to the hem of his shirt to clean it and gently wipe the fog away. "But you're outta your league, I have heard rumors that Buggy is a devil. He has unworldly abilities that will overwhelm even the strongest of men and women." Boodle then placed the glasses back onto his nose and breathed heavily. "You both won't stand a chance to win against him." He then shifted his gaze to Bellemere.

He noticed how spaced out she seemed and was watching the sky, as he continued. "Even Bellemere here will have a hard time fighting against Buggy." Boodle said in a matter-of-fact tone. Getting the teens to become irritated with how he deems they're not capable of beating Buggy! He doesn't know them nor has he even seen them fight before. That got Kuina pretty ticked off and ready to lash out, only for Luffy's smile suddenly having her stop from grabbing her sword. Widening her eyes towards the grinning boy, watching his opal eyes turn to her and nodded.

Kuina hummed in confusion and then bulged her eyes in realization, making her nod back with her own piercing smile. Watching her captain face back at Boodle, holding on that smile still, he spoke up. "So...you think we're not that strong eh?" Luffy rhetorically questioned, having Boodle to raise a curious eyebrow. "What if we showed you our skills by testing them on one of his crew members? Then would you let us kick his ass?" He asked while raising his right hand to his straw hat. Shifting it forward and over his forehead, snickering openly.

They felt the soft winds blowing through the ghost town. Brushing along their skins and hairs, bringing an odd sense of comfortness after Luffy's proclamation to the mayor. Boodle stared openly at the two smirking teenagers, furrowing his eyebrows and continued to stare at them. Trying to find any hints or signs of the two faking their claims, or them believing they can beat Buggy.

Although it is a fruitless effort, nobody has the courage to face the man in battle. However, they want to prove themselves by defeating one of Buggy's men. He did not sense any hesitation from the two. No signs of fear, no signs of doubt, the two teenagers seemed to think that they actually CAN win. "_Heh, even though I have a hunch they're pirates, they honestly do want to help this town and save us from that deranged man."_ He mused to himself in his thoughts, while bringing his folded hands to his mouth. He closed his eyes and began thinking it over. "_But I can't let these young ones go and risk their lives for us! What heartless old man would I be if I allowed that?"_

Luffy moved his hand forward, watching the man opening his eyes and hum at the sight of Luffy's hand. "Do we have a deal? If we win and defeat one of his men, you'll take us to where Buggy is at and we'll take care of the rest." Luffy told him with a confident tone. Boodle continued staring and then raised one eyebrow, looking up at the boy's confident expression.

"How do you know you can win? You never met him or know what he can do!" Boodle paused while standing up and stares at the straw hat teenager. "How can you be so sure victory is in your hands?" He demanded to know, he wanted to understand why this boy is so confident in their abilities. That they will be able to easily win and defeat one of those pirates!

Luffy broadened his smile and lifted his head up with a confident laugh. "Cause we can and we will! We're not afraid to put our lives on the line and face dangers head on!" The pirate captain exclaimed and winked at the surprised man. The latter exhaled a very sharp gasp and felt everything going silent, feeling the warm and comforting winds blowing between him and the others. His hair was blowing from the breeze, listening to the silent sounds of the swinging window shutters and signs of the village. He stared at the straw hat teen who still had his hand out, wanting to make the deal with him and show him... No, prove to him that he and his first mate will win and be victorious over the pirates!

Boodle looked silently towards Bellemere, who seemed to have been won over by the boy's words. With her own smile, she gave her thoughts. "I honestly believe they can. If they're confident in their skills and that they will beat the Buggy Pirates, then why shouldn't we believe them and let them prove their worth?" She happily gives a thumbs up. "I believe in them, and I'll be there too to bail them out if things get too serious."

Boodle, after hearing the woman give her praise for the teens, heard Chouchou barking loudly at his spot. The mayor turned towards the dog and noticed that he was watching the whole conversation going down. Barking and yips in approval of Luffy and Kuina's declaration of being able to win. The dog was won over and they haven't known him for over an hour, and they somehow won him over!

Boodle sighed and then began laughing loudly. "It seems like I am out numbered here." He boasted and rubbed the back of his head, opening one eye at Luffy. "But are you sure though?" He asked, having Kuina and Luffy to blink their eyes confusingly at first. "Do you think you will be able to defeat Buggy and his crew to bring peace back to our home?"

Luffy and Kuina both responded together at the same time. "We don't think, we KNOW we can win." Boodle laughed once more, seeing the determination in their eyes and kind hearts. "However," Luffy then raised one finger chuckling, getting the man and Bellemere to hum. "We don't want to be seen as heroes. We're still pirates after all, and it'd be weird if people praised us as heroes." Snickered and joked Luffy.

"Hahaha," Boodle couldn't help but burst in laughter and holding his stomach, knowing that they were pirates has been confirmed. What he found hilarious was how Lufffy didn't want to be seen as a hero, or having people believe he is doing good deeds. Since pirates aren't saints but aren't necessarily evil either, showing that free spirit of his. The man wiped away a tear and chuckled through his sniffling, worrying Luffy for a bit before softening his expression at the man. This determined mayor, who is wearing battle ready armor to fend off Buggy and his crew, is in tears and falling down to his knees.

The thought of being freed from the nightmare that the Buggy Pirates brought to this town brought the mayor joy. And somehow, after listening to those words the teenager had said about how they can defeat Buggy. They brought the man to tears as he watched them fall onto the ground, dripping from his face. Boodle continued ball, twitching and sucking in his lower lips, grabbing and dragging his nails against the stoney road. Sniffling and hiccuping uncontrollably, "T...Thank you." Boodle said between his hiccups.

He felt Luffy's eyes on him, not pitying or feeling sorry for him. "Thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you!" Boodle continued and sensed Luffy crouching down laughing softly, and saw his hand moving in front of his face once more. This had the man snort and chuckle through his crying when Luffy responded.

"I wouldn't thank me yet till we make it official. Okay?" Luffy whispered out and tilt his head smiling even brighter at the man. The latter looked up at him and gritted his teeth, before nodding firmly at Luffy and clapping his right hand to the boy's own. "Then we have a deal!" Cheered the straw hat pirate while helping Boodle up onto his feet, to then he and Kuina asking if he needed help removing the armor.

Boodle started composing himself and laughing in embarrassment, stating he'd appreciate the help. Meanwhile, Bellemere witnessed this transaction going on, noticing how Luffy and Kuina had convinced the mayor to prove themselves to him. To show that he has nothing to worry about and that they will defeat Buggy and his crew.

Bellemere was in awe at the devotion the teenagers were going to put themselves through. Not just to save Orange town, but also not wanting to be seen as heroes, because they're pirates, and they do whatever they please. For they represent how free a crew and person are when sailing, something that Luffy told her when they sailed here. How he doesn't want to be tied down or follow rules of the world. He wants to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates; but he doesn't want to be commanding or even demanding of his crew or those around him.

He wants to be free, and to that extent he also wants those around him and his friends to be free as well. Not tied down to anything or being obligated to follow some law that's force upon them. Bellemere gently moves one finger against her right eye and cleans away any stray tears, before moving her head towards the sky and looking over at the sun's direction. Taking note that it's almost getting late, that it was time to call somebody if the sun were to go by. It feels like afternoon has arrived and she needs to go make contact soon to a certain someone.

"Boodle," Bellemere suddenly called out to him, watching the man getting stuck halfway through the chestplate. His head inside the armor and looking quite silly with how his hands were forced to be straight and turn towards the woman. While Luffy and Kuina were growling and grunting loudly, struggling to remove the chest armor off the mayor. With them constantly tugging and pulling the armor up, but it seemed to be stuck.

Bellemere giggled softly at the sight and smiled. "You should probably give them something to eat. It would be bad if they suddenly felt hunger or thirst during their fight!" Bellemere announced, watching the teens suddenly letting go of Boodle. Their eyes shining at the mention of food as they threw their hands up.

"Sounds good to us, we would love to have-" Though their sentence ended abruptly. When the mayor, who got shoved forward from the teens letting go of him, caused the two to panic. Especially when Boodle began hopping forward before crashing down to a nearby hill road, To then rolling down rapidly through the streets. "ACK! We're sorry!" Shouted the teens and gave chase in quite a comedic fashion.

Bellemere burst out in tears of laughter. She knew she shouldn't laugh at Boodle's misfortune, but she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Whenever Luffy or Kuina did something adorable or funny, it brought out the mother in her. She then began wincing when the mayor finally stopped rolling and crashed into a nearby bakery store down the hill. It did its job in breaking the armor immediately from the impact and freeing the dazed man.

She saw that things would be okay, as well humming when she turned her attention to Chouchou. He seemed to have walked over where she is and watched the whole situation play out. The dog went back to his original spot and resumed guarding the pet shop. After double-checking over the three downhill, Bellemere silently nodded to herself and began to find someplace to make a private call.

Xxx

After finding a vacant house where she wouldn't be disturbed, Bellemere closed the window shades, as well as the door. Once she made sure it was locked, she turned around and leaned against it, closing her eyes to go through her thoughts and mentally prepare herself. Bellemere then reached into her jeans' back pocket, pulling out a different Transponder snail from the one she showed the two kids. It had four little tentacle arms on each side of its body, looking bit reddish in color tone, with a bit of scales on its back and having a shark-like fin on its shell.

Bellemere tapped the button on the snail's back and waited for it to go through. It made the same sound like the marine snail, but it went on a bit longer than the previous one. It let out a happy sigh when she heard the other end being picked with the snail saying "KER-chank."

"Ello', who may I ask is calling?" A voice came through from the other end, having Bellemere smile brightly and warmly at the familiar voice. "Bellemere-san, is that you?" Came Hachi's voice in quite a playful tone and, always seeming to try cheering her up whenever she calls.

"Y-yes Hachi, it's me, sorry that I almost forgot to call? Things are pretty hectic right now, but I'm doing fine." Informed Bellemere while placing a palm against her eyes and laughed sadly. "Is Nami there? Is she doing alright?" She asked and hoped Nami was with Hachi. Hearing the octopus chuckling joyously.

"Ay, she's here right now actually!" Laughed the fishman, as Bellemere could hear a bit of a struggle going on between him and Nami. Hearing whines and groans of frustration coming from the girl, with the octopus happily laughing. "Eager as always to speak to you, but we haven't spoken in a long time. So she's being mean." Hachi played out.

"OY! Hachi, don't play the victim card again! You've spoken to Bellemere the last time she called and hogged the snail all evening!" Growled Nami, whose voice began getting muffled out from the octopus putting one of his tentacle arms on her. From what Bellemere could guess, it was in order to keep her adoptive daughter away from swiping the snail.

"See Bellemere-san! Nami is being rude," Hachi whined before changing into a happy tone. "How you been, are you eating well and making sure to keep watch over your health?" Asked the octopus, sensing Bellemere groaning in irritation just like Nami. "Groaning isn't answering my question." Chortled the octopus, as the woman heard muffled laughs coming from Nami. It seems she enjoyed her adoptive mother's own irritation coming through the snail.

"I'm not a kid Hachi, I am a proud thirty year old woman! I don't need to be babied or fathered." Bellemere gave a sideway glance from the snail. "Especially to an eight armed octopus man." She muttered out while blushing and growling irritably. Hearing both Hachi and Nami snickering and laughing through the Transponder snail.

Nami, after beginning to calm down, began to speak through the snail. "Bellemere, are you really alright though?" The girl asked in a solemn voice. "I...I know that it might be tough for you." The girl continued speaking through the snail, having Bellemere stare at it. She began hearing the young teenager hiccup lightly and no doubt fighting to speak through her tears. "I'm sorry that things are like this. If I… if I was more careful back then, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Nami…" Bellemere sucked in some air, feeling her lips quivering. As much as Hachi is a good friend for watching over the girl, there's so little he can do to help with the emotional trauma Nami went through. "It...it's alright-" Bellemre got interrupted when Nami's tone got a bit higher.

"It's not alright!" Nami exclaimed while tightening her hold on the transponder snail. Shaking the snail gently within her grasp. "You, you're risking your life for me...a girl who hasn't even apologized, for saying those things back when I was a kid." She hiccuped through the snail. "And now... because of me, you're being forced to go and collect more money for me and the island. But there's no clue where to find more treasure anymore!" Nami continued with Hachi next to her, groaning in concern.

Bellemere sniffed and grunted through gritted teeth. She lifted her head and tried opening her mouth, then closed it before finding the words she wanted to say and smiled. "We're both idiots." She suddenly said, getting Nami and Hachi on the other end to lift their gaze at the snail. "I should have controlled myself better when I did that stupid stunt. After getting the money and thinking…" Bellemere paused and hissed. "Thinking I was strong enough to have the both of us out of Arlong Park." She blurted out.

Hachi spoke softly from the side and gave his thoughts on the matter. "You're both brave if I am to be honest." The fishman said with a wide grin, having Nami and Bellemere hum in confusion. "Nami is brave to keep going and make maps for Arlong, knowing the dangers she might have to go through. She's aware of the dangerous situations we might get into out at sea, but does it anyway." Stated the octopus man, while raising both his hands. Waving happily at Nami and the snail, despite knowing Bellemere can't see him.

"As for Bellemere, she's brave for journeying the East Blue on her own. Collecting treasure to pay Arlong, not only for her island, but Nami as well." Hachi then confidently crossed his arms. " It shows how much the two of you care for each other and those you treasure. I find that quite an amazing part of your characters, especially as humans!" Chuckle the fishman.

Both Nami and Bellemere softened their looks and sniffed softly, silently agreeing with the octopus man. "Anyway," Hachi then spread his arms happily with a smile. "I have no doubt that Bellemere found treasure to repay Arlong again-"

"Actually…" Bellemere suddenly interrupted with a very sheepish tone. "I um, haven't found any." She said while groaning in irritation. "All the spots and islands I know from my past, along with the pirates I arrested during my time as a Marine." Bellemere's expression became saddened and closed her eyes halfway. "I couldn't find any treasure, to even reach Arlongs demand." She then clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, but I don't know if I can meet the deadline!"

This made Nami gasp lightly in shock and felt her emotions bubbling up out of frustration. Only to stop herself from bursting before rationalizing things carefully, grabbing her chin gently in thought. She then looked back at the snail before she spoke up. "Oy Bellemere, didn't you say you're helping people out at Orange Town?" Nami questioned.

Bellemere opened her eyes and then nodded while responding back. "Yeah, I've gotten almost everyone-" Then she gave a sharp gasp. "That's right!" She suddenly announced, hearing both parties on the other hand letting out curious hums. "I might be able to get the needed treasure from Buggy...but," the woman hissed at the thought of having to sneak onboard. She could have Luffy and Kuina help her out, but they're already dead-set freeing everyone from the pirates' turmoil. "If I do that, I'll probably break my trust with Luffy and Kuina, they're-"

"Luffy, Kuina?" Nami's voice suddenly came through the snail. "There's people who are up against Buggy right now? I thought you'd said you got everyone out of there?" Nami asked with a bit of concern in her tone. Clutching the snail bit tightly in her hands.

Bellemere chuckled sheepishly when she turned back at the snail, rubbing the back of her neck. "Actually, I ran into the two teenagers out on the sea." She informed as she rested her hand down to her hip. "They were heading in my direction to Orange Town. After picking them up and telling them the situation, they told me that they wanted to help, honestly."

"Ah, does that mean they're pirates?" Hachi asked, having Nami click her tongue in disbelief and raised her head in defiance. Negative thoughts of why pirates would help the town ran through her head. "If that's true, it's weird to hear about them wanting to help." Hachi continued while stroking his chin before smiling. "But, it isn't unheard of there being such pirates who do help."

"Please," Nami scoffed before Bellemere could answer. "What kind of pirate goes and helps free a village? They're probably only there to defeat Buggy, then later claim the town as their own and rule over it." Nami growled as she faced the transponder snail. "Bellemere, you shouldn't trust them! Pirates should never be-"

"Do you trust Hachi?" Bellemere suddenly asked with a blunt and serious response, forcing Nami to stop her sentence. She stayed quiet and looked at the snail. "Do you trust Hachi Nami?" She asked again, waiting for a response.

"Well...um," Nami then turned to Hachi who looked back at her. He then gave a big smile with two hands showing peace signs in a way to have the girl giggle. She did so softly and placed a hand on her forehead. "He's a different story, he helped me when I was child and watched over me. I knew him for a good eight years Bellemere." She then held her grip on the snail in seriousness. "However, you just met these Luffy and Kuina people! You-" She widened her eyes in surprise when Bellemere's tone of voice had turned quite confident.

"Then I trust them." Bellemere suddenly announced. "Yes, I just met them! But for the last three hours I spent time with these kids, they've proven their worth to me and placed my trust in them." Bellemere informed. While the woman went ahead and started explaining those two stories so far. Relaying what they told her to Nami, in a sense of getting a good judgement of their actions.

The orange haired girl and octopus fishman became surprised, as they listened to the tale. They became quite engrossed over what this captain Luffy went through in order to save, not one, but two people who were rightfully innocent! Luffy went through means of helping out Coby, a young boy who aspired to be a marine soldier. He freed him from Alvida and her pirate crew, who treated him like a slave. Constantly telling him how no one would be looking for him, or bothered sending a search party when he went missing for two years.

But thanks to Luffy, the boy was free and had helped guide his way of achieving his dream and protecting it dearly! That's when their encounter led the two boy's to meet with Kuina the Pirate Hunter! Who was falsely arrested and nearly tortured for a whole month, saving a young girl's life from the corrupt Marine captain son's dog!

Not only that, but the trio also learned the fact that said corrupted captain was abusing his powers. He was having the villagers obey and do anything and everything he told them to do. Too even raising the taxes, just to pay their respects for what he's done for them! Not only that, he and his son didn't intend to keep the latter's promise of releasing Kuina. They were ready to execute her within three days before their agreement ended! This forced Luffy, along with Coby, to take action by freeing the pirate huntress from her prison and rescue not only her, but the people as well. One of them being Rika: a young girl who would sneak into the marine base to feed and give drinks to her hero. So she wouldn't starve or dehydrate to death, before finishing her promise to the marines.

"Amazing," Both Hachi and Nami said at the same time, with the latter feeling a bead of sweat going down her forehead. She stared openly at the transponder snail, hands trembling as thoughts began running through her head. "...Bellemere?" her voice was raspy and gulped down whatever dryness entered her mouth.

Hearing her adoptive mother hum through the snail, she continued. "Do… do you think that… this Luffy." Nami began saying with a shaky tone in her voice, feeling tears dripping down her cheeks. She felt one of Hachi's hands on her shoulder comforting her. She turned back and saw him smile kindly, even nudging his head at the transponder snail, encouraging her to finish her sentence. However, he then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back as the girl began hiccuping and sucking in her lips. Crying in his arms as she finished her sentence. "Do you think that… He'll' be able to save even us?"

Her daughter's question caused Bellemere to gasp and feel her entire body get chills. The thought never crossed her mind, nor had she even thought about asking the two for help with her situation. Although, the more she thought about it, she realized she couldn't ask that of the two, not yet anyway. She, Luffy and Kuina won't be enough to handle the likes of Arlong and his pirate crew. They won't stand a chance honestly, if the three just sailed back to her home and raided Arlong park.

"No," Bellemere responded, hearing Nami's tone almost becoming disappointed only to gasp when Bellemere smiled and said, "not currently however. I think we should wait until he recruits more people for his pirate crew. Then maybe I'll think about asking him for his help." She sniffled out and rubbed her eyes. "Until then however, I'll keep gathering treasure to buy the island and your freedom back alright? If that fails, I will have no choice but to ask Luffy with his crew…" She paused and inhaled a lot of air.

Tears finally broke through her facade, choking to continue speaking and smiled happily. In which both snail's mimicked the ex-marines smile. "I'll ask if they can kick Arlong out from our home… deal?" She offered and heard Nami. No, sensed Nami holding the transponder snail tighter as her hiccups and choking were coming through it.

She pictured the young beautiful girl crying in Hachi's arms, who is doing his best to calm her down. Rubbing her back and shoulders too comforting the girl from her sadness, who whispered through a hoarse voice, "yes...yes it's a deal. Bellemere-san!" Nami tearfully said and then smiled through her sniffs when the woman spoke back.

"Okay, good girl!" Smiled Bellemere who began composing herself and ready to hang up. "Just keep being strong for me alright?" She then softly placed her hand over top of the snail. "Keep making maps, I want to see them all when I get back. I want to see my girl's navigation skills truly shine through them!" She beamed and had both Nami and Hachi laughing.

"Don't you worry Bellemere-san." Hachi proudly said while thumbing two of his thumbs at himself. "I'll be sure Nami doesn't slack off her skills, and preserve whatever maps she has for you."

"Oy, Hachi-san, don't keep empty promises like that!" Nami stammered in embarrassment. "HEY!" She quickly shouted when Hachi took the transponder snail once again, causing a ruckus and struggling between the two. "Give that back, I wasn't done!" Just having Bellemere laughing on the other end of the call.

"Bellemere-san focuses on the task right now. We eagerly await your call of success with Luffy-san and Kuina-san's success against Buggy!" Beamed Hachi happily, then letting out a loud shout of pain when Nami slammed a foot down on his own. Forcing him to drop the transponder snail, as he began hopping around the room tending to his foot.

"Bellemere-san…" Nami suddenly said with an out of breath tone, then curved her lips up happily. "Be safe…"

"Ker-chank."

The call ended and had left Bellemere standing there in the vacant house. Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Feeling so much love behind those words Nami had left for her. Causing the pink haired women to smile brightly and straighten her body with confidence. She closed the transponder snail and placed it back into her jeans' pocket. She then lifted her head with a confident tearful smile on her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Swiping a hand across her nose and nodded to herself, she said, "I will."

Xxx

When she finished composing herself, Bellemere went ahead and exited out of the building. As she was going to reunite with the teenagers and the mayor however, she felt the entire ground shake beneath her. Forcing the woman to stagger about and slam both hands against the house door. "What in the world!?" She yelled out and nearly let out a frightful scream!

She witnessed houses near the pet shop exploding and collapsing within themselves, going down one by one with loud crashes. It echoed throughout the entire town, followed by what sounded like booming trots coming from the middle-crossroad! Followed by that was what sounded like a very loud roar!

Bellemere was forced to shield her ears and wince painfully for how loud it is! She then whipped her head up and nearly felt the air leave her lungs, at the sight in front of her! Running down the streets of Orange town and heading for the pet shop, the creature's tail is whipping and smacking into each building it ran past. Purposely destroying everything in its way.

This alerted Luffy and the others to start running on over and sliding to a stop. All gasping and widening their eyes at the sight of a giant looking Lion with golden brown fur, running down the streets and letting out loud roars! Bellemere quickly ran over to Luffy, Kuina and Boodle; all star struck at the sight of the mighty beast heading their way.

"Someone's riding it!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed and pointed up at the lion's head, directing the others to look as well. They all spotted what appeared to be a lean man, wearing a white fur vest, blue pants, and his hair looked like a teddy bear. He smugly smiled as he and his lion plowed through each building with no remorse whatsoever or regrets for the destruction they're making.

Boodle eyes widened and began visibly trembling violently, knowing exactly who it is that's coming straight for them! "N-no, it can't be!" He suddenly announced and fell onto his rump and began crawling backwards. Luffy and the others turned their attention towards him, watching the scared man stretch his arm out and violently shake. "Th-that's Buggy's first mate, the tamer of beasts!"

The trio then whipped their heads back, Kuina getting into her battle stance and gripping her sword's hilt. Bellemere's eyes were wide with a bit of fear, as she reached back to grab her rifle, ready to aim it at the lion and man. Luffy, meanwhile, put up his fists and hardened his eyes, ready for battle as all three listened to the mayor finish.

"Mohji The Beast Tamer!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
